Another Professor Snape
by Leanora
Summary: Unbeknownst to almost everyone, Severus Snape had a sister. But what will happen when she comes to teach at Hogwarts? How will she affect the lives of the students, whether it be academically, or otherwise?
1. Prologue

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_My first, second, and third (all of which I am also currently writing, so please bear with me on updating) are called The Malfoy's Servant, Mysterious Last Name, and Caught Between Worlds._**

**Prologue:**

Silvana Snape.

Severus Snape's sister.

Friend to Lily Evans.

Member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Living in Spinner's End in Muggle London.

Described personality wise as fair, kind, and proud.

Looks: long, wavy – straight black hair, slightly greasy, (considerably less than her brother's,) pale skinned, and crystal bluish – silver eyes that shimmered when she was happy or amused, and turned coal black, (like her brother's regularly were) when she was angry. When she was extremely upset, a flame of red would show up every now and then.

Unknown to most of the world, besides those who knew her well. Defiantly unknown to the present – day students of Hogwarts. But that was all to change…soon. Very soon indeed.

**Yes, I know it's short. Sorry about that, but hey, it's just the Prologue, right?**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	2. Coming Back to Hogwarts

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Xpurpleis4heartsX, AlyMathD, Rugglet, HopeHealer, reader-babe, Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead, Princess-Lazy-Chan, and Loonynamelass._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_My first, second, and third (all of which I am also currently writing, so please bear with me on updating) are called The Malfoy's Servant, Mysterious Last Name, and Caught Between Worlds._**

**Chapter 1:**

**Coming Back to Hogwarts**

As Silvana Snape walked through the fireplace, into the headmaster's office, she couldn't help but smile a bit at being back. Hogwarts had always been her favorite place in the world.

"Welcome back, Silvana," said a deep voice behind her. She turned and saw Albus Dumbledore, a twinkle shinning in his eyes.

"Thank you, sir," she replied politely to the current headmaster, who promptly gestured to a chair opposite him, and she took a seat. Dumbledore continued to speak again at this action.

"So, as you know, Severus will be taking a leave of absence in order to...get some things in order." Silvana nodded, and, though she didn't know exactly what kind of work her brother would be doing, she knew that it was on Dumbledore's orders, (obviously).

"I would like you to fill in for him. I do believe that you are well studied in Potions among other subjects?"

"Yes, sir." Albus sat back in his chair.

"Very well. One more thing before you go. The students do not know that Severus is leaving, nor that he has a sister. I trust you will handle both situations appropriately?"

"Of course, sir!" Silvana replied. He nodded, and said,

"Why don't you go down and meet your brother? It's been a while, and he'll need to fill you in. Thank you Silvana for taking this position." He finished, his wise blue eyes still twinkling. The witch nodded as she stood up and said,

"You're welcome headmaster." Though she had known Albus Dumbledore for quite sometime now, she still feeled as if she needed to treat the great wizard as if he was her teacher, (which, in a way, he was), rather than a fellow teacher and comrade. Leaving the headmaster's office, she slowly made her way down to the dungeons, shuddering slightly. She had never been particularly fond of them, but she would have to get used to it. She turned down a back passage way, and went straight into her brother's office, where he was sitting at his desk, grading papers, scowling at the supposed bad grades. She shook her head and leaned against the door frame, and said quietly, just loud enough to get his attention,

"Sev?" The wizard's head shot up, and as he looked towards the doorway, he relaxed a bit for the first time in a while, and, getting up out of his seat, made his way to great his sister as he said,

"Silvana." After a quick embrace, Severus led her over to his desk, and showed her what Potions each year was on, and the schedule of who was paired together, and when each year was for the week.

"Sev?" she said, using his nickname - the nickname only she and Lily Evans (when she was younger) had used.

"Can you tell me where you're going? What you're doing that's so important?" Severus looked up at his sister, and, meeting her gaze, he shook his head.

"You know I can't. It's on Dumbledore's order,..." but was interrupted by Silvana, sighing,

"I figured as much. Be careful, Sev. Promise me that much." He nodded, and left to attend dinner in the Great Hall...his last meal at Hogwarts for a while. The two siblings embraced once more before he left, and the Potion's Master replied,

"I will, Silvana. I will." His voice was cold, but not as much as it usually was.

"Goodbye, Severus. And good luck," she whispered.

Silvana watched her brother leave, and leaned back in her chair, deep in thought. She knew that the times they lived in were dangerous, and would only get worse before they could get better. She knew that Severus and she would be in danger when they joined the Order of the Phoenix. (She had joined long before Severus had. _She_ had never been one for the Dark Arts, much to his misunderstanding. Did she prefer to like what she was going up against? Yes. Did she really _want _to learn about them, and their horrific aftermaths? NO, definitely not. Still, despite their differences, they had both been through a lot...losing Lily among other tragic events. Severus had been even more upset and distraught then she had been, and _that_had been saying. Not a day went by that she didn't think of her friend...and her sacrifice. Speaking of which, wasn't her son in one of her classes? Yes, she believed so. She also noticed that Frank and Alice's son, Neville Longbottom was in that same class. (She had been friends with Alice, and on quite good terms with Frank.) Silvana had also took note that Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, was in that class. _That would be an interesting class for sure_. Unfortunately, she didn't have their year for two days. But she couldn't wait to start teaching all the grades! She had great things planned...great things indeed! It would be interesting to see how the classes would react. She smiled. It was great to finally be back at Hogwarts!...her home!

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance!!!!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	3. Commotion in the Great Hall

_**I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, AlyMathD, kaikai92, Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead, and Loonynameless.**_

_**This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)**_

_**My first, second, and third (all of which I am also currently writing, so please bare with me on updating) are called **__**The Malfoy's Servant**__**, **__**Mysterious Last Name**__**, and **__**Caught Between Worlds**__**.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Commotion in the Great Hall**

The Great Hall was filling quickly for the mid-day meal. Everyone was eager to get a break in between their morning and afternoon classes to catch up with their friends, and get away from the teachers and classrooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, (both boys' backs to the head table, Hermione across from them,) talking quietly when Fred and George came bounding in, joyful. Now, since it _was _the twins, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But they were being unusually, let's say, hyper? Especially with Umbridge and the Ministry's slow but sure taking over of the school, no one was ever this excited anymore. The two of them, plus their friend, Lee Jordan, sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you two so excited about?" Ron asked, a bit grudgingly. He normally didn't want to know, as it usually ended up with him being the victim of one of their pranks and/or products. The two smirked, (which gave Ron a really bad feeling,) at each other before Fred replied,

"We've just come from Double Potions."

"That doesn't answer why you're so happy, then, does it? Potions isn't exactly a "cheer you up" class," Ginny said, taking a seat next to Hermione. George started the reply.

"Au contraire, my little sister. Professor Snape is totally..."

"...and completely..." Fred continued.

"AWESOME!" The twins said, finishing in unison, as they so often did. Three jaws dropped. Ron choked on his food.

"You're joking, right?" Harry said.

"Not at all!" George replied. The other four just gave each other looks, ones that said, basically, that the twins were crazy. They also wondered what lay in store for them at their next potions class. Ginny had that particular subject later that day, but the Golden Trio didn't have Potions until the following afternoon.

"Are you sure Snape's here? He's not at the head table," Hermione said. Harry and Ron turned around to find that she was right. The Potions Master was no where to be found.

"Of course we're sure! Professor Snape is definitely here. We just had Potions, Hermione..." George started.

"...how could we have had a Potions lesson without Professor Snape?" Hermione had no answer to that, as he had never been absent before, so therefore was unlikely that he was now. (How wrong she was.) And besides, the twins were saying that Snape was here in the building, so the question was, why wasn't he attending the meals in the Great Hall. (Not that she was complaining, she didn't exactly _like _Snape. Who did, besides the Slytherins? Apparently the twins, but they were most likely just playing a prank on them...what else was new?)

That evening, at dinner, Ginny came over, and said,

"The twins were right! Professor Snape is utterly AMAZING! That was the best lesson EVER!" The three fifth years just stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, you three are officially _insane_!" Ron said, while the twins had just arrived behind their sister.

"Do my ears deceive me, George? Did I hear our little sister say we were right?" Fred said.

"I believe you did, my dear brother." George replied.

"_DON'T CALL ME _**_LITTLE!_**" Ginny said, looking very dangerous.

Nevertheless, the seventh year twins sat down, (far away from Ginny,) smirking mischievously, while shooting, "I told you so looks" at their younger siblings, and their friends. In the back of his mind, Harry wondered whether this was still just one big prank that the twins had roped Ginny into helping to execute. But some little voice told him that it wasn't. And he wondered anxiously what awaited them the following day for the dreaded Potions class.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Silvana Snape was also smirking. She was very happy with how her classes had gone that day. By the end of the day tomorrow, she will have had all the years. She had told every class she had today the same thing: don't reveal that there was a different professor teaching Potions, but do reveal their feelings about her. She knew that most students loathed her brother. So it would be quite a shock when those same students heard their fellow house mates using words to describe the "dreaded Potions teacher" as "awesome" or "amazing" as she had heard some people calling her. She purposely hadn't gone up to the Great Hall for a meal yet. She especially liked fourth year, Ginny Weasley's reaction. She had had the girl's twin brothers earlier in the day, and was assuming that Ginny thought her brothers, had been trying to pull her leg, so to speak. So to find out they were telling the truth for once, must have been a real shock for her. Her expression was priceless. (Ginny's brothers, (the twins...she had quite a large family, as Silvana had found out,) she had heard were quite the pranksters...much like Sirius, and James, and....NO! She wouldn't think of them right now! But she found herself wondering if Fred and George were the new generation of mauraders. In a way, she was very intrigued to see what those two could do. And she wondered if they could be playing any pranks on Dolores Umbridge, the ministry official sent to make sure "everything was running smoothly" and that the students of Hogwarts were being taught "correctly". If anyone deserved a bit of "payback" it was that toad of a women.) Silvana smiled a bit. Tomorrow she would have the fifth years last period of the day. She was looking forward to that class. Oh, yes, she was looking forward to that class a great deal.

_**OK, SO I'VE PUT UP A POLL! PLEASE VOTE ON IT! I WANT YOUR OPINIONS!!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had mid-terms! Hope this better make up for it! **_

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance!!!!!!**

_**Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora**_


	4. Girls vs Boys: Potions Style

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to harmony2009, mandya1313, SuperSayin2Gohan, Seraya-Cullen, vmarslovahhh18, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Loonynamelass, and Dandruff Chick x._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 3:**

**Girls vs. Boys - Potions Style**

By now, word had spread of the "new and improved" Snape, and so, Friday afternoon, the last class of the day, the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were anxiously making their way down to the dungeons. The door was open, and so the class filed in, and sat down in their usual seats, and started taking out their materials.

Silvana watched all this from the back of the classroom, in a secret room that was hidden to the students, and prepared to enter just like she had with all of her previous "first time" classes. She wore a black, billowing cloak with a hood, so that when she walked to the front of the room, she would look like her brother on first site. This was the effect that she wanted. Underneath, however, she wore a dark purple shirt, and black pants. Nice, but comfy and appropriate for her job. She took out her wand and flicked it at the board, so the words

_Put away all materials._

appeared on the board. The class saw this, and mummers started going around the classroom as they realized that this wasn't going to be a normal class. _No indeed. _Silvana pulled the hood of her cloak up over her head, took a deep, steadying breath, and made her entrance, sweeping down the center aisle as she knew her brother so often did. The class immediately was silenced by her entrance. She turned when she reached and pulled her hood down, revealing her face, and then went further by undoing the clasp to her cloak, and taking it off, putting it on her chair. All this was done in one swift move.

"Hello class. And welcome to Potions." she said. Stunned silence met her appearance and statement. Finally, on the Slytherin side of the room, a pale boy with blond hair raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. ...?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy replied. Silvana knew exactly who this boy was, but she wanted to test this class.

"Where is Professor Snape?" She smirked at his question, before replying,

"Right in front of you." Everyone gaped.

"But - But you're a girl! And...you're..." he stuttered.

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Mr. Malfoy." Silvana said, earning a few hesitant laughs.

"You're right. Professor _Severus _Snape is not here. But I am _Silvana _Snape, his _sister_. Your new Potions Professor while Severus takes a temporary leave of absence."

The room was deathly quiet after her words as the class took in what she said. Since when did Severus Snape have a _sister_? Then the full meaning of what she said hit them. The Gryffindors started cheering, and the Slytherins were smirking, not realizing that Silvana was not one to favor the Snakes. While she waited for the class to calm down, she glanced at the clock. They still had a half an hour left to complete the first exercise.

"Alright, enough. Settle down. Before we continue with today's lesson, does anyone have anymore _coherent, fully developed _questions?" A few people snickered. One girl, a Gryffindor, with brown hair, raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. ..."

"Granger. Hermione Granger." she said.

"Well, Ms. Granger. What would you like to know?"

"Actually, I have two questions." Silvana nodded, encouraging the girl to continue.

"First, what house were you in?" The fifth-years stared intently at their new professor, who smirked, and said,

"Not telling just yet. Next question?" Hermione looked slightly defeated, but said,

"Why weren't we aware that Professor Snape had a sister?"

"Because I am not comenly spoken of. I visit when neccassary. Otherwise, I stay away. They needed me to fill the spot of Potions Professor while my brother was away, so here I am. Now, moving on.

For our first lesson, I want to test how much you know about certain potions." As she said this, there were a few collective groans from the class. Obviously they thought they were getting a pop quiz. _Not today, at least_.

"Now, will everyone please, taking your belongings, go stand against the walls?" Confused, the class did as they were told. With a flick of her wand, Silvana made all the desks and chairs stack up against the back wall.

"Now please go put your bags in the back." The class followed her instructions, still unsure of where this was going.

"Now. Who likes a little competition?" A few people raised their hands.

"Good. Because today we are going to have one of many to come. Will the girls please assemble on the right side of the room, the boys on the left." Groaning, and mumbling complaints, the class separated.

"Stand in a single-file line. No cheating or skipping one another when in line. Everyone must have a go. Now, here's what's going to happen. The person at the front of the line is going to have to run up to the board, and write down one thing needed to make whatever potion I choose. Then, you will return to the back of the line, and the next person will step up. Stay in order. You may help your teammates. Girls, you will not be able to hear or see what they boys are saying or writing, and boys, vice versa. I will be drawing a line on the ground for each team, so that only one girl, and one boy may be in front of it at all times. The materials do not have to be in order. Are we clear on the rules?"

There was a general consensus of 'yes', but no one was too happy with being put with the opposite house.

"Oh, and boys? You've got your work cut out for you, because as far as I'm concerned, the girls have already won, seeing as we're the better gender. Girls, prove me correct." As she expected, there was an immediate uproar from the boys, and agreement from the girls. _This _was exactly what she had wanted to happen.

"And one more thing...you have a time limit. You have five minutes from the time I say the potion's name to see which team can come up with the most things needed to produce the potion that I will name momentarily. Any questions?" The class shook their heads, anxious to start.

"The Potion you will be basing your answers off of is...The Draught of Living Death!" No one moved for a moment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" And the class suddenly sprang into action. The first person in line dashed to the board, and quickly wrote one thing each on the board before returning to the back on the line.

"And...Time's up! Everyone please have a seat" Silvana called, and flicked her wand once more to have the stools come over so that the students would have somewhere to sit. She also took down the barrier between the girls and the boys, so that she could correct both sides at once. After looking at the board for a moment, she said,

"The boys missed one ingredient, while the girls missed none. Good job. Boys, you are missing the wormwood. However, neither team wins." Silvana announced. Protests and comments were shouted out, but Silvana raised her hand, and the class quieted.

"Let me explain. Each team wrote down the ingredients needed to make the Draught of the Living Death...but both teams neglected to write down everything needed to make the potion in general. Where is the cauldron? You can't make a potion without a potion. I don't see on either list, water, or a fire to warm that water. I don't see anywhere on the board measuring cups, knives, a stirrer or vials. When preparing a potion, you must include everything that is needed, because every detail is important. One wrong move, and your healing potion can become a deadly poison. Do you understand?"

The fifth-years nodded, some exchanging looks.

"Good." She said. The bell rang signigling the end of class. The students made to grab their belongings from teh back of the classroom, and exit, but Silvana stopped them saying,

"For homework!" There was a collective groan. Silvana smirked again as she said,

"I would like you to do exactly as you did on the board today, minus the team effort and racing, for the Oculus Potion. Also write in a brief summary, (no more than a five sentence paragraph, please,) what the purpose of this potion and Draught of the Living Death are. Class dismissed."

The class left, and Silvana went to her quarters, feeling satisified with her work today. She believed that her lessons had been taught failry well, and showed that she _wasn't_ her brother, (though she knew personally that they were more alike than anyone thought). She also believed that the homework she assigned was not too demanding or long of an assignment. Overall, she was happy with her progress...but couldn't help wishing that Severus was here to help her out...she only hoped that he was okay.

**See! I can update quickly! LOL! :)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who is giving this story a chance!!!!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	5. Candy Pop Quiz

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, Loonynamelass, mandya1313, AlyMathD, ember. thedyingflame-Alex, PrimiGrl, MissChristinaBlack, victoriam549, AcroPrincess, silentloud13, SisterOfAnElvenWannabe, LilyLunaEtheline, vmarslovahhh18, and Macey247.  
_**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 4:**

**Candy Pop Quiz**

As the class came in the following Monday, Silvana immediately said,

"Please pass your homework to the front, and clear your desks. You are having a quiz." A collective groan went through the class at the thought of a pop quiz.

"No complaining. I just want to see if you've been paying attention these past five years. Some of these questions should be very easy for you, and some very hard. Ready?" A few students nodded. Silvana started to walk around the classroom, looking over her students' shoulders as she spoke.

"Good, okay, first question. What can be used as an anecdote to any poison?"

"Number two: What is the final ingredient in the Polyjuice Potion?" Ron made a face as he wrote the answer to this question on his paper. He was clearly remembering his second year.

"Number three: When brewed correctly, what is the final color of the Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"Number four: Where would you obtain the Elixir of Life from?" From his seat, Harry grinned.

"Number five: Who created the Elixir of Life?" Harry's grin broadened.

"Question number six: What is the name of the lucky potion?"

"Next question: What is the strongest love potion in the world?"

"Eight: Which potion will, when wounds are soaked in it, will help relieve the pain?" Silvana hoped that they would take note of this particular potion, as it would help them after receiving detention with the toad. Silvana decided for her next few questions to go back to ones that she knew for a fact Severus had asked this same class in their first year.

"Number nine: If mixed together, what potion would the powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood become?"

"Next question: Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same ingredient. What other name does this ingredient go by?"

"Final question: what is the most powerful truth serum called? Please finish up, and pass your parchments to the person behind you. Last row, bring your test to the person in the front." The class did as they were told.

"Now, the answers are going to appear on the board. If the person got it correct, leave it alone. If they got the question wrong, put an x on the number, and write the correct answer next to their wrong one. Here are the answers." Silvana flicked her wand, and the answers appeared on the board as follows:

1. A bezoar

2. Hair – of the person you are turning into

3. Purple

4. The Sorcerer's Stone

5. Nicolas Flamel

6. Felix Felicis

7. Ammortentia

8. Murtlap Essence

9. Draught of Living Death

10. Aconite

11. Veritaserum

"When you are done correcting the papers, please return them to their rightful owners." Silvana heard some complaining on how poorly they did.

"Now, when I call your name, please come up to my desk with your test. I will be calling you backwards alphabetically by last name. So, Blaise Zabini, you're first."

The Slytherin came, smirking, up to her desk. Silvana quickly checked over his test, noted his grade in her grade book, and she gave him his "prize" for getting most of them correct. The Gryffindors couldn't see what was happening, but at that moment,

"Ron Weasley," was called to the front of the room.

"Wish me luck," he muttered to Harry, before going before the Potions Professor.

Silvana looked at the red-headed boy's test. He had gotten 5 out of the eleven correct, so Silvana, putting this number into her book, said to the boy,

"What kind of candy do you like?"

"Wh- What?" Ron asked back, surprised. Silvana just shook her head, and handed him five small pieces of chocolate.

"Er – thanks! But I only got five right?" He said, his face lighting up at the candy.

"I know, that's why you got five pieces." Ron went back to his seat, very happy, and Silvana stood up.

"Before I call the rest of you up, I believe you should know why both Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley look happy. For each question you get correct on this test, you will receive one piece of candy. If you have gotten all eleven questions correct, then you will receive twelve pieces. This will not happen often, but think of this as a "welcome" gift to all of you. My classes will not always be this easy."

She said, concluding with this warning, making the class exchange nervous looks. Silvana then called the rest of the class up one by one, and when they were done, she let them go, with the homework assignment of looking up how long each potion mentioned on the test takes to brew.

Overall, the class had done very well. There were a few comonly missed questions, but Silvana expected that, seeing as some of the questions were taken out of the sixth year curriculum. _See, Sev? They do know their stuff!_ Silvana thought.

As Silvana made her way back to her quarters, her eyes stopped on a box. She pulled it down, and looked inside. What she saw made tears spring to her eyes, and it wasn't because of the dust. It was photographs, letters, and the such of her time here at Hogwarts. And most of them were of her, Lily, and Alice. She had forgotten that she had brought this to Hogwarts with her...though how, she didn't know. The witch took the rest of the evening to sort through, and duplicate most of the items, before setting it all back in the box. Tomorrow, she would ask the two boys to stay after. She wanted a word with both of them…though about both different and similar things. Silvana fell asleep that night with memories flooding back to her of her time at Hogwarts…the time when the world had been peaceful, and she had been naïve, and innocent.

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	6. Memories

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, Loonynamelass, vnienhuis, and marbleandtoast.  
_**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 5:**

**Memories**

"You have ten minutes left for today's class. Please finish up your potions, put them in vials, label them, bring them up to my desk, and begin to pack up."

Silvana announced, alerting the fifth years to the ending of their first double potions class since she began to teach at Hogwarts.

"No homework tonight," she announced as the class began to pack up. As they started to make their way out the door, Silvana called out to them,

"Will Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom please stay after?" Harry shot a glance at Ron and Hermione, Neville looked nervous, and some of the Slytherins starting making the classical "Oooooo's", and smirked.

As the two boys came forward hesitantly, she said, to ease their tension,

"You're not in trouble if that's what you're thinking." And she was right. She could immediately see both boys relax just a bit.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said calmly, and disappeared into a side closet.

"What do you think this is all about?" Harry asked his classmate.

"I have no idea." He replied, still very hesitant and confused. At that moment, Silvana returned, carrying a medium – sized box. She sat down and put the box on her desk. Opening it, she pulled out two smaller boxes, and tapped them with her wand, making them grow to their normal size. She looked at something on them for a moment, before handing each boy a box.

"These are for you. Inside are copies of old photos, letters, and other such items." She said.

Both of the Gryffindors before her stood still, and surprised. Silvana noticed this, and continued.

"I was good friends with both Lily and Alice," she said quietly, "And on good terms with Frank as well. Those boxes contain memories of our friendship."

"What about my father?" Harry asked his professor.

"He and I had different views on what was funny. But we didn't hate each other if that's what you're asking." He nodded. Silvana turned to the other boy.

"Neville, I've had a chance to look over past grades, and I noticed you've been having some difficulty in Potions, partly, no doubt, because of my brother. If you find that you need help, and this goes for anyone in the class, mind you, please, feel free to come find me, and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Professor," he replied quietly. He was currently sifting through the items in the box.

"If you could just step outside for a moment, I would like to talk to Harry about something?" Neville nodded, and stepped outside of the classroom.

"Harry," she said, "I understand that you have been instructed, under Professor Dumbledore's orders, to take Occlumency lessons from Severus, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied, and Silvana noticed the change in his voice. She sighed.

"I am going to assume that they didn't go very well."

"Not at all," Harry said, smiling slightly, which Silvana returned.

"Trust me, I've been in your shoes. He's the one who taught me what I know. Which brings me to my next question. If you would like, you can continue under my instruction."

"At this point, I think I'm willing to give anything a try."

"Good. And I heard that Severus had you saying to anyone besides Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley that you were taking remedial potions?"

"Yes," the boy replied sullenly.

"Why don't we change that, and say you're taking an extra credit class instead?"

"Alright."

"Good. I think I've kept you long enough." Silvana said, standing up. "And Harry, if it helps, I _am_ in the Order." She said, walking with her student to the door. Harry gave her one long look, before saying,

"Thank you, Professor".

"My pleasure. Now, I believe Neville is waiting for you outside." She said, opening the door.

As the two Gryffindor boys walked back to their house tower, they talked in low voices.

"That was nice of her to give us these," Neville said.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting that." Harry replied.

"Neither was I," Neville responded.

"Do you want to look through yours alone, or together sometime?" Harry asked after a moment's pause.

"Alone, if you don't mind," he said. Harry shook his head. He knew Neville was a very private person. They reached the tower, and parted ways, temporarily. (After telling Ron and Hermione that he'd see them in the morning, and explain all, Harry retreated to the dormitory). That night, both boys looked through their gifts, and smiled slightly. Both were very grateful to their new professor. Little did they know that she was also sifting through old memories, a faint smile also playing on her face, as sadness engulfed her, and brought her back to her Hogwarts days, and soon afterward.

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	7. Occlumency

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Princess-Lazy-Chan, mandya1313, leafstone, Loonynamelass, peaceout470, XxBlood-Red-AnglexX, and carlyrb6._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 6:**

**Occlumency**

A knock at her door startled Silvana, who was currently busy grading papers, (and doing so a lot more fairly then her brother had.)

"Come in," she said, and the door opened to reveal Harry Potter. Silvana smiled slightly, before gesturing for the boy to enter the room. She stood up from her desk, and removed her bothersome cloak from around her neck, before flicking her wand so that the all but two stools were put to the side of the room, out of the way for tonight's lesson, Harry's first Occulency lesson with his new Professor.

"I'd first like to know what Severus taught you…or, rather, tried to teach you." Silvana said to her student as they both took a seat.

"He said that I had to completely clear my mind. That I couldn't let my emotions get in my way." Silvana nodded.

"That must have been pretty hard to do when he was around." She said. Harry grimaced, and nodded.

"But he's right. You need to clear you mind. If you have to, start with thinking about happy thoughts, and just let your mind drift. Eventually, it will go blank. You can't do that a moment's notice, but it's a start." She said, rising from her stool.

"I'll try." Said Harry, thinking about what she just said.

"Good. That's all we want for now. You need to learn this so that you can be safe. This is for your own protection. You love to protect and save everyone around you. Just think: by learning occlumency, you can save lives, Harry." Silvana replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up, and saw determination in his Professor's eyes.

"I'm going to leave the room for a few minutes, and while I'm gone, I want you to clear your mind. Then we'll see how much you can do. Alright?" Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Professor." He said, and meaning it, too. Silvana smiled.

"You're welcome, Harry." She said, before leaving the classroom. Harry watched the Potions professor leave before closing his eyes, and attempting to clear his mind. He slowly found himself relaxing, the first time, really, since Cedric's death.

Silvana reentered the classroom five minutes later, and was pleased to find Harry with a serene look upon his face.

"Ready?" she asked calmly. Harry opened his eyes, blinking them a few times in order to readjust them to the dim light of the dungeons. He nodded.

"Remember, occlumency is a shield, a barrier preventing anyone from seeing into your mind. Think of it as the Patronus to your mind, and the person trying to get in is a dementor." She said, giving some last minute advice.

"Alright, I'm ready," Harry said, taking a deep breath, his jaw set, his eyes full of determination. Silvana nodded, and raised her wand.

"L_egilimens!_" she said. The effect was immediate. Silvana was immediately brought into Harry's memories. This one was recent, of this past summer, right after the dementor attack. The Durselys and Harry were all in the sitting room, and there was a torn Howler on the ground.

Silvana pressed a bit harder, but was suddenly thrown into pitch black. The images were going faster and faster, blurring, before going completely lack, and then, without warning, she was thrown backward.

Harry was staring, shocked, rooted to the spot. He shook his head to try and clear it, before walking forward to help his professor up, but she was already getting to her feet, and to his surprise, there was a smile on her face.

"You did it!"

"What?" he replied in disbelief.

"You did it, Harry. You pushed me out of your mind!" Silvana said. "Congratulations."

"I did it," Harry repeated quietly, still shocked, and numb. He looked up at his professor.

"Thank you." He said.

"Any time, Harry. Will the same time next week work for you?"

"Alright," Harry replied, nodding. He paused a moment before continuing.

"It was a lot easier learning from you, Professor." He said. Silvana laughed.

"Yes, I thought so." She responded. By now, they were at the door, and as Harry turned to leave, Silvana called him back.

"And Harry, when not in class you _can_ call me by my name. This is just temporary. But my place in the Order is permanent." She said. Harry gave her a long look, staring straight into her eyes, before nodding slowly, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Right. Thanks again Pro- Silvana." He said.

"You're very welcome, Harry. Now get some rest. And just practice before you go to bed, and hopefully there will be improvements." He nodded once, before setting off for Gryffindor Tower.

Silvana smiled slightly as she watched the boy leave, before closing the door, and leaning against it. She was very proud of him. She personally couldn't understand why Severus hated him so much…and yet, she could. He resembled James so much, and Lily was the only person her brother had ever loved, (apart from her…but that didn't count. They _were_ siblings after all.) But Harry was persistent, a trait he obtained from both of his parents. But the more time she spent with him, the more Silvana could see Lily shining in him. And that was when she made two important decisions. The first was that she was going to do everything in her power to protect him. The second was a bit harder. But that didn't mean it was impossible. Because Silvana's second decision was to convince Severus to do the same. (And to make him stop blaming Harry for his father's actions. Again, much easier said then done.) But if Silvana knew one thing about her brother, it was that he would do anything for Lily, and for her. Combine the two, and he was hook, line, and sinker for sure. Now the next question was…where was he?

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	8. Events At Grimauld Place

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Twilightluver919-Padme'nAnakin, Loonynamelass, Bramble Icedancer, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Mi'era Az'ule, Jokegirl, SandraSmit19, Sakura Lisel, and Babi Girl -mandi-.  
_**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 7:**

**Events At Grimauld Place**

Grimauld Place during the holidays was even crazier then it was during the year. Mr. Weasley was thankfully alright after the snake attack. Currently, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were trying to find out how everything was going at school.

"So how have the lessons been going?" Lupin asked Harry, lowering his voice.

"Really well, actually. Professor Snape said I'm doing really well." The two men just stared at him.

"_Snape_ said that?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I've learned a lot this year. Potions is actually fun this year believe it or not." the boy said, much to the shock of the two men opposite him. He then left, leaving two dumbstruck people staring after him.

"He's gone mental. You think Snape's tampered with his memory?" Sirius asked. Remus could only shake his head, unnerved at Harry's sudden change in attitude about Snape.

* * *

Dinner was just wrapping up, and Order members were arriving for that night's meeting. Severus Snape had just arrived, and Sirius immediatly took action.

"What did you do to Harry?" He demanded to know.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Black." Snape replied cooly. The banter began, and the two men starting bringing up accusations from school days, while Lupin tried to be the peacemaker.

"You know Sev, I'd love to hear all about your complaints against Sirius and James, but I'd prefer to get the meeting over with sometime this decade." Silvana said, leaning against the door frame, a smirk on her face. She had arrived a few minutes earlier, and had finally had enough. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Harry had to stifle a laugh at her sarcastic words.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione said politely. Silvana turned to face her students, and her smirk turned into a small smile.

"Hello Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry." she said, nodding to each one in turn. Meanwhile, something Hermione had said registered in Lupin's mind.

"Professor?" he asked slowly, looking between Silvana, Severus, and the current students of Hogwarts.

"Yes, Remus. You see, I've temporarily taken over the Potions professor's position while Severus has been out doing work for the order." she said. Relief seemed to shake Lupin and Black's bodies.

"So you're the one whose been teaching Harry..."

"Yes," she replied sharply, cutting Sirius off.

Meanwhile, Harry was having a hard time containing his laughter, and finally could no more. Silvana looked over to him, and immediately understood what had happened.

"So, I see you decided to fool Sirius and Remus the same way I tricked my students on my first day." she said to him. The boy only nodded. Silvana simply shook her head. _So that's where you are James._she thought, thinking of her deceased (former) classmate, before following her brother and fellow Order members into a separate room of the house. As she was the last one to enter the room, she took the liberty of whispering a spell her brother had invented at the door, thus making it impossible for anyone to eavesdrop.

"Arthur, you're alright then?" she asked Mr. Weasley before they started.

"Yes. All thanks to Harry."

"Good, good. Well, let's get on with the meeting then, shall we." she said. Something he had said concerned her, and when she got back to Hogwarts, she would have to find out more from Harry...she had her suspicions that might help everyone.

Throughout the meeting, Silvana found herself sneaking glances at her brother, trying to decipher how he was doing. She obsered that he seemed to be more tense then usual, and more on edge.

"Miss Snape!" Professor McGonagall said sharply, bringing the witch out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, unsure of what she had just missed.

"Silvana, how are Harry's extra lessons going." Professor Dumbledore asked her kindly.

"Very well sir. He's improving." she replied, relieved that this was all that she needed to report on at the moment. The meeting ended soon after that, and Severus was the first to be out the door, removing the spell his sister had out on as he went. Silvana was right behind him.

"Severus." she said, her voice hard and commanding. The man turned to face her, and she stepped closer to him, before pulling him into a separate side room.

"Make it quick, Silvana. I have to get back to my work." he said to his sister, who took a step backward, staring at him.

"What happened to you? Don't you trust me Severus?" she asked quietly, hurt. He took note of this, and sighed, before responding.

"Of course I do, but I"m not allowed to tell you. You've been in the Order long enough to know that less information is better."

"I want to know that you're safe." His sister replied stubbornly.

"You know I do my best to be careful. And I've succeeded each time, haven't I?" he replied cautiously, wary of Silvana's temper. Attempting to change the subject, he said,

"So. You've gotten Potter to actually accomplish something?"

"Yes, I have. He's not James, Severus. I can see Lily through him, as well as James." Silvana replied, her voice rising. "You need to forget about the past, or at least put the past behind you. Harry's a different person. He has so much weight on him right now, he really doesn't need aversion from you!"

"Silvana..." Severus said warningly, but the witch took no heed. She was on a role now.

"Enough is enough Severus. All of your classes are very talented as a whole. But you've been to blind to see that. You've let your prejudices, hatred, and past get in the way of seeing that. We were both forced to grow up much faster then most people, due to the war and our home life. But at school...at school you were just another one of those school boys, Sev. But you haven't let go. And it's time you let it go, and grew up!" she finished, tears starting to form in her eyes, before she turned away. The Potions Master just stared at her, numb and in shock, letting her words sink in. After a moment or two of complete silence, he walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, and he pulled her into an embrace, like when they were younger.

"Lily wouldn't have wanted this." Silvana whispered into her brother's chest.

"I know, Sila, I know." he said quietly, using his nickname for her from when they were kids.

"I have to go." He said abruptly, and with one last tight squeeze, he released his sister, and strode to the fireplace, where he disappeared a moment later. Silvana stared after him.

Meanwhile, unknown to the Snape siblings, Harry Potter was listening in on what they were saying from outside the door...or so he thought. He was proved wrong, however, when Silvana said,

"Harry, it's not nice to listen in on people's conversations." He stepped nervously out of the shadows, and came to face his Professor.

"Thank you." he said. "For defending me." The young adult in front of him waved her hand.

"It was the right thing to do. And I meant every word of it." she said, now looking the raven-haired boy in the eye. He nodded, and looked as if he wanted to question her on what he overheard, but she held up her hand.

"I'm sorry Harry. Not right now. But I promise you, at another point in time, I will answer your questions." she said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice. The boy simply nodded once again, and she left him, flooing back to her room at Hogwarts.

As Silvana stared up at the ceiling, she just hoped that she had finally gotten through to her brother. People could change…so why was he so reluctant to? As she thought over what she had said, she hoped she hadn't hurt him. Due to their upbringing, the two were very close. They tried so hard not to let anything come between them. So she hoped he wouldn't let this "little" riff separate them. But she was right...she could only hope that he would finally realize that now.

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	9. Severus Snape's Sight

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Virginia May Swan, Twilightluver919-Padme'nAnakin, Bramble Icedancer, Spontaneous. Combustion99, tibys, Princess Lu, XsarahXwillXachieveX, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Babi Girl -mandi-, Whispering-Lestrange, Gaow, and Death Eaters rule._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 8:**

**Severus Snape's Sight**

Severus Snape sat at his desk later that night. He had decided to retire home, before going back out the next morning to continue his work for the Order of the Phoenix. His head was in his hands as he thought about his sister's words to him. And the worst part was, she was right. He could see that. But that didn't mean he had to like it. And it certainly didn't mean he was going to give into her words automatically. _Just give Black another reason to want to kill me, will you Silvana?_ he thought sarcastically. _He practically did today because _you_ have been so nice to _Potter. In his mind, the last words was spat, as if it were a curse word.

She was right...Lily wouldn't have wanted him to treat her son so foully. But he couldn't' forget that he was James Potter's son as well…the man who had tormented him throughout their school days…the man who had stolen Lily away from him. He couldn't just forget things like that…and his son was a spitting image of him. He was a trouble maker, a talentless little brat. He couldn't understand for the life of him what Silvana (or Dumbledore for that matter) saw in the boy.

And as for the rest of his students…had she really managed to get through their thick heads and teach them something? Had she _actually_ managed to get them to produce a half-way decent potion? That was something he would have to see for himself.

But he couldn't help but think that his sister was right. He hated Gryffindor house, more than the average Slytherin, because of what it meant to him…because of the people who had come from it, and made his days at school miserable. If it hadn't been for Lily and Silvana, he didn't know how he would have made it through…as hard as that was to admit. But what was harder to admit was that he had made grave mistakes, and they couldn't be fixed, no matter how hard he tried.

He had high expectations of his students because of his own potion making ability…the the only thing he had excelled at in school, _and _enjoyed to this day. Everything else...he had come to regret at one point or another. The Dark Arts...did he still like them to some extent, yes. But it was because of them that Lily Evans was dead, and he was stuck being a double-agent in this stupid war.

Severus groaned, and leaned back in his chair, starring up at the ceiling. _Why did life have to be so complicated?_ He thought miserably._ And why does Silvana _always_ have to be right?_ He continued, internally scowling at his sister. And he could just imagine her, smirking at him in response.

Hey all! So I have the next chapter almost all done already. So if you want a preview, please let me know with your review. Thanks! :)

Plus, I've put another poll up concerning this story, so if you could please go and vote on it, that would be greatly appreciated.

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	10. Vision Truths and Questions

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, Seduce, Bramble Icedancer, Whispering-Lestrange, Spontaneous. Combustion99, and bellastrange51._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 9:**

**Vision Truths and Questions**

Silvana sat at her desk after dinner on Friday night. She was supposedly grading papers, but in all reality, she was deep in thought, her mind reeling. And not the least of her problems was how to go about approaching the subject of visions with Harry. She could only hope that he wouldn't be angry at her for imposing.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. She bade the person entrance, and got to her feet as Harry Potter once again entered the classroom, closing the door behind him.

"Harry. There's something I wish to discuss with you, and I hope you do not think of my question as imposing." She said. Harry nodded, puzzled by the strange statement, and took a seat on one of the two stools set out for the night's lesson.

"Harry, I'd like to know about your visions. That is, I'd like to know exactly what you've been seeing." She said, her voice calm. Inside, however, she was nervous, and slightly afraid, as odd as that seemed. She had only been on the receiving end of one of Lily's tempers once, but once had been more than enough. She had been witness to many more of her outbursts against her fellow classmates. And she happened to know that Harry had inherited his mother's temper.

To her relief, Harry didn't immediately go off on her. However, his expression hardened a bit, and he looked down as he thought, a slightly sad look appearing. There was a moment of silence, and Silvana waited patiently, looking at the student in front of her – the son of her best friend. It was then that the boy looked up, and started to explain.

"Most of them have been of a long, dimly lit hallway. Then I would go through a large, dark door at the end of it, only to find myself in a circular room, surrounded by doors that all looked the same. It was only recently that I actually got to the circular room. Each time I have this vision, I get a bit closer to seeing more before I wake up." he said, his voice still surprisingly calm.

Silvana felt her eyes go wide before she quickly blinked, and composed herself once more, and gestured for Harry to continue. But the boy seemed unwilling to do so. Silvana looked down at him and said quietly,

"Harry, I know this must be hard for you to do, but I promise, you will not be judged for anything you say in here."

The Gryffindor stayed silent for another moment before taking a deep breath, and saying,

"Alright. Fine, I'll tell you. Do you remember the night Mr. Weasley was attacked? How I was the one to tell McGonagall about it happening?" he asked, and Silvana thought she could detect nervousness in his voice as he asked this question.

"Yes, I do. Can I assume you had a vision of that happening?" she said, her voice holding some curiosity to it, but also an encouraging note in it.

"Yes. But whenever I have the room dreams, I'm myself. When I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked, I – I was the snake." He said, head down, looking slightly ashamed. Silvana put her hand cautiously on his shoulder, and he looked up, his eyes full of mixed emotions.

"Thank you Harry. For trusting me enough to tell me the truth. I'll think over what you've told me, and get back to you on what I think is going on.

Now, since I have a feeling you won't be able to clear your mind tonight, I will give you two options. Either you can return to Gryffindor Tower now, or you can wait a bit, and ask me some of those questions I know have been bothering you since Christmas." She said, getting up, and picking up her stool, brought it back to behind her desk. From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry get up as well, and take a few steps forward. As she expected, he picked the latter of the two options.

"I was wondering…what did you mean when you said that my mother wouldn't have wanted this?"

Silvana's smile faded slightly as she turned around to face the young wizard.

"Harry, before I tell you anything, please understand that not all of this is mine to tell. Now, to answer your question…" she started to say, but stopped when Harry's expression changed. He had been looking glum, at her first words, but his expression had brightened when she had continued. Silvana chuckled.

"Yes Harry, I _am_ going to answer your questions. What you have to understand is that when Severus looks at you, he sees your father. A man who he openly disliked. You see, your father and Sirius made life very difficult for my brother. They taunted him, and the dislike between them was similar to the dislike between you and Draco Malfoy…with the exception that you don't bully him so much as he bullies you."

Silvana paused for a breath, and to watch Harry's expression. He seemed to be taking this information fairly well, all things considered. He then asked hesitantly her a question.

"Earlier in the year, I used the Protego spell to prevent him from entering my mind. I saw into his, and saw my father dangling Snape…er, I mean – "

"Snape is fine Harry. I know that's what you call my brother by, and so long as you call me something else, it's perfectly acceptable." Silvana said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh. Okay then. So I saw my father dangling Snape, but it didn't seem as if he had provoked my father." Silvana grimaced, clearly remembering that day.

"No, Severus had just been sitting underneath a tree, minding his own business when your father came up. It was that same day that Severus made a grave mistake. He – "

"…insulted my mother. I know. He called her a…" Harry interrupted, only to be interrupted himself by his Professor.

"Yes. An action he still regrets today." At this, Harry looked confused.

"Why? He was a Slytherin. She was a Muggleborn Gryffindor. Didn't he hate her like all the rest of them?"

"Harry, Severus has _never_ hated Lily." Silvana said quietly. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I can't tell you anymore without going into our home life, and/or his private life." She said. And personally, she didn't really _want_ to tell him anymore on this topic anyway.

"Alright. I understand. Thank you Professor. I'll see you on Monday for class." The boy said just as quietly, obviously still pondering what he had been told.

She nodded, and he left, dazed. Or at least…he started to. Because just as he his hand was reaching for the handle of the door, it swung open, and there, in the doorway, clad all in pink, wearing a sickly sweet smile, was Dolores Umbridge.

I've put another poll up concerning this story, so if you could please go and vote on it, that would be greatly appreciated.

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!!!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	11. The Toad's Questions

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Taeniaea, _**_**Loonynamelass**__, _**_bellastrange51, angelous369, Bramble Icedancer, potter-granger-mad, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Adurna-Brisngr, Charlotte MaryWeather, KJ Bridgerton, Gotacold, HarryPotter-Twilight2929, Maejirase, darkcrystal97, anymousse rox, FlyingNargles, and TripleEclipse StormSaviour.  
_**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Toad's Questions**

"Why hello Dolores. May I _inquire_ as to why you are here?" Silvana said, putting the same sickly sweet tone to her voice that the toad woman always used.

"I heard noises down here, and came to see what was making them. And then I find you two. What is going on in here this late at night?" she responded, apparently taking no notice of the other witch's voice.

"Private lessons" Silvana replied, her voice growing cold, her eyes turning coal black.

"Really? It doesn't seem as if there are any materials put out." Umbridge said, her voice still sickeningly sweet.

"That's because Harry was leaving. Hence the reason he was at the door when you opened it." the Potions Professor said, trying her hardest to refrain from cursing the "High Inquisitor".

"Well, from the sounds that were coming from this room, it didn't seem as if you were teaching him, so much as you were talking about private matters to him."

"Both were happening. I grew up here, and knew his parents. Is it so wrong to tell him something about that concerns him?" Silvana replied, her voice even now, but the coldness was still there.

"If you were telling him lies, and encouraging his, then yes. You are not suppossed to be dissussing anything that does not pertain to your class."

"As far as I'm concerned, that decree applies only during school hours." she pointed out, unnerved at the never ending questions of the suspicious "pink lady". "And Harry is _not_ telling lies." she said her voice hard.

"But surely you have heard all the lies that spew from his mouth about a certain Dark Lord..."

"Those are not _lies, _Dolores, that is the _truth_. And if you are too blind to see it, then I suggest that you have your eye sight checked." she said, interrupting the other Professor. Now she had gone to far, and those who knew her could tell by the flame within her eyes. Harry noticed this, and took a few steps back, suddenly wary of his new professor and friend. However, Umbridge failed to notice this, and continue on in the same manner.

"Well. If you insist on believeing this deranged boy then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. I - I will have to fire you." But much to the confusion and misunderstanding of Dolores Umbridge, Silvana smirked.

"But you do not have the authority to do that."

"As High Inquisitor I most _certainly_ have..."

"No, you do not. You cannot fire me because I was never officially _hired_ in the first place." Silvana said, crossing her arms, and her smirk widening.

"Now, if you're done with your twenty questions of the evening, I suggest you leave my classroom. Come Harry. I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower so that you do not get in trouble. Because thanks to the _great_High Inquisitor, you are now out of bed past curfew." she continued, gesturing to Harry. And, sweeping past the toad lady much in the same manner that her brother often did, she exited the room. Harry stared for a moment, before running to catch up with her. Both left a gaping, startled, and fuming Dolores Umbridge behind.

"That was amazing!" Harry said to her as he caught up with the older witch. Silvana grinned.

"Thank you Harry." There was silence for a moment, before Harry dared to ask his question.

"Professor, why did your eyes change color?"

"I have yet to find an answer to that, to tell you the truth. All I know is that they do. And it's always been the same colors for the same emotions. And to be perfectly honest, I quite like it." she replied.

"Harry, Padfoot is still at his brother's house, correct?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry responded, confused.

"I just wanted to discuss with him and Lupin my interpretation of your visions before I tell you. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. Well, here we are. Good night, Harry. I'll see you Monday for classes." Harry nodded, and said the password. But half-way through the entrance way to the Gryffindor Tower, he stopped and turned.

"Silvana?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. Now get some rest, and I'll see you Monday." she replied, smiling gently. He nodded, and she just stared after him until the portrait shut.

As she made her way back to the dungeons, she thought over what she had told Harry. And she realized, with some shock, that there may be more than one reason for wanting to go to Headquarters. Not that Severus would approve. But then again, she wasn't exactly going to tell him her motives in the first place. After all, the last thing she needed was for him to kill a valuable member of the Order of the Phoenix...and maybe something else. She would just have to wait and see. But at the moment she had bigger problems...like how to get rid of the toad. Maybe it was finally time to call on the Weasley twins.

_For the reason why her eyes changed color, see chapter 1!_

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	12. Interesting Discussions

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, lrjuni92, Taeniaea, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Twilightluver919-ILiveForJesus, Hao'sAnjul, MoonRiderXXX, Kiefercarlos, ADHD CrazyDayDreamer, and Karou WindStalker._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 11:**

**Interesting Discussions.**

One week later, Silvana was preparing to put both of her plans into action. She planned to visit Number 12, Grimauld Place that weekend, and talk to Sirius and Remus. But before she left, she had just one thing that she had to take care of.

As her last class of the day was packing up, she called out,

"Will both Fred and George Weasley stay behind?" They did as they were told, exchanging slightly nervous looks. She beckoned them forward to her desk.

"So. I have heard that you two are quite the pranksters. Am I correct?" They nodded.

"Good," she said in response, smirking.

"You see, I am leaving this weekend to go see Padfoot and Moony. And I do believe that our Head Inquisitor is I great need of a taste of fun. Which is why, while I'm gone, I would like you two to round up all whom you think would help you, and devise one big explosion party in the Great Hall, without her knowing, of course. I do hope you won't get caught, but I you do, I will be there to take the blame. Plan to execute the night in about two weeks or so. So, are you in?" she said, finishing. The twins' grins had been growing the longer she spoke."

"So you _want _us to cause havoc?" Fred asked. When Silvana nodded, the two Weasleys high-fived each other and said,

"Wicked!"

"We're in!" George said.

"Perfect. Well then, I must be off. Have a _fun_-filled weekend you two." She said, following the twins out of her office, grabbing her cloak on the way out. She then locked her office and classroom doors before heading off towards the main entrance of the school. Once out of the school, she quickly made her way to Hogsmeade, where she apparated to the steps of Number 12, Grimauld Place.

Upon entering headquarters safely, she sighed in relief. She had made it without any trouble. Having hung her cloak on the stand, she made her way into the dining room. She round it almost empty, as compared to during the holidays. There were only three people in the room. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Wotcher, Silvana!" Tonks called cheerfully, causing the older witch to grin.

"Hi Tonks, Mrs. Weasley," she said, before turning to Lupin and saying,

"Could I talk to you and Sirius for a bit?" The wizard nodded, and led her into the parlor where Sirius sat reading the Daily Prophet, a look of disgust upon his face. He looked up when they entered.

"Silvana! What are you doing here?" he asked flustered, dropping the paper in his surprise and haste to stand up.

"I need to speak to you and Remus." She answered, amused witch his reaction.

"About…?" he said.

"Harry." Silvana replied simply. Sirius's demeanor immediately changed.

"What? Is he okay? What's – "

"Calm down Black! He's fine." ("For now" she added under her breath.)

"Oh. Then what…?"

"His visions." She said. When she didn't elaborate right away, Black gestured for them to take a seat. Once the three had down so, Silvana leaned forward in her seat, facing the two men.

"As I assume you know, I've taken Severus's place in teaching Harry occlumency. Last week I talked to him about the visions that he's been having. And I believe I've found a way of deciphering them." She said.

"What do you mean, _deciphering_?" Remus asked.

"I mean, Harry seems to be having two different types of visions."

"Really? That's odd." Lupin mused.

"This whole situation is odd to begin with Remus." She pointed out, before continuing.

"For the most part, he seems to be having the same vision each time. He goes through a dark hallway, and through a door to a circular room. But he's in his own body, so to speak. But he's had one other vision that was quite different. It has to do with the night that Mr. Weasley was attacked."

"Ah!" Sirius said, and she turned to him, surprised.

"He told you?" she asked.

"Yes, over Christmas break." Sirius replied, growing, well, serious.

"Do you know Remus?"

"No, I don't know the details. Only that it was Harry who told Dumbledore that Arthur had been attacked." the werewolf replied.

"Alright, I'll start at the beginning then. It's probably best to start there anyway," the lone witch said.

"As you know, it was Nagini, Voldemort's snake, that attacked Arthur. But when Harry saw this vision it was different. He wasn't witnessing the snake attacking. He _was_ the snake."

"What?" Lupin asked hoarsely in disbelief.

"He feels terrible about it now of course, but between the two of us, hopefully we've convinced him that it wasn't his fault." She said, nodding her head at Sirius.

"Now, here's my opinion on the whole matter. I think that when Harry is seeing a vision through either Nagini or Voldemort's eyes, then the scene is really happening. However, when he is in his own body, Voldemort is playing with his mind, trying to get to Harry. What do you think?" she asked after voicing her thoughts.

"What you're saying sounds reasonable." Remus said. Silvana nodded appreciatively.

"I agree with Moony. But the real question is, why aren't _you _doing your job correctly and helping him to block Voldemort from entering his head in the first place?" Sirius said, his voice raising.

"Excuse me!" she replied, her voice rising to match his.

"I've helped Harry quite a bit! He's improved greatly since we've first started. And if I remember correctly, I had only just _started_ lessons with him when Arthur was attacked. Don't you _dare_ blame me for his visions, Black!" she shouted back at him, leaping to her feet as the man in front of her did as well.

"Sirius, calm down!" Lupin said in a loud but calm voice, but Black paid no attention to his friend's words.

"You know, if you _really_ wanted to help Harry, he would've been able to block them by now! But you _don't_! You just want Voldemort to win. You're just as bad as your greasy brother!" Black shouted. Silvana fumed as she responded.

"Shut up Black! Shut up! I will _never_ want Riddle to win! How could you even _say_ that? Do you not know me at all? And of course I want to help Harry! How could you even _say_ that I don't care about him?" she responded, her voice reaching new heights as she screamed in desperation.

Then, deciding that she didn't want to hear anymore, she stormed out of Grimauld Place, where she promptly apparated away to Spinner's End. She would spend the night there and return to Hogwarts the following morning.

That night, for the first time in many years, she let silent tears roll down her cheeks and her body shook with sobs as she replayed the evening's events.

_How _could _he think that? How could he possibly think that she wouldn't want Harry to rid himself of Voldemort's visions? How could he have been so cruel to her? _

_And yet, why, after everything he had accused her of tonight, did she still want to be with him? Why, after all the accusations that had come from his mouth both prior to tonight, and earlier this evening did she still love him?_

**Hey All! So I've put up (yet another) poll about this story! Thanks! :)**

**Sorry it took so long to update! And yes, I realize that the chapters are short! Sorry about that!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	13. Serious Sirius

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_****__I would just like to say a quick thanks to BelieveInTheUnbelievable, Mistress of Magic22, MissAmuletAngelPotter, PlasticSpork. GreenThumb. MyLife, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Loonynamelass, Night-Storms, 13krirla,_ _**saturdayfanbast,Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead, ShiningStarLily97, SilverMoon100, Sololight, Beautiful-Phoenix75, lilmzkylaann, and ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks.**_

___****_**_This is my fifth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!),_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 12:**

**Serious Sirius**

**(Take 2)**

"I don't believe it! How could she?" Sirius ranted, pacing up and down the living room in front of his friend.

"Sirius – " Lupin began.

"No! Don't even. She just has to – "

"Sirius! Just stop and listen for a moment." Remus said sharply. His friend stopped his pacing, and sat down next to him.

"Do you _really_ think that Silvana wouldn't' want Harry to stop having these visions? She loved Lily, you know that, and she would do anything for Harry. Why don't you cut her some slack, and see the truth?"

After a moment of silence, Sirius spoke again.

"I've made a real mess of things, haven't I?" he asked. After another silent moment, Remus asked,

"You like her, don't you?"

Slowly, Sirius nodded.

"Well, don't worry, if I know Silvana, she'll forgive you. She doesn't keep grudges for long. And besides, if she's not used to you being an idiot by now…well, I'm pretty sure she is. But just keep in mind that she _isn't _her brother, Sirius. But you _do_ have to accept the fact that she is indeed Severus's sister."

Sirius only nodded in response to his friend's words.

"I'll leave you to figure out how you're going to sort this out." Remus said finally, getting up, standing up, and, patting Sirius on the shoulder once, he left the room.

Now, most people who know Sirius know that he is _not_ a thinking person. And does whatever he wants, without first thinking about the consequences or results his actions might have. And once again, this proved to be the same kind of situation.

He stood up, determined, and marched over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, and tossed it in, shouting,

"Silvana's Room at Hogwarts!"

Meanwhile, Silvana was just carrying a large stack of books through the door when she looked up and saw Sirius Black, standing in her quarters, she dropped her books in surprise.

"Sirius! What – how – what are you doing here?" she hissed, stuttering a bit.

"I came to see you. To apologize for my actions last night. I shouldn't have accused you of things that weren't true."

Silvana stared at Black, stunned. _Sirius Black was _apologizing! _To her?_

"I – I guess I'm sorry too. I was just hurt that you, as someone who knew me well, was accusing me of being against Harry. And by default, against you." She replied, blushing. In order to (try and) hide this, she bent down to pick the books up. To her surprise, Sirius bent down to help her, looking very, well, serious.

"Silvana, there's another reason I came tonight." He said as they stood up. At the Snape girl's puzzled expression, he continued.

"I – I think – I love you, Silvana."

"And, you're not just saying this to annoy my brother, or pull a prank?" Silvana said, one eyebrow raised. When Black nervously shook his head no, she said, barely able to keep the smirk and shake from her voice.

"Well, Black, I don't think I love you." She said. The Gryffindor's face fell. She took a step closer.

" I _know_ I do." She said quietly. A huge grin broke out on her friend's face, and he pulled her into an embrace. But after a moment, Silvana realized exactly where they were.

"Sirius! You have to go! Now!"

"But – "

"No buts! Now!" she said, hurrying him to the fireplace.

After he had gone, she sighed, smiling serenely, as she leaned up against the wall. _Sirius Black loved her. Wow!_

**Sorry about that! I didn't realize the original had gotten deleted. Hope you liked this one!**

**Anything you recognize is from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	14. A Talk with the Twins

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to BelieveInTheUnbelievable, Mistress of Magic22, MissAmuletAngelPotter, PlasticSpork. GreenThumb. MyLife, Princess-Lazy-Chan, Loonynamelass, Night-Storms, 13krirla,_** _**saturdayfanbast,Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead, ShiningStarLily97, SilverMoon100, Sololight, Beautiful-Phoenix75, lilmzkylaann, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, and LupusMalfoy  
**_

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 13:**

**A Talk with the Twins**

A knock of the door of her classroom the following Friday night brought Silvana out of her thoughts. She sighed; putting away what she had been working on as she admitted whomever was outside in. (She was _supposed _to have been grading papers, but instead, she found herself looking over old photos and letters, particularly ones about a certain Black...) She looked up as the door opened to reveal the Weasley twins. She beckoned them inside, and gestured for them to take a seat in the two stools that were now in front of her desk.

"Well boys, what can I do for you tonight?" she asked, but already had a hunch as to why they were there. The twins grinned at each other, before one started speaking.

"Everything's all set and ready to go for tomorrow night." George said. The Snape girl smirked.

"Perfect. Who's in on it?" she asked.

"Well...let's just say a lot of people from three different houses." Fred said, looking uncomfortable. _Hmm…what are they hiding? I'll have to investigate that. Maybe Harry knows…then again, with these two, maybe not._

"And what time does this plan go into action officially?" she asked, much to the boys' relief.

"Right at the end of dinner, as Umbridge is finishing up her announcements."

"Couldn't have picked a better time." she responded, pleasing the two boys. But then they were silent, much to her confusion.

"Professor, we've been thinking. Hogwarts isn't really the best place for us, especially not right now. We know what we want to do with the rest of our lives. We just..." Fred started to explain, and Silvana thought it was the longest she had ever heard one twin speak at a time.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, puzzled. She leaned forward a bit, to know that she was being serious, and listening to them.

"What my brother means, Professor, is that after tomorrow night," George started to say.

"Well, at the end of tomorrow night, technically speaking," Fred butted in.

"Yes, at the end of tomorrow night's events, we, that is Fred and I, are going to leave Hogwarts." George said.

Silvana just stared at the boys for a moment, taking in their words, and realizing how much thought they must have put into this decision.

Meanwhile, Fred and George glanced nervously at each other, both thinking the same thing. _Had it been wise to tell their professor ahead of time about their departure?_

Silvana straightened up a bit, and asked in a very serious tone.

"And you're sure you want to leave?" They nodded slowly.

"Then good-luck in your future. You are both very bright. But may I ask why?" she asked, and the boys breathed a sigh of relief. Fred began the explanation.

"Because ever since the toad entered, Hogwarts has gotten worse – "

" – and so we figure it's only a matter of time before she gets rid of Dumbledore temporarily – " George continued.

" – and since we already know what we want to do – " Fred said.

" – what's the point of staying?" George said, finishing the ping-pong sentence.

Their professor nodded slowly, before breaking out into a small smile.

"Well then, I applaud you for going though with this. Though am I correct in saying that your mother doesn't know about this?" she asked, and chuckled at their panicked response of _no_.

"Well, I look forward to seeing the final production tomorrow night, boys." She said, standing up, and her students followed suit.

"Thanks professor," Fred said, as George nodded. She simply smiled.

But as they reached the door, she spoke again.

"And one more thing!" she called, causing the twins to turn around and face her.

"As I once told Harry, my job here at Hogwarts is temporary, but my place in the Order is permanent. If you ever need help, with anything, don't be afraid to ask." She said, finishing her little speech. The two boys nodded appreciatively once, before leaving.

Silvana sighed as she watched the door close. They were great kids, but they were right…and that's why she was looking forward to tomorrow night so much…because finally, that vile woman would be getting _exactly_ what she deserves. Snape smirked, before retiring to her quarters. Yes, looking forward to tomorrow night indeed.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	15. Night of Chaotic Fun

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Mistress of Magic22, givetherabbitthefreakintrix, siiriuslove57, shinoyami, Twilightluver919-Fight4Britney, Loonynamelass, bookworm182, Starlightthedark, bellastrange51, and destinysings._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 14:**

**Night of Chaotic Fun**

Silvana was seated at her usual spot at the head table Saturday evening. Dinner was just about finished. She looked over to the Gryffindor table, where she caught Fred's eye, and he smirked, and nodded once, telling her that they were ready. She grinned, and nodded back, letting them she was ready too. It was then Dolores Umbridge stood up and made her way to the podium.

"Well," she started.

"It's been another pleasant week for us all. And remember – " but was cut off by a sudden _whoosh_ sound. Distracted, she turned her head, but was unable to make out where it had come from. Slightly unnerved, she continued to speak.

"Violators of the rules – "

But was cut off again by an explosion outside. And then chaos truly hit. All around the school, mini explosions started going off, and the Great Hall filled with a green smoke, caused from a spot right in the center of the room. Coughing, the students and teachers quickly made their way out to the hallways, where they were met with all kinds of strange sights.

Colorful fireworks and random lights were going off at timed intervals.

Orbs of colorful gas swirled around, smelling of various scents depending on the color.

Swamps were springing up, dragging certain students, (mainly members of the Inquisitorial Squad) in with it, up to their waist.

Balloons were blowing up, then popping, dropping water, confetti, candy, (which Silvana was careful not to eat, sure that they were some of the Weasley's specialites that kept students out of class) and various other elements at them.

Up ahead, near the toad's office, an especially large swamp had appeared, unleashing a hoard of live toads into her office. Outside the great hall, and in the dungeons, special fire works were going off that unlocked and broke all the chains on the walls, and cracked all the decrees from the Ministry that had been put up.

And that's when true chaos started. Or rather, an all out Hogwarts party. Every person on the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams, and then some others, mounted brooms that had somehow appeared, and flew up to the ceiling, where they all pointed their wands upward and shouted in unison,

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

There was silence for just a moment. Then all the lights went off. And out of nowhere, colorful lights started appearing, like spotlights, and strobe lights. And that's when the music started blasting. When the lights came on to a dim, they lit up on Umbridge, who had been bound and raised into the air, surrounded by bouncing pink lights.

"Who did this? You – you!" she started screeching, but couldn't get very far, for as soon as she started to speak, a gag formed over her lips, preventing her from speaking anymore.

Every teacher looked completely shocked that this was happening, leading Silvana to believe that Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to tell the other students. (Though how exactly he had gotten the word around, she had no idea…but for some reason, she had a hunch that Harry had something to do with it…she would have to ask him about it when she told him what she thought of his dreams.)

But even better was the fact that, though surprised, Silvana's co-workers were doing absolutely _nothing_to stop the rebellion. She grinned. Finally, the students of Hogwarts, (and Umbridge for that matter) were getting _exactly_ what they deserved.

From across the hall, she saw Fred and George wave at her. She smiled, and mouth _Good Luck_ to them, before waving back. The two then yelled out to everyone,

"If anyone interested in buying products that were displayed here, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge, who was still struggling in vain against her enchanted bonds.

And then the two took off, out the open window, and into the evening sky. Silvana watched them go. She really admired the Weasley twins, (and all the Hogwarts student for that matter) but knew they would meet again.

The various professors now started weaving themselves through the crowd of partying students, and freeing up the Slytherin students who had gotten sucked into the swaps. (These students promptly ran running straight for the dungeons without a backward glance.

All of tonight was very good use of magic, and very impressive. Silvana herself knew that she was proud of them all, (especially the two students who had just left the building).

Meanwhile, the students had taken to hitting their Defense "teacher", who had a bubble around her, and candy would fall to the ground each time a successful hit was made. She had become a human pinata, and with all her pink, she looked like one too!

Shaking her head and smirking, Silvana made her way over to the corner where this was happening. The crowd is students parted for their teacher. She waited until she was directly face to face with the toad before she spoke, her voice smug and cold.

"You see Dolores. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to win. We're just too strong. So go ahead, try and stop us. Tell the minister. Because I'm going to tell you right now, you will lose. Have a good night Dolores. And enjoy it while you can." She said, before turning on her heel, and walking straight towards the end of the corridor, getting ready to retire for the night.

But she was stopped by a sudden sound behind her. It was applause. Snape turned, shocked at the reaction she was getting. Standing up had always been one of her fortes, because she had been forced to stand up for her brother so many times, and even for Alice and Lily once or twice, (though mostly for Severus, whether at home, or here).

She bowed mockingly.

"Thank you, thank you. You are two kind," she said sarcastically, earning some laughs.

"Now start wrapping things up out here. I don't want a bunch of tired and lazy students in my class tomorrow!" she said in a more serious voice.

Groaning, the students just waved her away, and she turned and left.

But once she got to the dungeons, all the humor and joy of the night seemed to fade into the darkness as memories of her past resurfaced. She _never_wanted anyone to go through what she and her brother had gone through, but unfortunately, she suspected that Harry might have had a similar upbringing with the Dursleys. Well, she would just have to ad that to the list of things she wanted to talk to him about. (And then maybe pay a small visit to the Dursleys. It would give Petunia a real shock.)

Smirking at the thought of getting payback on the girl who used to tease her, and of the payback that had occurred earlier that night, she settled down at her desk, and proceeded to right a detailed letter to Sirius about the night's events, and laughing as she pictured his reaction. Tonight was most certainly a success.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise you, this story will be finished, and I won't abandon it. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	16. A Talk With Harry

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Jokegirl, Whispering-Lestrange, BelieveInTheUnbelievable, Mistress of Magic22, Loonynamelass, Adelina Avalee, Karou WindStalker, Skylan D. Water, am80951, bellastrange51, ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks, and Nimway Emrys._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 15:**

**A Talk With Harry**

As Harry Potter walked the familiar route down to the dungeons, he wore a smile on his face, surprised but pleased at how things had a few nights ago. However, that smile disappeared as he pushed open the door and saw his professor looking worriedly at some papers.

"Professor?" he said concerned.

Silvana looked up, and upon seeing her pupil, she hurriedly put away her papers.

"Come on in Harry," she said.

"Now, we've got a lot to talk about tonight." She said, rising from her seat.

"Professor, is everything okay?" Harry asked, coming into the room.

"Everything's fine, Harry. I just have a lot on my mind." She responded, and Harry nodded, knowing what that was like. So he changed topics.

"Saturday night was great!" he said, and for a moment, he thought he saw a sliver of a smile cross her face.

"I'm glad you had fun. But it's time to get down to business." She said, and Harry nodded, taking a seat. Silvana leaned against her desk.

"Harry, I think I've found a way to tell decode your dreams apart," she said.

"What do you mean exactly, Professor?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

"The dreams that you usually end up having, the ones where you're yourself, aren't really happening."

"So are you saying that as long as I'm seeing the image through my own eyes, it's just a dream."

"Yes Harry. An image that Voldemort wants you to see. We think he's trying to lure you to get the weapon for him." Silvana explained.

"But when you're seeing the scene through Voldemort or Nagini's eyes, then it's really happening. Do you understand?" she continued. Harry nodded solemnly.

"Thank you Professor," he said, looking up at her.

"You're welcome Harry. And just so you know, I've told both Remus and Sirius about this, so no matter where you are, more than one person knows."

Harry nodded again in response.

"Now, I have a question for you. How was it that Fred and George were able to alert so many people in such a short amount of time, without anyone on the outside knowing?" she said, smirking.

"It's because –I'm sorry Professor. But it's a secret."

"Harry, have you started a secret defense group?" she asked him, her voice just above a whisper. Harry paled.

"Yes," he said.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I was very suspicious about how everyone knew right away. And I was talking to Sirius a few weeks ago, and he let slip something he called _da_. It didn't make much sense to me, but I figured if something was going on _you_ of all people would know about it."

"Yes, we've started a defense group called _Dumbledore's Army_. Because honestly, with Voldemort back, and the ministry interfering at Hogwarts, we need to learn this stuff somehow."

"So you're teaching them how to defend themselves." Silvana said, and at Harry's nod, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Well done. Your parents would be proud." She said softly, and she could see how much that meant to the boy in front of her.

"Thank you Silvana," he said, and she felt a surge of affection for her godson…not that he knew this fact yet.

"Why don't you go head back to Gryffindor Tower. There's a lot that you have to think about now, isn't there?" she suggested softly.

Harry looked up and said,

"Yeah, there is. But I'll let you know about anything that occurs." After Silvana nodded, he left, and she went back to her desk, putting her head in her hands.

She had meant what she said too, because she knew that _she_ was proud of him.

But then she thought to what he had said almost as soon as he came in, and as her mind replayed the events of Saturday night, she wondered if she had done the right thing.

Silvana Snape loathed bullies with all her being. But as she remembered what she had said to Umbridge, what had happened to the toad, she sighed, and wondered what was becoming of _her_. Because that night, had _she_ become the bully?

She leaned back in her chair, frustrated. And for some reason, her mind wandered to Harry again. She knew from experience that Petunia hated anything to do with the Wizarding World. She just hoped that Harry's home life was alright. But sadly, she didn't think that it was. And yet, she hoped with all her heart that his life was better than the one she had had. And yet, she knew it was.

Silvana shook her head to clear her mind. Everything was happening so fast all of the sudden. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

_Come back soon, Sev. We need you._

She thought, before getting up and carefully placing the papers that she had been looking at prior to Harry's entrance away in a locked draw, and going to sleep.

It had been a long day. And ever since Saturday night, she had a feeling that things were not going to be improving here at Hogwarts. She sighed again, before turning out the light.

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	17. Severus Snape Returns

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, PrettyGirl5894, freerice, Mistress of Magic22, tmjay10, YukiKyo, Spontaneous. Combustion99, Macey247, and _****_panneler-san._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 16:**

**Severus Snape Returns**

One week had passed, and slowly but surely things returned to how they were, (with the exception of a furious and very cautious Umbridge). It was the last period on that Friday, and it was once again a double potions session for the fifth years Gryffindor-Slytherin group.

Since it was a double session, she decided to have them participate in another board test, like she had the first day, to test their knowledge of the potion they would then be making in their assigned groups the second part of the lesson. The difference with the activity was that they now had to right down not only all the ingredients needed, but, in order, the color(s) the potion was supposed to be, and number the ingredients in the order they were added.

"Now, know you already covered this particular potion earlier this year, but as so many of you had trouble with it, I thought we'd give it another go. So everyone, will you please line up? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin today, if you will." Silvana said, pleasing the group. (She alternated between Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and girls vs. boys.)

Silvana flicked her wand, and the tables and benches flew and stacked themselves against the wall. She then drew the line and put up the barrier.

"Your potion for today is the Draught of Peace. Go!" she said, shouting the last bit, and then stood in the middle of the room, watching her students.

Fifteen minutes later, the door to the classroom opened, and but the students paid no attention. At least, not until that person yelled,

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

Every student's head snapped to stare at a shocked and bewildered Severus Snape.

"I didn't say to stop. You still have five minutes!"

"And to answer your question, Severus, _teaching_." She replied simply, walking over to where her brother stood.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Fine. So what _exactly_ is going on here?" he asked. Silvana, though miffed by his curt answer, figured she get it out of him later, when the students were all gone.

"Teaching, Sev. And not _all_ your students are as inadequate as you think." She said.

Meanwhile, from the back of the Gryffindor line, Harry Potter was carefully watching the two Snapes converse. He had one seen them together once, at the Order meeting.

"Aaand…STOP!" she yelled, six minutes later. As she walked over to assess the answers, her brother watched her curiously.

"Gryffindors win!" she announced, turning to face the class.

"What? But we put the ingredients up there too!" Draco Malfoy protested.

"Mr. Malfoy, while you did indeed put up all the correct ingredients, that's about all your team managed to do. If you want to win, perhaps you should convince your house-mates to work harder on learning the material." Silvana replied, and even the young blond couldn't argue with that. Of the entire fifth-year Slytherin class, only three students were actually doing well.

"Now everyone, get into your groups and starting working on the potion. I'll be around in a bit to help out," she said, and with another flick of her wand, the chairs and tables resumed their previous position.

Within minutes, water was boiling, and the low hum of talk had settled over the room. (And the occasional glances at Severus, who was just staring at how smoothly the class was running.)

"You see," she said, "they _can_ succeed."

And sure enough she was right. Two cauldrons were emitting a silvery wisps, showing that the potion had been made correctly. Others were simply emitting various colored wisps. And then you had the groups who didn't follow directions at all, and whose potions had turned into purple goop, or was emitting horrid smells. Silvana immediately cleared out the offensive cauldrons.)

"Good job everyone. Enjoy your weekend." She said as the students packed up and filed out.

"Now, tell me the truth," Silvana said seriously, leading him into the office.

"It – it was just horrible, Silvana. The spy act is one thing, but this mission? It – it was totally different. Spells flying everywhere, having to put a permanent shield charm around yourself. Even the Death Eaters started turning against each other."

'Well, you're back now. You're safe – er." She said, coming behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He nodded, looking miserable.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" she suggested.

"And by the way, your students have a lot more talent then you give them credit for." She said, much to her brother's disbelief. She shook her head as he left. It always boggled her why he refused to see the better of people.

The following night, both Snapes were present at dinner. As Dumbledore stood up to make his speech, Silvana looked out over the mass of kids she had gotten to know so well. She had loved being back here but…but this wasn't really where she belonged.

"Now that Professor Snape has returned, Miss Snape will be leaving us. I would like to thank her personally from all of us for filling in and helping us out. We wish you the best of luck." He said, and as he finished, a thunderous applause began, surprising and overwhelming Silvana, and shocking Severus.

"Good-bye Severus. I'll see at the Order meetings. Good luck," she said, embracing her brother.

The two were back at the Potion Teacher's private quarters, and Silvana was ready to leave. Severus nodded, and watched his sister leave, wondering what exactly had occurred in the months he had been gone…and what she was hiding from him. It wasn't like her, so for her to do so, something must have happened…now the only question was, what was it, and _why_ was she hiding it from him?

_Hey all! I've just joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or the founder of the group, Gryffindor777. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	18. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Jokegirl, LilyLunaEtheline, Loonynamelass, catlover123456789, PolgarAnna, bellastrange51, Dragons and Foxes, XoXMaximumculleNXoX, shortsweett88, morganlep, Pearldrop08, JeannaMaria7, HeartlessVampireGirl, and AngelofNightandDarkness._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!)_**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 17:**

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

As Silvana re-entered her house at Spinner's End, she shuddered. She _hated_ living there, but unfortunately had no where else to go. Every room in that house brought back bad memories. She quickly flipped a switch on the wall, and light flooded the room. She sighed, before slowly making her way up to her room. The one thing she had always loved about Hogwarts was that she had always felt _safe _there, as opposed to her own home.

As she passed the kitchen, she was brought back to one particular memory. She must have been no more than six years old, and Severus, about four and a half.

_Silvana was in the drawing room, reading when she heard shouting, then a crash and a terrified scream – _Severus_! _

_Quickly putting her book down, she rushed into the kitchen to find her dad, once more drunk, in a rage, towering over her mother. She had a large red welt on her arm. There was a pan on the floor. Tobias Snape grabbed his wife, and thrust her to the ground, yelling, and cursing about how he should have told her what kind of a person she really was, and how it was all her fault that she and Severus were causing weird things to happen. _

_As Tobias raised his hand again, Severus screamed, and Silvana looked to see her younger brother in a corner, tears streaming down his face. She ran over to him, so far unseen by her father, and hugged him close to her. Then she saw that he had two red marks on the backs of his legs. This made her furious. How_ dare _someone try and hurt him!_

_"Mummy!" he cried, and Tobias whipped around._

_"Be quiet you little brat!" he sneered loudly, but just as he went to though a plate on him, Silvana covered him with her own body, and felt the plate break as it hit her, and she knew that she would have cuts to tend to later._

Silvana shook her head to clear her mind of this horrible memory, and began moving slowly up the stairs. But as she looked into the bedroom she had once shared with her brother, she was brought back to another horrific memory. This time, she was fifteen, making Severus thirteen.

_There mother was out for the evening, and so she was already on edge. But as she quietly sat in her room, trying to do her homework without her father's noticing, the door suddenly slammed open, and she looked up, terrified, to find Tobias just staring at her._

_Moving slowly, she put her books down, and started to get up, when her father suddenly rushed forward and pinned her down. She screamed, but her mouth was quickly covered by his massive hand. By now, she was frightened, and that fear only increased as Tobias smirked, before his other hand rested first on her stomach, before moving towards the base of her shirt._

_Eyes wide, she tried to struggle, but she was just too weak, and he was just too big and too strong for her to fight. Still, she knew she couldn't give up. As he pushed her down, she winced. The marks on her back – the marks where her father had used his belt against her – stung, and, feeling the need to cry out, she bit down hard on his hand. Momentarily, he released it from on her mouth, and she screamed again, before it was once more smothered._

_And that's when the panic set in. because the base of her shirt was now, somehow, above her chest, and the only thing protecting her was her bra._

_and then suddenly, just as a massive hand clamped grabbed her garment, the door swung open again, and there stood Severus, a dazed, and confused expression on his face. But Silvana saw his eyes widen as he took in the scene, before becoming furious. So furious, in fact, that somehow, their father was suddenly against the far wall, unconscious._

_Severus rushed over to his older sister, wrapping his arms around her._

_"Are you alright?" he asked, but she didn't' answer, instead choosing to just let the tears come freely as he moved them to the bed. They just stayed there like that until she fell asleep in his arms._

Silvana shuddered at the memory, but then a soft smile touched her face. Because, s horrible as her memories of this place were, in a way, if it hadn't been for all those things, she doubted that she and Severus would have been as close as they were now.

And besides, if they hadn't lived in Spinner's End, then they wouldn't have met Lily until much later on…when it would have been too late.

Speaking of which, if she had learned _anything_ while at Hogwarts, it was that Harry was having a much rougher home life than she had thought. Though, now that she thought about it, that wasn't very surprising. Petunia had never been able to stand the fact that Lily was a witch and she wasn't.

Well, if she had to, perhaps over the summer she would have to visit Number 4, Private Drive, and remind Petunia of just exactly whom she was dealing with…and, if absolutely needed, of their childhood.

All in all, she was not very fond of her childhood…and even worse, it had been a part in helping to make Severus the bitter man he was now. But she could see though that at times, and see that he was the same boy who held his sister close when she needed to be comforted. Now if only he would stop being so close-minded…and if only everyone else could see him for the person he really was…that would make a world of difference in _everyone's _lives.

_Hey! So I didn't particularly enjoy writing this chapter, as it made me sad. But I felt as if it needed to be there, so here you go!_

**_I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! (But my computer had a major problem with it, so therefore I couldn't get to the documents where I have some of these chapters saved on.) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!_**

_Hey all! I've joined the group Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could all please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or our go to people of the group, Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	19. Visions,Actions&Emotions of the Ministry

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, LilyLunaEtheline, angelvan105, WIP-Writer In Progress, bellastrange51, iluvparker, mycatisevil, Cullendaughter45, xXxDark-LifexXx, Tomboys-live-4ever, Alex274, Ice. Queen345, James018, and Midnighter 13._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 18:**

**Visions, Actions, and Emotions of the Ministry **

Silvana had been away from Hogwarts for two and a half months now. And she surprisingly, she found that she missed teaching. - She missed all the random conversations of the different students during classes, in the halls, and in the Great Hall. She missed their expressions when they got something right in her class. She missed the laughter she would hear. – And she missed seeing the students and her old professors themselves everyday, (especially Harry – her godson). But most of all, she missed the feeling that she would get knowing that she was aiding the students in what could help them in their futures, and knowing that she was making a difference.

She sighed, leaning back against her pillows. If it weren't for Hogwarts…what would have happened to Severus?…to her? She closed her eyes for a moment, and just let the memories rush by her.

She was startled out of her thoughts by hearing the flames. Her eyes flying open, she saw her brother's face.

"Potter's had another vision. About Black. He's about to go to the Ministry!" he said, before removing his head from the fireplace. Silvana sat straight up, eyes wide.

_This couldn't be good. And if it was about Sirius, he wouldn't even remember to listen to reason. Sirius! She had to get to Hogwarts _now_, and find out the truth!_

Quickly scrambling out of bed, she flooed to her brother's quarters, where she raced out, and into the hallways, looking for some sign of Harry. Because she knew that right now, she was most likely one of the only people he might listen to.

Speeding up, she dashed through the hallways, ignoring the surprised whispers of students.

But it wasn't until she reached the main yard of Hogwarts that she found her godson.

He was helping his friends to mount thestrals. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all present. Silvana felt a rush of admiration for the five students that were willing to risk their lives for Harry's mission.

"Harry!" she called, all six students turned.

"Harry, wh – "

"We're going to the Ministry. Voldemort's got Sirius there. Voldemort's torturing him!" the young boy said, and Silvana detected the fear and desperation in his voice.

She walked towards him, and stopped only when she was directly in front of him. Putting her hands on his shoulders, he looked up at her, and she saw the same fear she felt.

"Harry, were you torturing Sirius?" she asked, her voice calm, and patient, despite what she felt inside – this was something she had learned both from Severus and simply from the war.

"What? No! I told you, I _saw_ him be –… I – I saw him." He said his voice quiet with the realization; he looked up at her as he said this, his green eyes wide. And personally, Silvana let out a sigh of relief – a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding in the first place. Looking up, she saw the other five looking at her. Standing straighter, she addressed the group.

"I'll go check and make sure that Sirius is safe at home. In the meantime, I want all six of you to got down to the dungeons. I – "

"But Professor! Snape hates – " Ron started to say.

"I know that Severus dislikes you. But I will send both a patronus and a note with you. If he knows what's good for him, he won't argue with you staying there." She explained, cutting Ron off.

Turning, she summoned her patronus, whispered a message to it, and sent the beautiful gazelle away to inform her brother of what was happening. At the same time, she had conjured a piece of parchment, and the same message was written on it, which she then signed, and handed to Luna.

"He'll most likely believe you, as you're not a Gryffindor." She said.

"Now go. I'll be back soon," she said, ushering the still dazed group towards the castle.

Then, not wanting to waste time, she hurried towards Hogsmeade.

Once there, she quickly apparated to Number 4, Grimauld Place.

"Sirius? Sirius!" she called, her anxiety increasing with each step she took into the dark house.

"Silvana?" a familiar voice said, and the witch spun around to find an old friend watching her…just to the person she wanted to see.

"Remus. Where's Sirius?" she asked.

"He's gone ahead to the Ministry. I was told to wait here and pass word onto the rest of the Order." He explained.

"Tell them to stay here. I got a hold of Harry. He and the others are waiting in the dungeons. Well, let's _hope_ they are." She said.

"I'm going to get Sirius." She continued, determination in her voice.

"Be careful," Lupin said, and she nodded her thanks, before apparating straight to the Ministry of Magic.

Wand out, she slowly started down the dark hallways. For some reason, she landed in a room filled with glowing, misty orbs. _The Department of Mysteries! – The same as Harry's visions!_

"Si – "

"Ah, Silvana. How nice of you to join us," a slippery voice said, startling her. She turned, wand raised, to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," she replied, her voice guarded.

"Do you know _why_ we are here, Silvana?" he asked her, and she remembered at that moment that Lucius still trusted her completely.

"Because the Dark Lord is trying to gain access to a prophecy."

"Correct. Perhaps – "

"Lucius, Harry isn't coming here tonight. I saw him myself on my way here. However, if you could _kindly_ tell me where Sirius is, - "

"Black, Silvana? I expected better from you." The man sneered.

"Perhaps. But he _is_ a classmate of mine." She said, making sure to keep her voice level.

"And what do you mean, Potter isn't coming tonight?" Lucius asked.

"Just that. You and your fellow Death Eater friends that are following you can go home. You aren't needed here." She explained, and winced internally as Malfoy let out a low curse.

"Very well. I am sure we will meet again soon." He said, resuming his aristocratic manner as he turned to leave.

"And Sirius is where, Lucius?" she asked, making him stop. Her blood ran cold as he smirked, before flicking his wand. Immediately, a bound and gagged Sirius appeared at her feet. She gasped, before kneeling down beside him.

"Sirius?" she asked, and watched as his eyes opened in shock, and widened upon seeing her. Quickly, she removed his bindings. But just as she did, his eyes glazed over, and he fell forward.

Now fearing for his life, she quickly apparated the two of them to Grimauld Place.

"Silvana – "

"Not now, Remus!" she said, cutting off her inquisitive friend as she flooed to her brother's quarters.

Conjuring up a bed, she quickly laid her friend down.

"Harry, Neville please go get Madame Pomfrey. Ron, Hermione, please go alert Professor Dumbledore on what's happened. Ginny, Luna, go find my brother and tell him to come here immediately." She said, issuing orders to the six students, who were all staring at her wide eyed, but nodded, and hurried off.

"Sirius. Sirius, please," she said desperately, but still he refused to wake. Dragging a chair over to his bed, she waited patiently. Moments later, all three staff members where present. Surprised at the scene before them, they stopped short.

"Can you help him?" she asked, at once, the medi-nurse began bustling around. Severus, however, just stared coldly at the unconscious man.

"Sev, please," Silvana begged, and as he looked at his sister, he realized that he couldn't allow her friend…_Lily's_ friend, to die, no matter how much he loathed the man. So slowly, he went back into his storage room, and he too began to help.

Now all there was left to do was watch and wait. And Silvana found herself impatient and anxious to know the outcome – desperate to know that her friend…the man she loved…was alive and well.

**All references are to _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

_Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!_

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or "our go to people of the group", Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	20. Will You?

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Cullendaughter45, xox-siriuslyinlove-xox, angelvan105, bellastrange51, aoife525, melissa1995, LilyLunaEtheline, xFender'sGirlx, Loonynamelass, lolbuddy, FluffyDuffa, _****_hannawolf, and obsession-iz-a-good-thing._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 19:**

**Will You...?**

"Sirius, please wake!" she urged again quietly.

Meanwhile, Severus was watching his sister closely. He couldn't understand why she was so concerned over Black. Surly she remembered what the Gryffindor man had done to him during their school years? And looking even closer, he could see something else in her eyes, which, for once, were not hiding her feelings. She was looking at Black, not with loathing but with…was that…was that,_ affection?_

Severus shuddered, unable to understand how his sister could possibly care for this man. Unable to comprehend what was happening. Was there something that he was missing?

He then turned away, unwilling to be able to look anymore. But from the corner of his eye, he saw his enemy stir.

"Sirius?" Silvana asked hopefully.

"Silvana," he whispered, his eyes opening.

"Sirius!" Harry said, reminding the two that they were not alone. The man looked up, smiling at his godson.

"Hello, Harry," he said, trying to regain his strength back...and just in time too, as Harry fiercely hugged his godfather.

Slowly, everyone else started backing out of the room, wanting to give the two boys some privacy.

"Silvana!" a voice called, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"Stay. I – I want to speak with you." Sirius said, and she nodded, a slow smile coming onto her face, surprised though she was.

But where a smile was on face, a deep scowl formed on her brother's.

"Be careful," he said quietly to her, before turning away and storming down the hall, his cloak flying out behind him.

Puzzled, she reentered her brother's office, and smiled at the sight.

Harry and Sirius were sitting across from each other, both wearing worried, but in a way, serene expressions. Sirius, however much of a prankster he was, could, amazingly, somehow, indeed be serious at times. At he truly seemed to care about Harry's well being. And, as was proven by the recent Ministry incident, he would go to any lengths for the boy…as he should. Lily and James were right in making him godfather.

Now if only she was there more for Harry in his early years…of all the things in her life, this was the thing she most regretted. But it was necessary that she stay hidden from everyone…though it was never fully explained to her, she knew that the less people who knew about her, the better.

Sighing, she leaned against the doorway.

"Professor?" Harry asked, startling her.

"Yes?" she replied, coming one step into the room.

"How did you know what was happening tonight?" he questioned.

"Severus contacted me, saying that you had had a vision and were going to the Ministry," she explained.

"Oh, I – "

"Harry, though you may find it hard to believe, my brother _is_ a good person…most of the time," she said, and she heard Black snort, causing her to glare at him.

"I know that you don't think very highly of Severus, to put it nicely, but, as I'm sure you've learned, you can't always judge someone by last name, _or_ when you don't know every detail." She said, coming to be eye level with him.

"We've both made decisions, and dealt with situations differently. But I can say this…I was friends with Lily for years, and even James sort of came to accept the fact that even though I'm Severus' sister, I wasn't him…now if only _my_brother would accept that you're not James…or Sirius for that matter." She said, smirking as she looked at the Gryffindor man.

"I know you'll make the right decision in the end. And do me a favor Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If the Dursleys are giving you any trouble, let me know. I'd be more than happy to pay your relatives a visit," she said, and Harry, though looking slightly confused, nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," Sirius said, and the boy looked between his godfather and professor, before nodding again and leaving.

"So…" Silvana started, sounding just _so_ eloquent.

"Thank you. Without you, I would probably be dead right now," Sirius said.

"You – you're welcome. I – I couldn't let you die," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Yes, well…I – I know that we haven't, well, - confessed for very long, but – I – "

"Sirius, are you alright?" Silvana asked, concerned with the usually composed man's stuttering.

But what he said was the one thing that she was not prepared for.

"Silvana Snape, will you marry me?"

_Hey! Sorry for the extremly short chapter, but for some reason, I just couldn't find the words to write a very good chapter! Hope you still enjoyed this one!_

**_Hey all. I've put up (yet another) poll, though the action I probably won't be taking for some time. If you could just give me your opinion, that would be greatly appreciated! Thanks all!_**

**All references are to _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

_Hey all! I'm a member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. If you could please go to freerice dot com, and earn some rice for my stories, (and then tell me how much you earned) that would be fantastic! Also, if you're interested in joining the group, or want more information, feel free to contact me or "our go to people of the group", Loonynameless or echoing noise. Thanks again everyone!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	21. Are You In Or Out?

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to ****Loonynamelass, LilyLunaEtheline, angelvan105, ****The Emerald Doe, bellastrange51, Extraho Lacrima, and Cullendaughter45.**_

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 20:**

**Are You In Or Out?**

"What?" Silvana exclaimed in surprise.

"Sirius, I….this is…I mean…yo- you're not doing this just to get back at my brother, are you?" She stuttered, bewildered.

"Silvana, I love you and I _do_ want to marry you," Black replied. Silvana simply nodded, dazed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"Silvana, haven't you learned by now? I'm _always_ Sirius," he replied, grinning.

She laughed, before flinging her arms around him. He responded by lifting her off her feet and twirling her around, before putting her back down and wrapping g his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"So is that a 'yes'?"He asked.

"Yes. But –" she said, and Sirius groaned.

"A few things. First, you have to promise to stop being so cruel to Severus. You _will_ be family soon. The least you can do is act civil to each other." She stated.

Sirius sighed.

"I know it won't be easy, but please? … For me?" she pleaded, causing her friend, no _fiancé_, to sigh again.

"Alright, I'll try. For you," he replied softly.

"Thank you. Now the second thing is that before we tell everyone else, I want to let Severus and Harry know first. I'll speak to my brother alone at first, and then have you come in. And if you want to do the opposite when we tell Harry, that's fine by me –"

"Silvana, you're a part of his life too. You _are _his godmother af –"

"Yes, but he doesn't know that yet, Sirius!" she interrupted him, exasperated.

After a moment of silence, she asked,

"Are you strong enough to go and tell them now?"

"In a moment or two I'll be ready," he replied, sitting down.

Without warning, he suddenly pulled her forward towards him. But just as their lips were about to meet, the door flew open.

"Silvana, I – "Severus was saying, but stopped short on the sight of the two. He then glared, (though his sister could detect the hurt in his eyes,) before turning and storming out of the room.

"Sev!" she called, rising to her full height, just staring the empty doorway.

"Stay here," she ordered Sirius, before running after her brother.

"Why – how could you Silvana?" he roared, spinning around to face her, his face full of emotions.

"Severus, I – please, just hear me out, and don't interrupt." She begged, and stiffly, the man across from her nodded.

"Sirius just asked me to marry him," she said.

"What? And what did you –"

"I said yes. _But_ –" she said loudly, preventing him from remarking.

"I made him promise to be civil to you. And I need you to promise me the same. Both of you mean so much to me."

"Then why are you marrying him if I supposedly mean so much to you?"

"Don't you want me to be happy, Sev?" she asked in return, taking a step closer to him.

"Of course I do. But with _Black_?"

"I really love him. But I don't – no, I couldn't bare the thought that you will hate me for it."

At this, Severus' defenses came down, and he moved forward in three quick strides to reach his sister, before pulling her into a strong embrace.

"I could _never_ hate you, Sila. Not after everything that's happened."

"Then please? Can you accept this?" she pleaded, and grew nervous when he didn't reply.

"For you, yes. But I'm not promising that we will be any more civil to each other when alone." He said.

"I guess I can live with that…for now," she responded, a semi-content smile on her face.

"Silvana, can I come –"

"Snape," Sirius said, restarting his statement.

"Black," Severus said just as simply, his voice hard as he looked up, before stepping towards the man, away from his sister, wand out.

"Black, I'm letting you go through with the marriage. But if you do _anything, anything _ at all to harm her, you _will_ answer to me, and I will make you pay dearly for it," he said, his wand just inches from Black's heart. Sirius just nodded.

"You don't have to worry about _me_ hurting her," he replied, for once able to (sort of) see where the man was coming from.

They both nodded, before Sirius draped an arm around his fiancé's shoulders, and turned her away.

"Oh, and Severus? If it helps, you're the first to know." Silvana said, before going with Sirius to tell Harry, leaving a stunned and confused younger brother alone.

By the time she got to Harry, Sirius was just telling him what they were planning.

"Congratulations!" he said upon seeing Silvana, who smiled in return.

"Thank you. But we want your input on this," she said.

"Me? Why?"

"You're my godson, Harry. And besides, we don't want you to feel; well…what _do_ you think?" Sirius said.

"I think that it's a really good thing."

"Thank you," Silvana said, just a roar of people came towards her.

"Congratulations!" "When's the wedding?" etc. remarks followed as members of the Weasley family, plus Tonks, Lupin, and a few others came to greet them.

"We don't know yet," Sirius replied, making everyone shut up.

"Well, I suppose it's about time. And fitting too, that the two godparents would marry," Lupin said, and Harry turned to face Silvana.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Harry, I - … When Lily and James named Sirius your godfather, they named me your godmother at the same moment," she said, staring the boy straight in the eye. From the corner of her eye, she noticed everyone else quietly backing away, giving the two some space; a gesture she greatly appreciated.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, Harry," She apologized.

"Wait, you're – I – I have a godmother, too" he said, obviously still in disbelief over this new information.

"Yes, you do. And I care for you so much. I just hope you can forgive me for not being there for you when you were younger," she said. Harry just nodded numbly.

"Why – "

"Harry, I'm sorry, but that information is confidential. But what I can tell you is that only Severus and Dumbledore knew my whereabouts, and that I was even still alive," she said, and this time, he seemed to understand more.

Then, without any hesitation or warning, he hugged her, welcoming her as his godmother. Surprised though she was, Silvana couldn't be more thrilled with how well he was taking the news…both sets, actually.

All in all, she was fairly happy with the way everyone had taken the news.

Now for the hard part…planning the actual wedding.

**All references are to _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	22. Preparations

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, silkentracker, bellastrange51, angelvan105, lily lupin1, Sailor Girl3, lunathevamp, Calyn, TeeniexTinyxTiger, Jazzy Kiral, and Lizzie Lah Lah.**_

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 21:**

**Preparations**

And she was indeed right. Having to prepare for a wedding, especially in a time of chaos, was hard.

Lucius Malfoy had been caught trying steal the prophecy meant for Voldemort and Harry. During his very brief trial, he had been forced into revealing the reason why he was there – thus letting Fudge know that Voldemort was back; that he had been a fool the entire year.

Personally, Silvana was a bit worried for the young Malfoy boy, especially considering how much he emulated his father.

Sighing, she went back to the various magazines that lay spread out on the table.

"What colors do you think, Sirius?" she asked tiredly.

"Maroon and gold," he replied immediately.

"Sirius, I am _not_ having a Gryffindor – themed wedding," she responded indignantly.

"What about maroon and silver?" she asked. _This way, it will have the Gryffindor side that he wants – but Severus won't leave immediately on site._

Groaning a bit, he nodded his consent and his fiancé gave a sigh of relief. _One thing down, a million more to go._

She was going shopping later with Molly and Tonks for a wedding dress. She had never realized just how much preparation had to go into events like this. she just wanted to get to the wedding…or did she? Putting her head in her hands, she groaned. She would have to talk to Severus about that – as much as he probably didn't want to even hear about the topic.

When they got to the shop, Silvana just stopped and stared. There were so many choices! Going over to one, she looked at the price, just to get an idea and she gulped at the number she saw; she knew now that she would not be able to afford most of the dresses in this place.

"Let's split up…we'll cover more ground that way," she decided and the other women agreed.

As she felt her fingers graze through the materials of the various dresses, she felt special…they were doing this all for her. And a lump formed in her throat. No one had ever done anything like this before.

Thinking back to when she was a child, she realized now just how much she had missed out on.

A family…happiness…love…a childhood even. Because of circumstances, both she and Severus became adults before they were ready…much like Harry. Sighing again, she made a mental note to visit the Durselys.

"Silvana! I think I've found one for you!" a voice came through the store, startling the young witch from her thoughts. She quickly went over to where she heard Nymphadora Tonks call from.

The other girl was holding a beautiful ivory/white dress with silver flowers all over it. The dress was tight up top, then from her waist, flowed out.* The young bride-to-be immediately fell in love with it. She nodded, taking the dress and heading towards the dressing room.

When she emerged a moment later, the other two witches' eyes were upon her.

"Is it alright?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"You look beautiful," Molly said, causing her to blush. But in all honestly she loved it. She felt special in the dress…pretty for once. Actually, she felt like a princess. Nodding, still stunned, she returned and changed, before purchasing the dress.

Once home, she hid the dress well from Sirius Black's eyes.

"Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, a word," she called the following afternoon.

"I would be honored if you three would be my maids of honor," she said simply, nervous for their reactions. They all shared a look, before nodding excitedly.

"Thank you," she replied, relieved. Now to just talk with three other people, and she would (hopefully) be ready for the wedding…

_Happy Hanukkah to all the Jews!_

Her dress is on my profile, f.y.i.!

Sorry, I know it's short, but I have the next two chapters starting to be planned out already.

So if YOU WANT A PREVIEW, LET ME KNOW W/ YOUR REVIEW!

**All references are to _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix or Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	23. Important Talks

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

_**I would just like to say a quick thanks to Loonynamelass, bellastrange51, Mistress of Magic22, avrilavril, angelvan105, avrilavril, SinfulDesire08, and The never ending drums.  
**_

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 22:**

**Important Talks**

Two days later, Silvana found herself walking up the driveway of Number 4 Private Drive. It was time someone got to the bottom of this. And who better than someone who had a personal relationship with of Harry's guardians?

Straightening up a bit, she knocked. To her surprise, it was Petunia who answered.

"Hello Petunia. Long time, no see," she said, smirking. Her childhood "rival" just stared, before whispering hoarsely,

"Silvana Snape?"

"Indeed. I would like to talk to both you and your husband for a few moments, before talking to Harry himself." She said, getting right to the point.

Nodding slowly, still apparently dazed at having someone from her past in her doorway, she started to move to the side just as a raven-haired boy pounded down the steps.

"Silvana! What are you doing here? And how do you know Aunt Petunia?" he asked, bombarding her with questions.

"Wow, slow down Harry. One question at a time. I'm here to talk to your aunt and uncle, and then to you. The rest I'll explain later," she responded, before nodding towards Petunia.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said quickly, before following the boy's aunt into the living room.

"Petunia, who's this?" a large, bald man asked.

"Silvana Snape. She's here about…the boy," his wife responded nervously.

"Oh…him. Well, what does someone of _your_ kind want?" Vernon asked rather rudely.

"I would like you to stop treating Harry so poorly." Silvana replied.

"Us? Treat _him_ poorly? We feed him, give him clothes, let him live with us, and you're telling me that we've treated him poorly?" he asked, mockery and disgust in his voice.

"Yes," she said simply, sitting down and leaning forward.

"You feed him mere scraps, give him clothes five sizes too large for him, lock him in his room. Yes, you are treating him better that you could be, but far from what you should be. I was treated far worse, and therefore I can relate to Harry. Your wife can verify that.

Petunia, I have to say, I'm disappointed in you. I know you started to despise our world when you couldn't be a part of it, but I never thought you would let your hatred and jealously go this far," she said, looking at the other woman with contempt.

"You _will_ stop treating Harry so horribly, or I _will_ be back. And you will _not_ like the consequences," she said, her voice low and harsh. Glaring once at both husband and wife, she left the room and went upstairs to find her godson.

"Harry?" she called, knocking. When no answer came, she slowly slid the door open. He was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. He had apparently not heard her. Quietly, she went and sat down next to him. As she sat down, she startled him.

"Professor…I didn't see you come in," he said, using her temporary title in his haste.

"It's fine, Harry. Though I _do_ need to talk to you." She said, smiling slightly.

"First, about your relatives. Let me know if they give you any more trouble. I have no doubt that your uncle will, but maybe Petunia will stop, at least for the time being." Harry just nodded solemnly.

"Now for the good news. It's about the wedding, actually," she said, and the thought brought a brief, serene smile to her face.

"Now, normally in a wedding, there's only one best man. But considering this is Sirius we're talking about…and myself for that matter…we've decided to make some alterations."

"Silvana, why are you telling me this?" Harry asked politely.

"We've asked Remus to be one of the best man…and Sirius and I would be honored if you would be the other," she said, and Harry just stared at her, stunned.

"Ar – are you sure?" he asked and when she nodded, he grinned.

"Thank you," she said, embracing her godson.

"Do you think you can survive two more weeks here? Mr. Weasley will come and get you a week and a half before the wedding." She said, and he nodded glumly.

"I'll keep in touch," she said, before bidding him good luck and walking out the door and apparating to her house. She walked to her old room where she sat on the bed, and waited for her brother to return home, letting her mind drift.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long – only a half an hour – before Severus made an appearance.

"Silvana," he said, surprised that she was there.

"How was tonight, Severus?" she asked, biding for time.

"Long and boring," he replied, but his eyes told the truth – it was anything but boring.

"Something's troubling you," he said after a moment of looking at her – his weariness suddenly disappearing as she nodded.

"Two things, actually. First, did you know of Harry's situation at the Dursley's?" she asked, and her brother shook his head, his loathing for the boy clear in his eyes.

"He's treated better than we were, but not by a whole lot," she said simply, causing the man's eyes to widen as he sat down.

"What else?" he prodded.

"The wedding…or rather, what's going to happen _afterward_," she said, blushing as Severus tried to figure out her meaning. When he did, he made a face of disgust.

"Silvana, I really _don't_ want that image in my head, thank you very much," he said, standing up.

"Sev, I'm scared…I need my brother," she whispered, bringing him back.

"I – I don't know if I'm ready for all of this…if this is right…"

"Silvana, do you love him?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," she said quietly, and he brought her close to him as he responded.

"Then you should go through with it. Before it's too late." She nodded stiffly.

"And if he respects you, he'll listen to what you have to say…if he respects you, he won't make you do _that_ until you're ready." He said.

"When did you become so wise?" she asked him. He just smirked.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"Enjoy your last few days of freedom, before you're a married woman," he said.

"Severus – just know that no matter what Sirius says, you will _always_ be welcome at our place," she said gently. He nodded, bringing her close to him again.

Their ups and downs had brought them close over the years. And though he didn't like it, if she really wanted to marry Black, then she could. Just not without certain precautious, of course.

**OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**All references are to _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix or Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	24. The Wedding

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to Jokegirl, Loonynamelass, The Emerald Doe, bellastrange51, angelvan105, flightofbella, SlytherinWitchxx, HecatetheDarkWitch, _**_**XxMiSs. IdPeNdEnTxX, and twilightaddict98.**_

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 23:**

**The Wedding**

It was finally here! Her wedding day…she was finally getting married! And suddenly, she was nervous and fearful all over again. Was she truly ready for this? Was she really ready to become Mrs. Black?

Sighing, she donned her ivory dress, hoping the nerves would die down soon. Was Severus right? She wanted to believe it so much.

A knock on her door startled her, drawing the bride out of her thoughts. It was the very person she had just been thinking about.

"Silvana…you look…beautiful," her brother said, staring for a moment. She blushed, turning away.

"It's time to go," he stated, holding out his hand to her. She took it and he led her down to the double doors where she would enter from – the double doors of Hogwarts no less. Dumbledore had graciously let her use the school for the wedding.

The two paused outside the doors.

"Everything will be fine. Trust me Silvana," he said quietly.

"I – I know it will," she stuttered just as quietly.

"Hey – look at me. Black may not like me, but I know he loves you," he stated, bringing her close.

"Thank you Severus…" she whispered and he nodded before resuming the persona that everyone knew he was. Taking his sister's arm, the doors opened and he walked her down the aisle. She saw close family and friends gathered. But there were two people whom they had invited that were _not_ in atttendence. She would have to check up on them later...but now it was time for her to married.

Sirius just stared at his bride. She looked stunning in her gown.

The man holding the ceremony – someone Silvana wasn't quite sure who he was – then asked Severus if he was willing to hand her over to Sirius.

Everyone just stared at the Slytherin man. The two siblings made eye contact and, for the briefest moment, his eyes softened. He may not like it…but this was with whom his older sister had chosen to be with. He knew that she wouldn't make a stupid mistake. And so, slowly, almost painfully, he nodded. Silvana smiled at him, squeezing his hand once, before turning away and walking up to join her soon–to–be–husband.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls…"

And so the ceremony began. It was long and yet short all at once. She felt kind of light–headed, but for once, she wasn't sick or in pain – she was happy.

Then it came time for the personal vows. Sirius went first.

"Silvana Snape…when I first stepped foot into Hogwarts, I had no idea what was going to occur over the next seven years and beyond. You overcame the usual house boundaries…and I can't tell you how many times I remember you scolding us maurders when you were a prefect. But I think my feelings started to change sometime around my fifth year. And the following year, when you were no longer there…well, I realized just how lenient and wonderful you were.

"After Azkaban, you accepted me back, no questions asked. You went after me when I was in trouble. You've cared for Harry, Remus…everyone, without ever having a prejudice.

"Silvana Snape, you are the one I've chosen to live with forever. And I am honored to have someone like you by my side…and to keep me out of trouble. So thank you."

He finished, and Silvana had tears in her eyes, though most people were gaping…they had never seen Sirius Black so serious! Then it was his bride's turn.

"Sirius Black…I first saw you when you stepped foot in Hogwarts with my brother, my best friend, and countless others. And I have to say, I'm not quite sure where all these feelings came from. All I know is that somewhere along the line, I stopped disliking you and took a step back – and saw you for who you really are. A man who loves and never gives. A man who, even all that you've been though – still is a child at heart. When I heard that you were hurt, I didn't stop to think, I just wanted you safe.

"I grew up far too fast – but you've brought me something I never dreamed of having, especially after losing my best friends – happiness and hope. And you've also given me something else – a chance to be a kid. So, now I think it's my turn to show my appreciation. So thank you, Sirius Black. You truly are one of a kind."

The two smiled as the vows came to a close.

"Do you, Sirius Black III, take Silvana Snape to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied, happiness written all over his face.

"And do you, Silvana Snape, take Sirius Black III to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied.

"Then I declare you bonded for life." The newlyweds kissed before heading down the aisle. Everyone stood up, and the room immediately changed itself into the reception room.

Music played and both family and friends came over to congratulate them.

As the new couple danced, Sirius grinned.

"I can't believe that I ever agreed to marry a Slytherin," he whispered slyly.

"I can't believe that I ever agreed to marry you," she replied. Both smiled, very happy with the way things turned out. At the moment, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

Making her way over to her godson, Silvana just nodded her head to him, signing that she wanted to talk.

Once outside, she turned to him.

"So…what do you think of all this?" she asked, gesturing back inside.

"I think it's great! Though somehow, I never pictured Sirius ever agreeing to get married," he replied, earning a laugh.

"Yes, well, neither did I for that matter," she exclaim.

"Though I have to admit, I never though Sev would let me get married to Sirius either," she continued, a bit more serious now.

"I can see why…so why did he?" Harry asked.

"Because in the end, he understood that we loved each other – he wanted to make sure that I was happy – and like I said in my vow, I'm finally able to be a child at some time or another…Sirius being a grown kid himself lets me," she replied.

"Yes Harry, Severus _can_ and _does_ have the capability to love. He's not always the cold man you see and know," she persisted, seeing Harry's doubtfulness.

"What did you mean, _finally_ able to be a child," he questioned, confused by her words. His former professor sighed.

"I grew up in a household where, like you, I was not treated very well. In fact, compared to me, you're fairly well off," she replied, hesitant about telling him, but knowing he could both handle the information and that he deserved to know.

"What?" he gasped, looking up, shocked.

"Yes, it's true," she admitted.

"Now, why don't we return to the party? Unless you have any more questions, of course," she said and to her surprise, her godson nodded.

"May I come and stay with you sometime over the summer?" Silvana smiled.

"Harry, you never needed to ask. Just write a letter when, if you know," she responded. The two embraced before returning to the Great Hall.

Upon her re-entrance, Severus immediately brought his sister onto the dance floor. They swayed and she leaned into him.

"Thank you Severus," she whispered, causing him to look at his older sister.

"You're welcome. You deserve this…though what I ever did to make you want to marry _Black_, I will never know," he said, muttering the last part. Unfortunately, she heard him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just – I can't help whom I fall in love with," she said in an undertone.

"I know, I know," her brother murmured.

"Just remember…you deserve respect from him as much as he wants you to respect him," he reminded her.

"And if he hurts you, come straight to me," he said.

"Relax Severus. I'll be fine. And _you_ remember that you're always welcome at our house. You are first and foremost my younger brother. You will always be a part of my life, whether you like it or not," she said, joking slightly at the end.

"Thank you Sila. I – "

But a tap on his sister's shoulder interrupted him.

"It's time to go," Sirius said.

Silvana nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute," she replied and Sirius nodded once.

"Relax Silvana…as you said, it'll be fine. Just trust him _and_ yourself," her brother said, giving one last minute piece of advice.

Silvana just responded by hugging him once, before apparating to Grimauld Place.

Arms wrapped around her waist.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Black?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"It feels okay," she replied nonchalantly.

"Just okay?"

"Fantastic!" she said, hoping that her new husband didn't pick up on her nervousness as he led the way to the now joint bedroom.

Sirius reached around to his wife's back, starting to undo the zipper when he was stopped by her saying his name very softly.

"Sirius, do we really need to do this right now?" she asked quietly. He looked her in the eye, and she allowed her true feelings to show through for once.

"You're scared," he said, bringing her over to the bed, sitting beside her.

"Yes. I – I've never done this before," she admitted, blushing. Sirius just stared in surprise for a moment.

"Really?"

"I'm not you" she said. "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes," he answered, not meeting her eye.

"Yes, you'll answer me or yes we have to go through with it tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, we should probably do it tonight," he asked.

"In the Wizarding World, the marriage is only official once consummated. If we don't do it tonight, it'll start affecting us within a week. You'll be the first to feel the affects. You'll start feeling dizzy, weak. Soon you won't be able to function. I'll start feeling the affects a – "

"It's fine…I understand," she said quietly, interrupting him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…let's just get this over with," she said, looking down at her lap.

"I promise I'll be careful," he whispered. She nodded, and he kissed her gently before making his way to the back of her dress once more.

She sighed before giving in…she supposed she would just have to get used to living with Sirius…and sharing experiences with him now. It was going to be an interesting and unpredictable future for her. Silvana just wondered what it would bring.

_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year Everyone!_

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	25. A Trip to Malfoy Manor

**_I unfortunately do not own the world of Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

**_I would just like to say a quick thanks to bellastrange51, The Emerald Doe, Loonynamelass, angelvan105, LilyLunaEtheline, LoveofWarriors1998, lunathevamp, misaria, AcPa xox, twilightjen, MickyMcMuffinx3, Macey247, Slytherin96, and Ivy-Wayne-Hood._**

**_This is my fourth fan-fic. Hope you like it! (And if you haven't figured out by now, reviews are appreciated!) _**

**_I am writing 5 other fan-fics at this time as well. If you could please check out my profile and check them out, I would greatly appreciate that. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 24:**

**A Trip to Malfoy Manor**

Silvana walked slowly up the pathway of Malfoy Manor. She had to talk to the two remaining Malfoy residents. And with Lucius out of the way, hopefully, it would be easier. Sighing, she could only hope that she would get some answers.

Silvana would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She and Narcissa had been good friends, but then Lucius had intervened – or rather, he and Narcissa had gotten married. In fact, Silvana suspected that the only reason Lucius put up with her was because of his relationship with Severus (and, maybe, just maybe, not wanting to anger his wife.)

When Silvana entered the house, she was greeted by a house elf.

"Missus, what can Daisy do for you?"

"Could you show me to where Narcissa is, please?" she requested.

"O – of course, missus," the little house elf replied, not used to the kind voice that was addressing her.

The two magical beings went through the manner together. It was dark and gloomy. But more than that, the witch felt the magic within the fortress – the recent use of torture spells, causing her to cringe internally.

"In here, missus," Daisy said meekly, gesturing to a closed door.

"Thank you," she said to the little creature, causing Daisy to look up, wide-eyed, before retreating away.

She knocked and when a muffled, "Come in," bade her entrance, she pushed the door open. Narcissa was at her desk, looking at two pictures – one of the three Black sisters, the other of her and Lucius holding a baby Draco.

"Narcissa? May I come in?" she asked softly. The Malfoy woman's head shot up in alarm, but she immediately relaxed when she noticed who had called her.

"Silvana…how are you?" she asked, rising to her feet and hugging her long time friend.

"I'm fine. But what about you? How are you holding up? I didn't see you at the wedding," she commented, breaking away.

"Ah, yes. Congratulations…we got the invitation, but it's just – it's just too soon," Narcissa replied, turning away.

"I understand," her friend said sympathetically.

"Though, in all honesty, Lucius was only invited as your husband. It was only you and Draco I really wanted there," she continued, hoping to lighten the tension and her friend's mood. It (sort of) worked – Narcissa chuckled a bit.

"So I guess I'm now related to you," she said finally and Narcissa nodded before the two grew serious.

"But honestly Narcissa, how are you?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"I – I don't know, Silvana," she replied wearily, sitting down in the chair.

"It – it's just so hard. Between Lucius being in Azkaban, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters constantly here, and Draco's mission – well, I think it's beyond pointless to deny that I'm worried," she admitted, looking defeated.

Conjuring up a chair of her own, she sat down next to the once vibrant woman.

"It'll all work out in the end. I just know it will. And, if it helps, you and Draco can come visit or stay with me," she offered gently.

"Really? Ar – Are you sure? I mean, you – "

"Sirius _did_ always like you, Cissy. It was really only Bellatrix he never liked. And as for Draco, well…he's changing. I haven't seen him recently and yet I know he is. Speaking of Draco, where is he?" she asked.

"I – I'm not sure. Probably in the drawing room, doing some kind of work or another. He – he hasn't been himself lately, certainly not since Lucius was taken to Azkaban," Narcissa replied, and Silvana responded with a nod.

"If you ever need anything Narcissa, just ask. And please, promise me you'll keep me in the loop and won't let these things keep you down too much," she said, firmly but softly.

"I promise. Thanks Via," she responded just as quietly, using the nickname she had created when they were kids. (Since only Severus called her _Sila_, Narcissa had needed to come up with another name…hence _Via_.)

Silvana gave a small smile before leaving her friend to her thoughts. Quickly, she wandered the semi-familiar halls when she heard a voice that made her cringe.

"You're not working hard enough, Draco!"

Spinning, she sped for the room from which she had heard the voice and stopped in the doorway.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood over her nephew, who was pale; his face drawn in what could only be pain.

Even in the months since she had left Hogwarts – last April – she could see the changes in the young Malfoy heir. He was paler, his arrogance was lost. Draco had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. He was currently bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, looking weary and troubled.

"Ah, Silvana, come in. And welcome to the family!" she taunted. Draco spun on the spot, staring at his former professor, wide-eyed, confused.

"Hello Bellatrix. I was wondering if I could borrow Draco for a bit. I need to speak with him. _Alone._" She said coldly, staring right back at Bellatrix's dark, maniacal eyes. She just laughed.

"Very well, you can take him away. He's not doing very well at any rate. Perhaps _you_ could sharpen him up," she said, her voice high-pitched and cackling. With one more glance at his aunt, Draco followed Silvana (who just gave a curt nod to her former classmate) out of the room.

"Where's a room safe to talk?" she asked.

"I – in here," Draco stuttered, leading her across into the old sitting room.

_"Muffliato,"_ she whispered, pointing her wand at the closing door, ensuring that no one would be able to eavesdrop on them.

"Professor…what are you doing here?" Draco asked, still unable to believe that his former teacher was here…or that she had saved him (temporarily) from more time with Bellatrix.

"I've been a good friend of your mother's for many years now. I – I wanted to make sure that she and you were alright," Silvana replied.

"And – Professor, what did Aunt Bellatrix mean when she said 'welcome to the family'?"

"Ah – you see, the reason I came over was because I didn't see you or your mother at my wedding over the weekend. I was married to Sirius Black, therefore I am now related to you," she explained to a shocked Draco.

"You invited us to your wedding?" he asked, surprised.

"Indeed I did. And, I do believe, now that I am no longer your professor, that you _can_ address me by my given name," she remarked, perturbed at his response.

"Mrs. Black?" he asked, causing her to chuckle.

"I meant Silvana, actually. I – how are you doing. Forgive me, but you don't look very well," she said.

"I – I'm just under a lot of pressure," he replied, not meeting her eye. "Why do you care so much anyway? You were never very nice at school."

"I can understand why you'd distrust me. But at school, I tried not to show a biased opinion of students because I believe that as a teacher, it is wrong to show favoritism. Trust me when I say I have nothing against Slytherin, especially considering I was one during my school days," she explained. Draco's head shot up at this.

"You were?"

"Indeed – it's how I became such good friends with your mother. And as for why I care so much. I – I'm not sure exactly how to say this, but here goes. I am Harry's godmother, but – "

"If your _Potter's_ godmother, why are you talking to me?" he interrupted harshly.

"Because, two months or so prior, unbeknownst to them, your mother named me _your _godmother. So I guess you could say I'm a double-duty godmother. Lucky you, getting both Snapes for godparents," she joked, trying to lighten his mood as well. When he just stared at her, she continued.

"As I told your mother earlier, if you ever need a respite from this place, whether for visit or for a temporary place to stay, you could always come to my place," she suggested, but the Malfoy boy just snorted.

"Yeah, like they'd accept me _there_," he said darkly.

"I'd make sure that they did," she responded in all seriousness, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"So…what was Bellatrix yelling at you about _this_ time?"

"My – in-aptitude with learning Occlumencyand completing all of my…assignments," he admitted after a moment of hesitation, deciding to trust her. However, as he said this, he refused to meet her eye, instead looking down at his lap. Silvana could see that the lessons he had learned from Lucius as a "proper, pureblood and Malfoy" were starting to crumble; starting to unravel and not be observed.

"Ah. Well, if it helps, in case you haven't noticed, she _can_ be rather quick to make those comments. And, if you want, _I _could help you learn Occlumency," she offered.

"Really? And you wouldn't, er – "

"Over react for not getting it right away?" Silvana guessed. "No, I would not. Occlumency is hard for anyone, let alone a teenage boy under pressure," she continued, while trying to focus on how much she wanted to curse Bellatrix at that moment.

"Thank you," he said after a moment, his shoulders sagging for a moment in relief. Silvana gave him a small smile as she nodded once.

"I'll keep in touch," she said finally, rising to her feet. He joined her a minute later, showing her the way out. (Partially because he enjoyed her company and partially because he _really_ didn't want to go back to join Bellatrix.)

"Thank you, Draco, for giving me a chance," she said, smiling once more at the overwhelmed teen before disapparating home, leaving behind a confused and slightly awed Draco Malfoy.

He had quite a lot to think about now, didn't he? Silvana Snape (well, Black now) had been a Slytherin during her school days, was his godmother, _and _had offered him a place to stay _and_help with Occlumency. He sighed, closing the door. In all honesty, he liked her and realized that because of her, his life may have gotten just a bit easier. So, for the first time in months, he smiled ever so slightly, hope arising in him for the first time since he had received the Dark Mark.

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

_**I'm a proud member of Fanfictioners Against World Hunger. **_

**_Thanks to all who are reading, and liking it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please feel free to review/private message me. Also, if you have any ideas at all, or would like to see something happen, let me know, and I'll consider putting them into a chapter. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	26. Visiting Conflicts&Pregnancy Beginnings

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Dani-Dani-Dani, Ashlyyy1234, bellastrange51, angelvan105, Loonynamelass, and emcee31._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 25:**

**Visiting Conflicts and Pregnancy Beginnings**

It had been two weeks since Silvana had been married. Two weeks since she visited Malfoy Manor. So far, Narcissa had kept her word. The two friends wrote letters to each other, forgetting that there had ever been a time when Silvana had "disappeared" from the Wizarding World.

She sighed – she still felt incredibly guilty about that, but it was for everyone's own good. It was as if she had abandoned the Wizarding World…and within it, everyone she loved and cared about; Harry, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Narcissa, Draco, and many others. But she was back now – and hopefully, she was back to stay this time.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to rub away the weariness from them when all of the sudden, out of nowhere, she felt sick. Running to the bathroom, she made it just in time.

When she finished, she rinsed out her mouth, feeling disgusting. Why in the world had she gotten sick? She hadn't eaten anything unusual last night. And, if she recalled correctly, this was the third day in a row that this had happened. But if it wasn't food, then what…? Her eyes suddenly widened and, dressing quickly, flooed to the Burrow.

Luckily for her, it was early enough that only Mrs. Weasley was up…just the person she wanted to see. The Weasley matriarch was in the kitchen (as usual) making breakfast for her family.

"Molly? May I talk to you?" she asked, her tone far too polite; it made Mrs. Weasley immediately come sit over to her.

"What is it dear?"

"Molly, I've been throwing up every morning for three days now. Do you think…?" she asked nervously.

"Do I think that you might be pregnant? Yes. Do you want me to check?" the older woman asked gently (something that surprised her, for Mrs. Weasley was much like her daughter – both females had fiery personalities.)

When Silvana nodded, she took out her wand and whispered some complicated Latin words, pointing the magical stick at Mrs. Black's stomach. Sure enough, a little pink plus sign came into the air.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Weasley said, bringing her friend into a deep bear hug.

"Thank you. And if you could not mention this to anyone yet – "

"Of course. And don't you worry about a thing, just come straight back to me if you have any questions," the Gryffindor woman said and both women grinned.

"Thanks…now comes the hard part. Telling everyone," she muttered, thanking Molly once more and flooing back home.

"Silvana! Where were – "

"The Burrow," she answered, cutting off a frantic Sirius.

"There – there's something I need to tell you," she said quietly, not meeting his eye.

"Is everything alright?" her husband asked, his face drawn in worry.

"I – I'm…Sirius, you're going to be a father," she said softly.

He just stared at her for a moment, not quite understanding what she was saying, before he yelled out, letting out a great whoop of excitement.

"I – I'm going to tell my brother – I think he should hear it from me," she said quietly.

"If you want, you can get Harry and some of the others over here and we'll tell them when I get back," she offered. He nodded, his head still spinning, trying to process the information his wife had just told him.

Disappearing once more into the green flames, she arrived at her childhood home this time. Patiently, she waited until Severus came back from…well, wherever he had was.

Luckily, she only had to wait ten minutes before he made an appearance.

"Silvana! What happened? Did he hurt you?" he exclaimed, concerned, but she was already shaking her head.

"No, I – I just thought you'd rather hear this from me than anyone else," she said, and his eyes widened.

"You're pregnant," he stated immediately, his eyes going to her stomach and then back to her face. Somehow, he just knew and a feeling of dread filled him when she confirmed his statement with a small, nervous nod.

"Who else knows?" he asked, his voice strained as he sat down, overwhelmed, his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees.

"Just Sirius and Molly," she replied, leaning against his chair.

"Molly Weasley? Why does she know before me?" he questioned indignantly.

"Whom do you think I went to for answers, Sev? Honestly, be reasonable," she chided.

"I know, I just – I don't know if I'm ready to become an uncle," he admitted, putting his head in his hands.

"Well, you _do_ have nine months or so," she joked, before growing serious.

"Sev, I'm not really ready for this either, but we don't have a choice," she confessed logically.

"I'll keep you informed," she said, rising to her feet, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded sullenly.

"And I'll try not to kill Black for doing this to you," he muttered. Unfortunately, his sister heard him.

"Severus Snape! You _knew_ that this would happen eventually," she reprimanded.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," he said under his breath.

"I love you. Be careful," she said, wrapping her arms around him, before going to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, surprised.

"I – we're going to tell everyone else. I just didn't want you to hear it from anyone else. I - I'll see you later, Sev. Take care," she said quietly, before stepping into the green flames for what she hoped was the the last time of the day.

Severus just hung his head for a moment. An uncle…was he ready for this? For his older and only sister to become a mother? And for the father to be none other then Sirius Black?

And then he realized that she was right. He knew this was coming and that they really don't have a choice now. Silvana was pregnant…he would just have to accept that.

Sighing, the potions master got to his feet, going down to his laboratory to make a full batch migraine potion – Merlin only knew he was going to need it in the coming months.

Meanwhile, Sirius, ever the impatient man, had already told the group gathered at Number 12 Grimauld Place. They were overjoyed and congratulated her the minute she walked into the room. And, despite her nervousness, she smiled seeing them all there. Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry…and, of course, Sirius, who couldn't stand still for more than a moment.

"Well, since you're all here, would you like to stay for lunch?" she asked. Ron, of course, was the first to say _yes_, followed by everyone else's much appreciate _please and thank yous_.

Shaking her head, chuckling, she headed into the kitchen to start preparing. She smiled as she heard the laughter and friendly conversations from inside the next room.

Reflecting, both Sirius and Severus had taken the news rather well. She could only hope that Sirius would make a good father – maybe having a child would teach him some responsibility. And Severus – maybe he would stop being so cold to everyone once he was an uncle…though she highly doubted it, unless they were alone. She sighed – having a brother who was a double-agent and whose past was very troubled was not easy. But, considering hers was almost just as troubled, they understood each other better than most siblings. Well, in _most_ situations anyway.

Suddenly, she looked towards the dining room. No noise came anymore. Sirius' voice broke the silence.

"Silvana? Get out here _now_," he ordered, his voice surprisingly cold.

Puzzled, she came out of the doorway and immediately understood why. The group of Gryffindors were glaring at a new comer – a pale, blonde newcomer.

"Draco, please, come in. Is everything alright?" she asked, walking over to the Slytherin boy. He nodded once curtly, his eyes still trained on the wands drawn at him. Silvana noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

"Put those away at once! Draco Malfoy is _not_ your enemy," she said.

"But what's he doing here? He can't just walk – " Ron started to say, his voice laced with venom.

"Actually, he can. I've extended the same invitation as I've extended to you. He is just as welcome here as you all are. While he is here, I expect you to at least be civil to him. No pranking or taunting him. And vice versa, for that matter. If my brother and Sirius can tolerate each other, than you can be civil to one another as well. You _are_ classmates, after all."

Silvana finished her short speech, looking at each and everyone one of them, particularly those she had taught.

"But why – "

"Harry, I'll explain later, okay?" she said, interrupting her (second) godson. He nodded once and Silvana put a hand on her (first) godson's shoulder, guiding him towards the staircase and away from his staring peers.

Two flights of stairs later, she opened a door to her left.

"Whenever you stay, this can be your room. I'll put an enchantment on it so that only those people who you allow in can enter – it won't matter whether you're here or not," she said and he nodded gratefully.

"Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong, or should I leave you to be by yourself for a bit?" she asked.

"I thought you said I'd be welcome here anytime," he stated, glaring slightly at her. (Though he found he couldn't hold the cold look for long…not at her at least.)

"You are. Just because the others don't like it doesn't mean you're not allowed to be here. This place should not be a place like your home. It should be a safe-haven for you, a respite, and an escape. I will talk to the others without giving away too much." She explained.

He nodded, taking a seat on the bed. He noted that she had given him a room with slight Slytherin decorations, but other than the bed and Slytherin banner, the room was filled with neutral colors; browns and whatnot.

"How do you deal with it? The pressure, Aunt Bella, _everything_?" he asked, and Silvana caught the slight panic that shook his voice.

"Draco, one thing that helps is occlumency," she said gently. He looked up at her.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yes. It helps you to be able to focus on a single task. Then again, by the same token, you can't just go and hide all your feelings. I know I'm the last person who should be telling you this, but you need to let others know how you're feeling," she said.

"Can you teach me? Aunt Bella's not a very good teacher," he asked.

"What, occlumency? Yes, I suppose I could. And no, she's not a very good teacher at all. She's too impatient and impulsive," she replied.

"You don't like her very much, do you?" he questioned, but Silvana could hear the scorn the young man held for the woman as well.

"No, not at all. Nor do I get along very well with your father, for that matter. The invitation was purposely extended to only you and your mother, Draco," she admitted.

"Now get some sleep. Would you like a Dreamless Sleep Potion to help you?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"No. but thank you," he said, and she knew how much that would have taken him to say.

"You're welcome, Draco. I'll see you later," she said, about to close the door when he posed another question.

"Why was everyone so happy before I came in?"

"I – I've just found out I'm pregnant. So you'll have another new relative soon enough," she answered, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Congratulations," he said, meaning it, but she could hear the tiredness in his voice all the same.

"Thanks. Now get some sleep!" she ordered gently, laughing slightly, closing the door behind her.

Now for the hard part…explaining to everyone without telling them too much.

The minute she entered the room, she was bombarded with statements and questions.

"Be quiet, all of you!" she shouted. Silence immediately fell as she took a seat at the head of the table, facing them all.

"Draco is here because he wants to be. You _will_ accept that fact. As I said before, he is just as welcome here as you all are," she said firmly.

"Why? He's a stupid Slytherin git!" Ron asked crossly.

"I was a Slytherin when I went to school," she said quietly.

"You were? But – but you're so nice!" Hermione blurted out.

"Your house does not define who you are. Everyone has qualities from all four houses," she said, her eyes tracing over each of their faces.

"Perhaps I should explain. Narcissa was one of my few friends within Slytherin. She seemed to accept that I was friends with people outside of Slytherin more so than everyone else. I remember her showing me around and helping me out numerous times. She's two years older than I am, so she was a guide as well as a friend."

"Silvana, were you ever friends with my mother?" Tonks asked, interrupting.

"Yes, for a few years at least," she said, answering the younger girl.

"Only for a few years?" Dora questioned, puzzled.

"She graduated. We kept in contact, but the age difference made it a bit harder. I'm not sure if she remembers me or not, to be perfectly honest," she admitted.

"I'm sure Andy would remember _you_Silvana," Sirius said, only half-teasingly.

"Anyway, on with the story," she said, rolling her eyes at her husband. "As close as I was with Lily, I was also pretty much that close with Narcissa. When Draco was born, about two months before you were Harry, I was made his godmother. So you see, as I told him, I'm a double-duty godmother," she explained and was met with stunned silence.

"You actually _care_ for the ferret and his family?" Ron asked.

"Ferret?" she questioned. "Never mind, I don't want to know," she said quickly on second thought.

"Yes, I care for both Draco and Narcissa," she replied.

"What about Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, noticing she didn't say the _whole _Malfoy family. Both Remus and Sirius had to muffle their laughs.

"Lucius and I…never really got along," she said.

"Never really got along?" Sirius gasped in between his laughing. "Silvana, you practically blasted the man to bits every time you saw him!"

"You _what_?" Harry exclaimed, turning to look at his godmother.

"All I'm going to say is that if it weren't for Severus and later, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy would probably not be as, er – well off as he is…well, _was_that is. Before he was sent to Azkaban," she said, struggling to not laugh himself.

"I attempted to hex and curse him all the time, and he the same to me. Though I have to say, I think I got away with it more than he did," she admitted.

By now everyone was laughing, either from the memory or just from the picture in general.

"But seriously, please. I'm not asking you to become his best friend. Just – just give him some space. He's in a rough position right now. At least accept that he's welcome here as well," she finished, getting up and going into a separate room, leaving them all to think about what she had just said.

Draco Malfoy was also her godson, she had been a Slytherin in school, and was friends with Narcissa Malfoy. (Though _Lucius_ pretty much hated her.) They were all in some state of shock. But they knew not to challenge or question her.

Meanwhile, Silvana was running her hands over the bindings of the books, deep in thought. She couldn't say she was surprised at the way they reacted, but it still hurt, even just a bit. How could people hate each other on such a premise?

She sighed, putting a hand on her stomach. She would discuss godparents with Sirius another time. (In her mind, Remus would be godfather [something she highly doubted her husband would have a problem with] and Narcissa would be godmother [something he _might_ have a problem with].)

There was still time for that. At the moment, she had family and friends to take care of. And she intended to be there for them so long as they wanted her to be. She did have sixteen or so years to make up for after all.

_Hey All! I've put up another poll concerning this story in particular. If you could please go vote, that would help me a lot. Thanks! :)_

_Happy One Year Anniversary to this story!_

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	27. Nine Months

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_So I've finally done as many of you have suggested and gotten a beta, so thank you PensiveGirl!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Jokegirl, Loonynamelass, The Emerald Doe, angelvan105, bellastrange51, lucgoose96, Mitin, dobbyonlymeanttomaim, BreeilnaBane The Apprentice, Jessi Riddle, COLORLESS. LYFE, blueberrybird28, littledhampir13, WolfAngel75, Sin - NaMe, 0candycane0, LuckedClover, MikaLove, high-off-skittles-XP, Rezurith Hope-less, Sev's Little girl, Hobbit4Lyfe, Live to anger the World, PensiveGirl, The Last Gypsy Princess, mysteriouslife, and Sherlein._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 26:**

**Nine Months**

Over the next few months, Sirius varied between being very over-protective of his wife and seemingly not being able to tolerate her at all And with her constant mood swings, she couldn't really blame him. It worried her, though, that lately he had become almost as irritable as her brother.

However, this could also be due in part to the fact that Draco made frequent appearances at Grimauld Place – he was there as much as he could be without being missed at his own home. And even when school began, she often received letters from him, as well as from Harry. It would seem that he trusted her a great deal more then she ever thought he would. Though, considering the adults currently in his life (Bellatrix in particular) she could see why he might come to her instead.

She was nervous for Draco – he had never before in his life had to experience something like this. And with the threat of death upon himself and his mother, she wasn't surprised that he was changing; that's what happened in war.

She had thought repeatedly about visiting Hogwarts to see what was going on. She disliked being cooped up in Grimauld Place. So one day, leaving a note upon the dining room table, she set out for Hogwarts, using the floo as it was too far into her pregnancy for it to be safe to apparate.

Entering her brother's office, she sat down quietly to wait for him to return. She wanted to speak with him, as well as with Draco, Harry, and perhaps their other friends as well.

"Silvana…! What – did he hurt you?" Severus exclaimed, startled to see his sister as he entered his office. She shook her head, getting up to hug her brother.

"No, he didn't hurt me. Would you stop jumping to that conclusion all the time? Please? I just wanted to find out how everyone's doing," she explained. He nodded, though he still looked doubtful.

"You're in luck…I have their class now. I've just come to get something," he said, holding up a file of tests he picked up from behind her.

"Can you ask Draco and Harry to stay behind?" she asked quickly, knowing that the sooner he got back to the class, the better. He nodded in response.

"I'll come and get you. But then _I_ want to talk, understand?"

"Yes Sev," she sighed. Shaking his head, Severus returned to his class and Silvana to her examination of his office. Running her hands over the books, she suddenly paused and removed the book. There, underneath it, was a small _S_ intertwined with an equally small _L_. Silvana smiled and pressed the engraving.

Immediately, the shelf moved downwards and the wall moved backward and out of the way. It revealed a hidden enclave…looking almost exactly as Lily's room had when they were younger. There were pictures on the wall, of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, even one of Petunia. But most of them were of her, Lily, and Severus.

On the small coffee table was a bound, black journal with a lily on it. Smiling, she reached for book when a hand came out of nowhere, grabbing her wrist, twisting it slightly, the grip tight.

"What have I told you about going through my private things, Silvana?" he hissed near her ear, and she shuddered; she didn't think she could remember a time was he was this furious with her. He had _never_ used that tone with her. Steeling a glance at his expression, her eyes widened. His pale face was etched with fury, his black eyes steely cold.

"Severus, I – I'm sorry. Please, just let me go," she pleaded, honestly scared of him now. He just stared at her.

"Go. They're waiting for you. The room is divided so you they won't see each other or you," he said, his voice bitter and detached, but filled with vehemence all the same. Frightened, she pulled herself from his grip and went into the classroom, casting one more fugitive look in his direction, before composing herself.

"Silvana!" a voice cried, brining her back to reality. It was Harry who greeted her first.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. And you?" she replied, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"I'm okay, only…"

"Only, _what_?"

"I think Draco Malfoy might be a Death Eater," he said quietly, not meeting her eye.

"And why would you think that?"

Harry then went on to explain what he had seen in Diagon Alley, on the train, and what had recently happened with Katie Bell, as well as the conversation he had overheard between her brother and him.

"I want you to take two things into account, alright?" she requested when he had finished his rant. He nodded, looking at her intrigued.

"First off, you know that Severus is Draco's godfather, right?" When Harry nodded, she continued.

"Whatever else you may think about Severus, know that he _does_ care about Draco," she said, her voice firmer and harder then he intended.

"And the second thing?" Harry asked, slightly unnerved by his godmother's tone.

"Not everything is as it appears. I know it's hard, but try not to judge until you know the whole story," she said.

"How long until…?" he asked, nodding towards her swollen stomach.

"About three months more," she said, grateful for the change in topic. Harry smiled a bit.

"It was good to see you again, but I have a Quidditch team to coach," he said. Silvana could hear the regret in his voice.

"Of course. Good luck and congratulations on being Captain," she said as the pair of them stood up. She handed him a pass to excuse him in the halls.

"I'll see you soon enough," she said softly. He nodded, leaving through the door.

Sighing, she lowered the spell separating the two boys. When she spotted her other godson, she gasped. He looked worse then she had ever seen him. His back was to her so she approached him slowly and cautiously, putting a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he jumped and turned, fear read plainly in his eyes.

"Draco, relax. It's just me," she said. Realizing this, he crumpled. Then, going against what he was taught all his life, he embraced his godmother.

"It'll all turn out fine in the end," she said soothingly, trying to keep calm through her surprise. Draco just nodded and stepped back, a small blush creeping up on his abnormally pale face.

"Draco, you don't have to be ashamed to show emotion," Silvana said quietly. "Not to me at least. You can trust me and I won't hold it against you." He nodded again, turning away all the same.

"How do you deal with it? The meetings, the curses, the pressure?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know…I just got through it. But will tell you a few things. The first is that you have to be very careful about who you trust and tell things to. On the opposite spectrum, don't keep everything all bottled up. Tell these things to me, to Severus, to your mother. You have people who care about you. Trust in yourself, too. I know you don't want to be in this position. Be careful, okay?"

"Alright…I'll try. It's just – it's hard, is all," the Malfoy heir admitted.

"I know it is. But, somehow, it will get better," she promised, rising to her feet. "Now, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Working on the mission," he replied sullenly.

"That's not what I meant. Go get some sleep. Try this…it'll probably help," she said, handing him a small vile of potion. He nodded gratefully, recognizing it as a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"You shouldn't take it too often, but if you need some, let me know through your letters," she offered. He smiled, eyes drifting to her stomach.

"You're named for a constellation, correct?" Silvana asked, noticing his gaze.

"Yes…most of the Blacks are."

"That's what I thought," she mused. "Well have a good day, Draco. I'll see you soon."

The minute Draco left, she heaved a sigh of relief. Both of her godsons were (relatively) okay. Now she just had to deal with an angry brother…

Nervously, she returned to the office, where she found Severus pacing back and forth.

"Silvana – "

"Severus, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone through your things like that," she said quickly. His harsh gaze softened as he looked at her. However much he might dislike what she had done, he couldn't stay mad with her…he had never been able to.

"It's alright. I understand; you _were_ always the curious one and, well, went you saw the engravement, I don't think I can blame you for being curious," he admitted.

"Thanks, Sev."

"So how is Black treating you?" Severus asked as the two sat down. "What's he done, Sila?" His voice became more urgent, "Tell me the truth!"

"It's – I think it's just him not knowing how to deal with my being pregnant, but he's been distant. And Draco's been relying on me so much lately; I think that's another part of it."

"But he hasn't hurt you, right?"

Silvana sighed at his immediate conclusion. "No Sev, he hasn't hurt me." She paused. "I want it to be over already."

"Want _what_ to be over with already?"

"The pregnancy; I think once the baby's here, things will be better."

"It'll be fine. It always is."

"But at what price this time?"

Not having an answer, Severus stood up and the two hugged, his grip slightly tighter. He was not an emotional person, but he cared deeply about his older sister. She had kept him safe when they were younger; now it was his turn.

"Good luck," he whispered.

"You too," she murmured back, before stepping back through the floo.

Severus sighed as he watched her go. He really hoped that she was telling him the truth. Because if he found out that Black (or anyone for that matter) was hurting her, well…he would _not_ be a happy person.

**_Sorry for the long wait. I'm really hectic right now, but hopefully that'll improve in the next two weeks or so. Thank for sticking with me!_**

**_****_**_Hey All! I've put up another poll concerning this story in particular. If you could please go vote, that would help me a lot. Thanks! :) ********_

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	28. The Circle of Life

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Lady Isabelle Black, Loonynamelass, bellastrange51, angelvan105, LuckedClover, Morphine black, Sev's Little girl, xSingerDream, Nastucia Carr, DegrassiFan1994, koolkat30000, Akatsukilover34, Saiyuo12, night-star-93, Lumet, WarriorDarkAngel, Sarala23, awesomegrl77, deideitk, marydidlaugh, Urania Lycoris, and AnimatedAbbie._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 27:**

**The Circle of Life**

As her due date drew nearer, Silvana became more anxious…and it looked as if Sirius wasn't doing much better. The war was steadily growing worse, and suddenly, Silvana was starting to re-think her decision to marry Sirius and start a family so soon – she certainly didn't want her child growing up in a time of war.

The witch sighed, her thoughts once again drawn to her godsons – she was worried for them, although, she had to admit, Harry seemed pretty happy right now.

At that moment, the floo flared, and Severus' face appeared - and he looked furious.

"Silvana, get here _now_," he growled out, before disappearing once more. Puzzled, she cast a quick spell to see where her brother had messaged her from – and gulped when the answer was the Hospital Wing. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through and gasped at the sight that met her.

Draco Malfoy lay on the bed, his chest rising and falling in slow, agonizing breaths. His body was shaking and his shirt was soaked with blood.

"What happened?" she demanded to know, though her voice was a whisper.

"Potter – he used _Sectumsepra_ on Draco," her brother replied, coming up beside her. Immediately, Silvana's face showed her fury at him.

"And how exactly did he know that spell?"

"I believe he has my old potions book," Severus drawled easily, seemingly unconcerned.

"And you left that lying around, knowing what was in there?" she cried in disbelief. Shaking her head, she moved next to Draco's bed, where Madame Pomfrey.

"Do you know how to heal this?" the matron asked, surprising her. She nodded, and moved closer to Draco, removing his shirt with a simple spell, and sucking in her breath at the sight.

Severus seemed to have taken care of the immediate problem – that is, healed the scars enough to stop them from cutting the skin even further. But more still had to be done – and so Silvana set to work, healing the cuts so they were so faint they looked almost nonexistent and putting a cream on to soothe the skin.

"That's all I feel comfortable doing right now," she said wearily, some fifteen minutes later.

"I'm going to find Harry," the pregnant witch announced, but Severus stopped her.

"You shouldn't be doing all this so far in to your _pregnancy_," he said, spitting out the last word.

"Sev, I'll be fine," she said, annoyed, before leaving him, miffed, to go down to the Gryffindor Common Room – when she ran into him just outside.

"Is he going to be okay?" were the first words from the boy's mouth.

"I believe he'll be fine. But could have possibly possessed you to use that spell?" she asked, and Harry's eyes widened as he took in who stood in front of him.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't know what it would do. It – it said it was for enemies," he stuttered out, bowing his head.

"Harry, never use a spell if you don't know what it will do," she reprimanded him, her voice soft but firm.

"Draco should be fine – we were lucky to get to him quick enough," she said, looking at him as they walked – he was pale, and shaking slightly.

"Harry look at me," she ordered, stopping him.

"You didn't mean to hurt him that badly, right?"

"Of course not!" Harry replied hurriedly.

"I would hope not. But consider this – if you had, it would have been even worse. Now can you tell me _why_ you used that spell?"

"I – I followed Malfoy to the boys' bathroom, and he was crying – but when he saw me, he cast the Cruciatus – it didn't touch me thankfully, and – "

" – and you retaliated using _Sectumsempra_," Silvana guessed, and Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Well, I – " she started, but stopped as she felt the baby kick. She sighed, grimacing, before continuing.

"While I can't condone what you did, at least it wasn't out of spite or sheer hatred," she said.

"Go get some sleep – you look really shaken," she said, conjuring up a pass to that he could get through the halls without getting in trouble.

"Thanks," he replied quietly, before moving away, subdued by recent events. Silvana watched him go, sadness lingering in her eyes as she felt another kick. She groaned, before making her way back into the Hospital Wing. Severus saw her hand resting on her stomach and immediately, his eyes widened.

"We're getting you to St. Mungo's," he declared, though his voice was barely above a hiss, and he wouldn't take _no_ for an answer as he dragged his older sister through the floo.

However, it would seem as if this one particular time, his over-protectiveness was in good fortune, for contractions started to hit more frequently within minutes of her getting settled into a room.

"Severus, I want you hear, but do you think you could alert Sirius and Molly to what's going on?" she asked, her voice calmer then she felt. Actually, at the moment, she _was_ pretty calm – Severus just wasn't. He nodded and briskly left the room, and she sighed again, wincing as another contraction came. It boggled her mind – Severus could be so calm in any other situation…except when she was in pain or in danger…and, it would seem, when she was about to give birth. _Go figure_, she thought wryly.

Molly arrived that moment, bustling into the room, making her comfortable, and telling her to breath steadily. Silvana did as she was told, finally feeling comfortable – in all reality, this was probably the first time she had ever actually been _mothered_; sure, she had had a mother growing up, but Eileen never really did all that much…then again, considering what kind of a man Tobias was, it wasn't really up for debate.

It was only as the pain worsened that Sirius burst into the room, looking frantic, just as another contraction hit; Silvana bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. When it finally subsided, she breathed heavily, nodding towards her husband, noting that Severus still hadn't returned.

"Where's Severus?" she demanded to know, and even in her state, she didn't miss the looks that were exchanged between Molly and Sirius.

"He – he said he doesn't want to be here," Sirius said, his voice hard, and his wife looked away. They had always taken care of each other – so why not now? She wondered. But all thought was erased from her mind as the pain began to build.

The following hours would be some of the most painful and life-altering that Silvana could ever remember. Looking back, she never figured out how she had gone through with it. Finally, after years of waiting, her own child was born – she had a family.

The exhausted witch lay back against the pillows as the nurse cleaned her newborn child. Sirius looked on, a mixture of pride and uncertainty upon his face. The door opened and Severus entered, worried, just as his sister was handed her child. As Silvana looked down upon her newborn baby, she smiled, as only a new mother could, and even Severus' gaze softened.

Holding her sleeping child, Silvana whispered, "Welcome to the world, Evelyn Gemini Black."

_So I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. This year has just been crazy for me! Thanks so much for sticking with me and understanding!_

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	29. Evelyn Gemini Black

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, moonservant!_**

**_Also thanks to Sarala23, nightworldangel, Loonynamelass, Sev's Little girl, valkirevixen, Twilight-lover106, You Can't Break A Broken Heart, bellastrange51, angelvan105, KittyKat98, Aki Hotaru 16, Cherrycat, AnImEfReAk4994, narutonarutolove, zannet88, SadieKaneNico39, Jinx0993, Cowboy's Lily, Ben56ten, OneReaderAmongMany, Laura2497, london265, xSingerDream, Lady Isabelle Black, Riszech, and Ormus45.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 28:**

**Evelyn Gemini Black**

Raising a child was grueling and hard, as Silvana quickly came to realize. Yet she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. The only problem was making sure Sirius remained a good father figure…but Sirius was a prankster, not a studier, something which worried Silvana. How _exactly_ was he going to raise their child?

Silvana still worried constantly for Draco and Harry, but at least now, she had someone to take her mind off of her godsons. Speaking of which…they were going to name the godparents today. At that moment, Sirius and Remus Lupin walked into the room, talking loudly about their times at Hogwarts. The werewolf smiled as he saw her, coming over and letting Evelyn take his finger in her small hand.

"Remus, we – Sirius and I, that is – would like you to be Evelyn's godfather," she announced quietly. Startled, he looked up into her shining eyes.

"Ar – are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Never surer, mate," Sirius said, coming up behind his friend and clapping him on the back.

"I – but – but I'm a werewolf," he stuttered, looking between the new parents.

"Remus, you know we don't think any less of you because of it. So why do you keep putting yourself down?" Silvana said, standing up to face him, letting Evelyn lean against her. Lupin sighed, letting his long hair fall in his face, before looking up at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, giving her a one-arm embrace, before going to stand by his friend, looking down at his goddaughter.

"Evelyn Gemini Black…she's so cute," he mused, before looking back at Sirius. "I see you kept the constellation tradition after all," he said, looking smug, causing him to groan.

"Yeah, I had to – but I didn't want her to have that as a first name – I'm not putting her through that, so I figured as a middle name would do," he explained, causing Remus to chuckle, and Silvana to smile.

"Sirius, I'll be back later, I'm going to name her godmother," she told her husband. He nodded.

"Be careful," he bade his wife, before grinning at his young daughter, who raised her hand to grasp his hair. Silvana chuckled while he quickly backed up.

Hugging her daughter close to her, shielding her to the flames, Silvana quickly stepped through the floo to Malfoy Manor.

Wandering the halls, holding her daughter close to her still, she looked for Narcissa. Instead, she found Draco first, sitting in an armchair, had in his hands. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door. The adolescent's head immediately shot up, but he sighed in relief when he saw his godmother.

"Hello Draco," she said softly as he stood up.

"Hi Silvana. Is – is that – "

"Yes, Draco, meet Evelyn Gemini Black; your newest relative," she said, turning her daughter so that her godson could see her better. A semi-peaceful look came over his face as he gazed at her.

"Do you know where your mother is?" she asked after a moment.

"She should be in the drawing room," he replied, not taking his eyes off the baby girl.

"Do you want to come with me?" she suggested, and Draco nodded.

"Mother?" Draco called out as they entered the room.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Narcissa replied, not looking up.

"We'd like you to meet someone," he continued as Silvana came into the room.

"We?" his mother questioned, looking up, and she gasped, rising out of her seat.

"Narcissa, this, as I just told Draco, this is Evelyn Gemini Black. And, if you'll accept, your new goddaughter."

"Really?" she questioned, a shocked look coming onto her normally composed face.

"Really, Narcissa. Sirius and I talked about, and we agreed that you were the best person for the job," Silvana explained. Narcissa then smiled for the first time in months as she took the baby girl from her friend's arms. Evelyn looked up at her godmother before reaching for the shinning earrings that the woman wore, her violet eyes wide. Draco chuckled, drawing to his mother's side.

At that moment, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

**In honor of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II_!**

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	30. Uncle Severus

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing betas, Ayaia of the Moon and clovetf._**

**_Also thanks to Loonynamelass, christy86, Sev's Little girl, angelvan105, bellastrange51, Mai Ascot, Katara Melody Cullen, kaidiii, twilightluver3196, prongs and lily flower, Draco'sgirlxxx, honestonlyforyou1, Reedy-Girl, Penguin Lord0029, sobreyra274, PigwidgeonHedwig7, Rose Marley, Annabeth Luxa Potter, mmmgirl13, Avrilavril, dashnod, ShawdowOfMyLight, and JuicyLucy921.  
_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 29:**

**Uncle Severus**

The following morning, after a very restless night, Silvana carefully took Evelyn out of her crib and, holding her close to her chest, flooed once more to her brother's office.

Once there, she sat down opposite the door leading to his potions cabinet and classroom, carefully casting a cleansing charm on the room, so the dust and residue from the potions wouldn't affect her newborn in a negative way.

Hearing the current class leave, she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall, and saw that Severus would now be headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Quickly conjuring a patronus to alert her brother to her presence.

Sure enough, it did the job, for the next minute, Severus was striding into his office. His worried gaze softened, however, as he caught sight of the child lying in his sister's arms.

"Is – is this her, then?" he stuttered as Silvana rose to her feet, nodding, before handing her child to her brother. Severus looked startled, but tried to adapt as quickly as possible.

"Her name?"

"Evelyn. Evelyn Gemini Black." Severus just nodded, a slightly confused look alight in his eyes.

"Evelyn for our mother, Eileen, and for Lily. Gemini to keep the Black tradition alive and for James," she explained, but Severus just nodded again. Sighing, Silvana took a seat, silent for a moment before posing her question.

"Severus? Why'd you run out of room like that? The night Evelyn was born?" she asked.

Severus looked up, startled, but quickly turned his back to her.

"You were in so much pain that night, Sila. I – I couldn't see you like that, knowing Black had a part in it, and that you wanted him _there_ with you. And yes – I do realize that he's your husband, but I wasn't ready to become an uncle, especially since it was painful getting to that point," he admitted.

"Sev, that night. The person I really wanted next to me was _you_. I needed you. And you turned your back on me," she told him. Severus paled.

"Silvana, I would _never _do that. I – I'm sorry," he said, and his sister rose, coming over to him.

"And now what do you think of being an uncle?" she asked, glancing down at the now wide-awake child that lay in her uncle's arms.

"She's like a mini-you," Severus replied softly, and Silvana smiled serenely; it wasn't often that her brother showed emotion, especially not positive emotion. Leaning into him, the two siblings just stared at the young child.

"Thank you, Sev," she said, her voice quiet.

But of course, the silence couldn't last forever. Suddenly, a loud explosion followed by screams echoed through the castle. The two looked up, startled. Severus reacted first, handing his niece back to his sister, his face carefully composed, only his coal-black eyes giving away what he was really feeling, before they became hard as well.

"Take Evelyn and get out of here," he ordered.

"I'm not leaving you to fight whatever this is," she insisted.

"Silvana, please. Just go," he pleaded. Giving him a long look, she finally nodded, embracing him with her free arm.

"Be careful. I'll be back in a few," she promised, and Severus nodded once, knowing there would be no stopping her.

Severus watched his sister leave, before striding out of his quarters.

Meanwhile, as Severus strode off to help, Silvana was laying Evelyn in her godmother's arms.

"Please, Silvana – make sure Draco is safe," her friend begged of her.

"Of course. And Severus is already there," Silvana replied, before hurrying back through the floo to Hogwarts.

Wand out, she hurried through the familiar halls of her home. As she reached the corridors, suddenly filled with students, she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling out Severus and her godsons. Eyes widening, both Harry and Draco were in the astronomy tower.

Bolting towards the tower, she made it inside just as she heard a curse being yelled behind her. Ducking, she turned to realize that a barrier had just been put up. Now, no one but those with a Dark Mark, or with someone with it would be allowed to enter.

Sighing, she proceeded up the steps, gasping when she reached the top. Draco had his wand pointed at Albus Dumbledore; the man was unarmed and Draco's sleeve was rolled up, revealing his own mark. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw it was just her.

Silvana quickly came over to him.

"Draco, ar – are you really going to do this?" she asked him, searching his face for an answer.

"I don't have another choice," he replied, not meeting her eye.

"Yes, you do. Come join the Order. We can give you protection," she told him.

"That was what _he_ was saying," Draco said with a jerk of his head towards Dumbledore.

"We can, Draco. I promise," she said, trying to make him decide _now_ as she put her hand upon his shoulder.

Hesitant, he nodded just as steps were heard on the stairs.

Panic seemed to fill Draco's eyes for just a minute, before he raised his wand again at his professor just as Death Eaters made their appearance.

Draco looked terrified as the Alecto and Amyscus Carrow and, even worse, Fenrir Greyback stepped onto the landing. And, if he could imagine it in his shock and surprise, Silvana was no longer next to him.

In fact, she was below, now standing next to Harry, putting her finger to her lips as she heard her brother's voice from above.

"Severus," she heard Dumbledore plead, much to her surprise. Catching a quick glimpse of her brother's face, she saw something she had seen only moments earlier this evening…remorse and anger.

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Silvana gasped, but tried pushing the tears from her eyes. She had a job to do – get Harry and Draco to safety.

Severus had already gotten Draco and was leading him and the rest of the Death Eaters out of the school. And she seemed frozen in place as Harry raced after her brother, furious.

As she heard a sudden yelp, and saw blazing from the window, the smell of smoke brought her back to reality.

Closing her eyes again, she jumped from the window, casting a cushioning charm, before running full speed to where her brother and godson were in a duel, trying not to let her own emotions cloud her judgment.

From a distance, she saw Draco running, looking back every now and then, and Silvana could sense the fear he was feeling, just as she could sense the ferocious anger Harry was acting upon.

And that was when Severus raised his wand and cast the Cruciatus upon Harry. That was the last straw. Furious now, she stormed forward.

"Severus, this is _enough_! What's gotten into you?" she screamed, stepping in-between the two children.

Immediately, Severus' eyes flashed, and for a moment, she saw the same pain and remorse as she had earlier this evening, and knew then that there was another piece of information that he was hiding from her. Nodding curtly, she turned to Harry, guiding him numbly up to the Hospital Wing as Severus guided Draco away from the castle.

She herself was still numb from shock, and couldn't believe that her own brother had done such a horrid deed. Steeling herself, Silvana composed her face as she had been taught, and entered the castle.

As Harry explained what had happened, Remus looked up at her.

"Silvana? Is this true?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Remus. Severus was the one to kill Albus Dumbledore," she replied, her voice soft but still all the same. Immediately, the werewolf got up from his seat and came to embrace her, knowing that even though she wasn't showing it, his friend was in pain.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure there's a reason he did this," he whispered quietly in her ear.

"I – I just hope you're right." She murmured back. At that moment, it didn't seem as if anything else could go wrong. Because at that moment, her world was crashing down around her.

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	31. Protecing Your OwnAlways and Forever

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does._**

**_Thank you to my absolutely amazing betas, Ayaia of the Moon and clovetf._**

**_Also thanks to LemonDropsWoolSocks, angelvan105, Edwina B. Karch, SlytherinPrincess1224, Sev's Little girl, Fan of Hina-chan, artemisrocks124, itswafflesbeach, LilyLunaEtheline, TearStainedAshes, Phi Flower Princess, LoveTheNyah, bellastrange51, Crystal - Cola, Lacie411, ninjatechbackstage, and DJDvampgirlp227._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 30:**

**Protecing Your Own...Always and Forever**

Suddenly, Silvana heard the door open. Immediately, her wand was pointed at the doorway, her body tense when she heard the intruder's voice.

"Silvana, it's just me! I am alone," the voice said. Still gripping her wand tightly, she breathed in a semi-sigh of relief as Severus came into view. His expression was as stoic as ever, but his hands were up, showing he meant no harm.

"What is my patronus?" he asked her, for only she knew.

"A doe," she replied softly, lowering her wand as expression came into play upon her face.

"Severus…what – please, I need to know," she begged, lowering her wand.

"You can't know. No one can. But I _will_ promise you that things aren't what they seemed to be," he said, cautiously coming forward, letting his face show emotion, for this was the one person who _deserved_that much and more from him.

A cry broke their silence, and Severus immediately started, raising his wand, only to realize that it was simply Evelyn, who had woken at his voice.

"May I – may I hold her?" he asked carefully, and for the first time since the incident, she smiled softly.

"Of course," his sister replied, picking up her daughter, handing the child over to its uncle. Carefully and uncertainly, Severus took the child, an almost gentle look gracing his face as he peered down at the child.

"Silvana, I can't promise you will know of my doings; things are far too dangerous for that. But can you trust me when I say my loyalties still lie with my patronus?" he asked of her. And, with only a moment's pause, she nodded.

"Of course."

"Then, I have a favor to ask of you; go see your godsons. Perhaps even stay with Draco, or invite him here for a night. And explain to Potter without giving me away. They need you; Black and Evelyn do as well," he told her.

"Alright; tonight. In the meantime, do you think you can fix this place up a bit. Not too much magic though, for too much will be bad for Evelyn. I will visit Harry first, then Draco." She told him, gathering her traveling cloak.

"Silvana…where is Black?" Severus inquired then, making her freeze momentarily, a movement he caught, suspicion arising in him.

"Grimmauld Place again; it's one of the only safe places for him."

"Ah, I see," he replied, though he could tell, simply from knowing her for so long, that she wasn't really as okay with this arrangement as she let on. However, he didn't press the matter, for he could see she was upset.

"Let me have her, will you? I haven't been able to do much, for I don't want to use too much magic around her," she explained briefly as she headed towards the door, taking her child back.

"Naturally," her brother replied wryly, but the edge of his mouth was quirked up in a semi-smile.

"Thank you," she answered, giving him a quick one-armed hug, before leaving into the dark night.

Severus would be lying if he said he wasn't worried, but he would be a fool to let it show. Since their Hogwarts days, she was one of the few people who _ever_ saw him show emotion, especially in times of war.

But as he looked at Eveyln, for some reason, he couldn't see Black in her yet, couldn't bring himself to think of her as _Black's_ child…for him, she was simply Silvana's child…his little niece. In secret, he had always wanted a child, but when Lily – it hurt to think of her – had left him after his _stupid_ mistake, he had given up, for she was the only one he ever loved outside of his sister.

Yet now…now the war had to end, and soon. Severus had no desire to allow little Evelyn to grow up the way Draco was now being raised…the way he and Silvana had been raised.

That was when Severus Snape vowed – he _would _end this, for his sister, for his niece…and to end the torture of keeping Lily's son, alive. For Draco, for Silvana, for little Evelyn and her namesake. For Lily. Always and forever. for Lily.

_**Have a fantastic holiday and a Happy New Year everyone.**_

_{Hope this makes up for the delay.}_

**All references are to _Harry Potter._**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	32. Role of the Parent

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, cloveft!_**

**_Just a quick thanks to HiddenDemigod, Sev's Little girl, Fan of Hina-chan, LemonDropsWoolSocks, Sheryl-lau, BlueMoon-Tenshi, bellastrange51, salllzy, angelvan105, truthfulbadger, An aWesome Sea Maiden, GREEN DAY FAN 4277, robert herkes, dramaqueen1917, and misssmartt._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 31:**

**Role of the Parent**

Silvana walked up to the steps of Number 5 Grimauld Place. Slowly, she turned the doorknob, careful not to make a sound as she closed the door behind her. Slipping her wand into her hand, hugging Evelyn close to her, Silvana cautiously made her way through the dimly-lit hall, careful not to wake Mrs. Black – er, the _other_ Mrs. Black, she remembered with a start.

Harry must have heard her, or his instincts told him someone else had entered the house, for he suddenly burst through the parlor door, expression guarded, wand raised defensively. His face showed a brief moment of surprise, but he refused to lower his wand.

"What did you compare Occlumency to during my first lesson?" he asked her, just to be safe.

"I told you Occlumency is like the Patronus for your mind," she replied, nodding her approval.

Immediately, Harry came forward to embrace his godmother.

"How are you?" she whispered as she hugged him back with her free arm.

"Lost," he admitted. "I know what I've got to do, but without Dumbedore here, I – nothing feels right," he continued.

"Oh Harry. You'll be fine. Anything I can do – " she began, but was cut off by the young man.

"Can you tell me _why_ Snape murdered him?" he insisted.

Silvana sighed, before turning, signaling for Harry to follow her. The new mother sank into a chair within the drawing room and for the first time, Harry realized that Evelyn was with her.

"I can't tell you _why_, because Severus won't tell me the reason himself. All he said was to trust him – that nothing had changed in his position in the war," she said.

"I – I don't understand," he replied, leaning against the table.

"Just – just trust _me_ when I say that I still believe in him," said Silvana, leaning back in her chair just as baby Evelyn began to stir. The mother sighed, trying to calm her child as she shifted positions.

Evelyn's cry brought the attention of the others. Order members and former students alike burst through the doorway, armed, ready to fight.

"It's all right, I checked, it's her," Harry said at once. After saying a brief "hello," only two men remained - the only living loyal Maurders.

Remus came forward first. "How are you holding up?" he inquired softly.

"Better. I talked with Severus; he's still with us," she answered, careful to keep her voice low. The werewolf nodded once before saying,

"I'll be outside if you need me."

Silvana nodded her thanks as he guided Harry from the room.

slowly, as if dazed, Sirius stepped forward. The couple hadn't seen each other since the night of Albus Dumbledore's death. Hesitantly, Sirius reached out for his wife and daughter.

"How've you been, Sirius?" she asked quietly.

"I - I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let them separate us. I was scared and not ready to accept that I was a father," he confessed, more serious then Silvana had ever seen him.

"Sirius, I've missed you. But I'm glad that you've finally growing up. I - I don't mind if you're the "fun father," so long as you are actually her father, and not her friend," Silvana explained, taking a step closer to her husband. "I just want her to have a father who cares," she continued softly. Sirius stopped, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Silvana, what are you talking about?"

His wife gulped, turning away from him.

"My father hated magic. He was abusive...to my mother, and to us; it got worse as we grew older," she told him. Sirius gazed at his wife's back for a moment, stunned, before coming forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea," he muttered in her ear. she simply nodded once, turning back to him. "Can we live together now?" he asked then, needing to change the subject.

"I'm working on fixing up my old home for us," she told him.

"Oh. I - I thought we were going to live here," he replied, surprise and a little hurt in his voice.

"I thought about that, but, at least for right now, with everyone always being here and all the magic, it's best for Evelyn if she's not around that at first. And I - well, I'd like some privacy," she explained. Sighing, her husband nodded, but she just put her hand up, continuing.

"Stay here if you must. I...keep safe," she said, giving him a quick, awkward hug and walking out of the room.

"Just give him some time," Remus said, coming out of the shadows, startling her. The man put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly as turned to face him.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling sadly to her friend.

"Do you want me to take Evelyn while you run your...errands?" he questioned, knowing she must have other things to do.

Silvana shook her head. "Tell the others I'll try to visit soon. And Remus? Please, can - can you try to get him to understand?"

"Of course," he replied easily, knowing how important this was to her...and just how little Sirius really knew.

"Thank you," repeated Silvana, knowing Remus understood more than most, for the two had talked, both during and after Hogwarts, since they could relate.

Then, without another word, hugging her small child close, she stepped through the green flames of the floo connection and through to Malfoy Manor.

Coughing slightly as she arrived, Silvana quickly walked through the halls of the dark manor. Luck was on her side, for as she turned the corner, she saw a flash of white-blond hair. Quickly and silently, the witch crept forward. When she was about a foot away from her former student, she whisper-called out his name.

"Draco!"

The young man turned sharply, wand raised until he recognized the "intruder." Sighing in relief, he gestured for her to follow him. Silvana held her child even closer, as between the flickering lights and the portraits; it seemed as if even the actual walls had eyes.

Draco led her into a room off of the main corridor, lighting it with a flick of his wand. Silvana herself cast "Muffliato" upon the door to ensure they wouldn't be overheard.

"How are you?" she asked softly as they took a seat, the mother adjusting her baby as she did so.

"I want this to all be over," he admitted, hanging his head.

"Well, so do I. However, there – " she began to reply, when Evenly began to fuss again.

"Shh. Shh, it's all right," she whispered at her child, gently shaking the little girl till she quieted. It would seem that, like her father, Evelyn did _not_ like to be ignored. Her bright violet eyes, wide now that she was awake, searched the room when, much to their surprise, she reached her tiny hands out towards Draco.

"Me? But I – I don't know anything about children!" he exclaimed, and as he looked up, Silvana could see just how worn and haggard he looked. Yet, though skeptical, the student rose and came over, giving the little girl his figure, which she grasped tightly, causing Draco's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You seem happy with her," she mused.

"Yes; I – she makes everything seem more peaceful," he confessed, showing a side not even his mother saw.

"How would you like to get away from here?" she inquired suddenly. Draco's head shot up.

"What?" he cried incredulously.

"Would you like to come and stay with me at my place, even just for a short while?" she offered. Draco just stared at her for a moment, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"I'm warning you now, Severus will be in and out of there. It's not great…nothing compared to this, but – "

"Yes! Of course I want to stay with you. I – are you sure?" he interrupted, finally regaining the ability to speak. Silvana gave him a small smile.

"Of course. I'm only going to request that you _don't_ use a lot of magic, especially around Evelyn – she's too young," she asked, and Draco nodded in understanding, returning his eyes to his god-sister.

"I will leave a coded note for your mother and then we can leave," she told him, grabbing piece of parchment and a spare quill from the desk next to her.

_Cissy – _

_I've taken Draco to stay with me for a little while. Do not worry – he is perfectly fine, given the circumstances. I will make sure he returns repeatedly so as not to be discovered missing. _

_Thank you and good luck._

_Love, Via_

Folding the note, she waved her wand over it, securing that it would appear when Narcissa was alone and would only read for her.

"Is the floo safe to use from here?"

Draco thought for a moment, before nodding, leading her back towards the fireplace. However, just as she took a handful of flames, they heard hurried footsteps and shouting.

The wizard's eyes widened, before pushing his godmother and her child through flames. Then, casting a non-tracking spell, he followed her through, his last remembering of his "home" being of the Aleco Carrow cursing him as he got away.

A hand was being held out to him and he took it gratefully as his godfather helped him into a chair…and into his temporary home. Then, despite how weary he was, the young man smiled. He was free!

**_Anything you recognize is from Harry Potter. _**

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	33. Hope

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter or Narnia. J. K. Rowling._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 !_**

**_Just a quick thanks to Edwina B. Karch, bellastrange51, Sev's Little girl, angelvan105, sharon777bear, cullen cult, Sci-fi geek1133, Regin, Cathie Cathie, culdrencakeaddiction, Redvines. FavouritefoodofHP -RW, ladymoonsoarm, cubaluv, Yoshishisha, JustBeCarefree, NZfangirl, Book. Freak112233, maryn90, niteowl924, eclispex.x, MythicalGirl17, PeriwinklePapaya, and dreamsmadereality._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :)_**

**Chapter 32:**

**Hope**

Draco stirred, groaning as he heard a cry from a nearby room. Slowly, the teen got up from the bed, opened the door, and headed down the narrow hall. He hadn't slept that well in weeks. Although he would have to admit –if Evelyn could stop waking him, that would be even better.

It had been a few days now since he moved into the Snapes' house, and he couldn't ever remember feeling so safe in a house, not even his own. His godparent's house, despite the dreariness of it, was welcoming, a real home.

Opening the door to Evelyn's room, he found her alone. When Evelyn saw her god-brother, she reached her arms up for him, her crying turning into little giggles. Startled, Draco came closer, tentatively reaching a hand into the crib. She grabbed it, much like she had three days ago, attempting to bring it to her mouth. Draco felt the tension in his body leave as he watched the innocence of youth, even permitting a small smile to grace his face.

She was so little, so unaware of what was actually going on in the world. Yet, it was perfect; she was perfect.

"You're letting your emotions show Draco," a deep, drawling voice said from behind him. Draco's head shot towards the doorway to see Severus standing there.

"No one is here who will use them against me," he retorted as his own godfather stepped closer to him.

"That isn't reason to let caution to the wind. We _are_ still at war," he reminded the younger man, who stiffened.

"I'm aware," he replied shortly.

"Draco, you _must _be careful. Block your mind often. We can't always keep taking you away from there."

"I'm _trying_, but it's not as easy as it sounds," he said, but his voice was slightly less venomous.

"You – "

"Severus? Is everything alright in here?"

"Everything's fine," He replied curtly.

Silvana eyed her brother skeptically, before moving past him, smiling a bit at how Draco's hand was still in the crib.

"I'll take her. I'm sorry if she woke you," she said softly as she took Evelyn from the crib.

"It– it's fine," he replied, stifling a yawn, embarrassed. Perhaps Severus was right…perhaps he _was_ going soft.

"Draco, you _can_ go back to sleep if you want. We won't judge you for it," she offered, but he shook his head.

"Perhaps later though?"

"Of course," his godmother replied as Evelyn finally stopped squirming in her arms.

"Da – o!" she said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"_What _was that?" Severus asked, shocked as he stared at his niece.

"Da – o!" Evelyn exclaimed again, reaching her hands towards Draco yet again.

"I – I think she's trying to say your name," Silvana said in a hushed voice.

"_Mine_? But – but – "

"Draco, be happy. She obviously likes you, and you _are_ a part of her life. It only makes since she would try to say your name. She attempted at Severus' the other day too."

"She did?"

"Yes," her sister replied, turning so that Evelyn was facing him. She saw her uncle and her face brightened even further.

"Ma–ma, Seh – uh – ss," the little girl said, and despite everything, Severus' expression softened.

"I'll go get her bottle if you'll take her," she suggested, and the stoic professor looked startled as he was handed his little niece. Draco chuckled – it looked so odd to see Severus with a child.

"You will not tell anyone of what you see here," Severus threatened, his voice low.

"Of course sir," his own godson replied, albeit light-heartedly.

Looking around, he suddenly posed another question. "Where's her husband?"

Severus' expression darkened once more, just as Silvana entered the room again, responding softly as she took her daughter.

"Sirius is in a safe-house for now."

Draco thought something was off, but caught his godfather's eye, and he decided to keep quiet.

"Draco, do you want something to eat?" Silvana offered as she fed her daughter.

"Do you mind? I – "

"It's no trouble at all. Come, it's time Severus ate something for once as well." She said, shooting her younger brother a look as she turned, heading towards the kitchen.

The Potions Professor just groaned; he was a grown man for Merlin's sake.

Fifteen minutes later, the aroma of fresh omelets was surrounding the small house. As Silvana placed a plate in front of her godson, he whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled warmly at him, putting a hand on top of his.

"Silvana, I must go. I will be back soon," Severus said abruptly, "flying" through the door, which slammed shut behind him.

Draco looked at his godmother, a panicked look coming into his eyes.

"You'll be fine; don't worry. Severus is usually like this," Silvana said, seeing his expression. Though whether she was reassuring herself or him, she wasn't sure. "Draco, you're safe here. I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered, looking down at his plate as a faint blush arose over his cheeks.

She gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome," she replied, before turning back to her fussing daughter.

She had once vowed to keep her family safe at all costs and today, she stood by that vow more deeply than ever. Now she could only hope it would hold out until the end.

However, as she watched the way Evelyn constantly reached out to her brother and godson, she couldn't help but be proud. Despite the horrid circumstances, Evelyn gave them what they really needed; Hope.

_So I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm sorry. School and Life got in the way, but I'm back now! Thank you all for keeping with me. I promise I will see this story to the end!_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	34. Wavering Loyalty

**_I unfortunately don't own the worlds of Harry Potter ._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to slytheringirl22, angelvan105, Sev's Little girl, Lady of the Sirens, InsanityAintOptional, Lyla Black13, zeengy, GreekGodsApolloArtemis, ajcollins2010, High Reacher, percyjackson212, marylopez0812, koemia, Im a Skyscraper, leafstone, KitKatCyn, leafstone, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, translucent steeds, Xterker23, Carly Carnations, LeoDaLion, LadyGryffindor313, EmmettAndAliceCullenRule2, Kitty Qin, 16. guzman .elizabeth, AmalaseHunter, Severus-Snape-Forever-Young, zookster, josie. wilkinsbetten, Rihimesama, madfinn654321, piper14798, Black Fire Kitty, Lordbingo, Lysi Nothuna, insanly68nerdy2, whiteoaks, ilovepurple, Queen of the beasts 44, lucasherrick0, mekhayla. conrad, R.E.D.-my-favorite-mortal, PandaLikesBamboo-Tay, and FuryanDemoness19._**

**__****_and all Anynonmous Reviewers as well!_**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 33:**

**Wavering Loyalty**

The holidays had ended, and only now that he was back at Hogwarts – which was a hell–hole of the darkest kind – did he realize how truly grateful he was to the Snapes – Silvana and little Evelyn especially. He would be lying if he said he didn't care for his god–sister. Perhaps Severus was right; perhaps he was going soft. However, if the other way to go was to become completely hardened against everything, much like his father, then he would rather be "going soft." Yet, for now, he would remain in the middle, putting up a mask like he always did, never showing his true feelings to anyone but those few he could truly trust, all the while, caring on the inside.

Hearing footsteps, he set his jaw, gripping his wand tightly beneath his robes. "Show yourself," Draco instructed, his voice shaky and barely audible. The footsteps grew closer, and, from around the corner came…Ginny Weasley. Internally, Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Malfoy," she greeted coldly, eying his wand suspiciously. He followed her gaze before, much to the witch's surprise, lowering the weapon. Ginny looked at him questioningly.

"You're not going to curse me, ferret?"

"No," he replied simply. After a moment, she realized he was telling the truth and went to move past him when they heard a voice that made both students freeze.

"Hold! I know you're there!"

Ginny turned towards Draco, and though he knew she tried to hide it, he could still read the fear in her brown eyes. Raising his wand again, with his free hand, he grabbed her wand–free wrist gently, all the while whispering the words "Play along."

Just then, Alecto Carrow rounded the corner, her smirk broadening as she took in the two teenagers.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"I found her wandering the halls when she should have been in class, Professor," Draco lied, his voice portraying a confidence he did not feel.

"Very good, Malfoy. Perhaps you can do something right after all. Follow me and bring her along," she ordered with a jerk of her head towards Ginny.

Draco turned the younger girl, putting his wand against her back gently. Gulping, he made sure his face was blank while he tried to think of a way out of this…for the both of them.

All too soon, they arrived at Alecto's classroom.

"Come here, girl," she instructed. With a quick glance at Malfoy, Ginny obeyed, head held high.

Suddenly, Carrow moved, quickly pinning the Weasley girl against the wall, forcing the wand in her hand to drop to the floor with a small amount of noise. Carrow then proceeded to lock Ginny in place with the manacles hanging from the wall.

"Now…are you going to tell me _why_ you were cutting class?" Alecto asked in such a voice that Draco was immediately reminded of Dolores Umbridge.

"I wasn't cutting class!" the girl replied, only to be slapped across the face. In response, she spat at the older woman, shooting her a glare.

"You insolent little girl! You will be punished for that!" as she raised her wand, Draco stepped forward, intervening.

"May I, Professor?"

However, just as "Professor" Carrow opened her mouth to reply, a crash was heard from above, causing the woman to curse instead.

"Take care of punishment. When finished, escort her back to the Common Room for the night. She can go without a meal. Unless you're too much of a coward to do so."

Draco stiffened. "I'm no coward; I will complete her punishment, Professor," he replied, tense and jaw set.

"Good. Oh, and Draco? Use _whatever_ means necessary to punish her. I want to hear her screams," Carrow said with a suggestive glance at Ginny, before leaving the room as Ginny's eyes widened, and Draco felt sick inside.

The door closed and Draco waited until the footsteps faded before moving swiftly towards where the Weasley girl hung, watching him with a sharp gaze. His hands immediately went up to the handcuffs that held her in place. Taking a deep breath, he raised his wand and whispered, _"Alohamora." _

Ginny dropped in surprise, quickly picking up her wand. Turning to face her, Draco said in a quiet voice, "I need you to scream," before pointing his wand at the opposite wall from where she stood and yelling _"Crucio!"_

Ginny did as she was told, her eyes wide as she gazed at the blonde boy with confusion in her eyes. A moment later she stopped as he lowered his wand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, careful to keep her voice quiet. Without facing her, he replied, his voice barely audible,

"Trying not to hurt you. Get ready." He warned, before raising his wand again and repeating the Unforgivable. Ginny screamed again and the duo repeated this once more.

"That should be enough. We can leave in a few minutes."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, causing Draco to sigh.

"We're in war now, Weasley. Whatever else I may think about you, I don't – I _can't_ torture you. Not if I can help it at least," he admitted.

"C'mon – I think we can leave now." He announced, gesturing for Ginny to follow him. But instead of going up towards Gryffindor Tower, he instead headed towards where he recently discovered the kitchens were.

"Grab some food; enough to get you through to tomorrow," he instructed. Once more glancing at him oddly, she ducked into the kitchen, coming out only moments later.

"Let's go," he said, breaking into a swift stride, not wanting to be caught again. Ginny was practically forced to run to keep up with him. Finally, the students reached Gryffindor Tower. As Ginny came to a halt, breathing deeply, she looked her brother's long–time school rival, and realized that he had just saved her from yet another night of pain.

"Why'd you do it?" she repeated. "Why are you helping me?"

"You shouldn't be tortured just for standing up for your beliefs, even if I think they're wrong," he replied, not meeting her gaze. Confusion was still clearly etched in her expression. He sighed.

"Get some rest, Weasley. I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a jerk of his head towards the entrance, before beginning to walk away. Ginny turned and stared after him, still questioning his behavior as she entered her house Common Room.

Meanwhile, as Draco walked back to his own Common Room, he too was questioning what he had done, and why. Yet, he could not bring himself to regret any of it, unlike so many other actions that he had taken part in recently. So, for now, he supposed that he would have to assume that, for once, especially in recent months, he had done the right thing. Now he could only hope it wouldn't come back to hurt him in the end.

___In honor of Harry Potter Weekend at my school! :)_

_____By the way - L'Shanah Tova! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	35. Familial Discussions

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter ._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to angelvan105, Sev's Little girl, aleandria. miller, LadyGryffindor313, thegirl2550, GurlNextDoor447, Kirbee Angel, superponies, Pricilla Harkness, KristyLuvHeart, mavi313, bellastrange51, mjkcsk, Nikolina1095, and crazy1person2you3been4warned ._**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing 6 other stories as well. Thanks! :) _**

**Chapter 35:**

**Familial Discussions**

"Shh, Evelyn, please," pleaded Silvana with her daughter.

"Perhaps I could hold her?" a voice said, causing the witch to turn quickly, wand raised.

"Ah–gie!" Evelyn exclaimed, reaching her small hands towards the surprised man.

"Ah–gie!" she cried again as Silvana lowered her wand just a tad.

"_What_ is she saying?"

"Doggie," the wary mother replied, a soft smile coming to her face all the same.

A grin spread onto the rarely serious man's face. "So she does know her father," Sirius said, taking Evelyn, who immediately grabbed his straggly hair.

"How have you been?" he asked his wife softly, cautiously taking a step closer to her.

"All right, all things considered. I – I miss you, Sirius," she confessed.

"I've missed you too. You're – you've done a good job with the place."

"Oh. Th – thank you," she replied quietly. "Sirius, I – I can't raise Evelyn on my own. I know it's dangerous for you, but please – we need you."

"I – is Sniv – Severus coming back any time soon?"

"He shouldn't be, why?"

Putting Evelyn down in her play–pen, he strode forward, kissing her. Surprised though she was, his wife wrapped her arms around her husband, relishing in the unfamiliar contact, following his lead…

* * *

Ginny Weasley was waiting for evening to come. Being confined to one spot wasn't all that bad – there were certainly worse punishments she had endured, this year especially. Yet – this seemed worse, for she now had time to think, particularly about what had happened the previous night. How Draco Malfoy of all people had not only refused to hurt her, but how he had even helped her, too.

"Hey. Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. Ginny looked up to see Neville Longbottom coming to sit beside her.

She nodded. "Just confused."

"About?"

"Do you know why I haven't left Gryffindor Tower since last night?"

"Yeah; it's because Alecto Carrow forbade it, as punishment."

"Yes. But – well, there's more to it. Before I was caught by her, I had just run into Malfoy in the hallway, totally by accident. He was going to let me go."

"What? Then – why didn't he?"

"Carrow. She found us. Malfoy lied about catching me skipping class. Carrow was going to punish me, but had to go reprimand students on another floor. Before she left, she suggested he – that he rape me."

Neville gasped, paling. "Ginny, I – I am so sorry. Please tell me he didn't – "

"No, he didn't. In fact, not only did he not do that, the only part of my body he touched was my wrist, while he was letting me down from the wall. He told me to scream, before casting the Cruciatus – but not at me, at the wall. He wouldn't cast it at me. Then – Carrow had ordered that I was not to be given food. So he had me go into the kitchens and _take_ food, just enough to get me by."

"What? So – he helped you? But – why?"

"I – I don't know," she replied, leaning against her friend, pondering the same question.

"Do – do you think we can trust him?" Neville asked then, trying to figure out what Ginny had just described, trying to match it with the Draco Malfoy he had known for the past six years.

"I – I don't think so, not yet at least, but I also don't think he's nearly as much of an enemy to us as we thought," she replied thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry," her older friend repeated in a whisper, wrapping his arms around the younger girl, bringing his friend close.

* * *

Draco Malfoy didn't know what to think anymore as he returned to Alecto Carrow's office the following afternoon.

"Ah, Draco, come in."

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. How did last night go?"

Draco swallowed hard before replying. "Fine, Professor. She fought back, but that was to be expected. I tortured her and then returned her to Gryffindor Tower," he reported, making especially sure his Occulmency shields were up.

"Good. And she had nothing to eat?"

"I did not provide her with food, Professor," he replied truthfully. Technically, the house elves did. _He_ just gave her the suggestion.

"Good. Finally, it seems as if you can do something right. However, just to be sure…_Crucio_!" she screamed, laughing manically as Draco bit his lip, crumbling to the ground under the pain.

After a minute under the curse, he was relieved from the torture.

"You are dismissed," Alecto Carrow said, an air of superiority ringing in her voice.

As quickly as he could, head spinning, stomach rolling, Draco left the room. It was times like this where he desperately wished he was home with his god–family.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed, massaging his temples. This war was giving him a permanent headache, and a pick–me–up potion was certainly _not_ going to cut it…but perhaps an innocent child would.

Flooing to his own home, he looked around, puzzled.

"Sev–us!" a voice exclaimed and the man whirled around to see Evelyn happily playing in her play–pen, her little arms held up toward him.

"Sev–us!" she cried again.

Tentatively, he drew closer to his niece, looking down at her just as Silvana entered the room, curious to see what all the fuss was about. "Severus!" she exclaimed, stopping short, clearly uncomfortable.

The man looked up, eyes widening at his sister's state of dress…or lack thereof, as she was clothed in only a robe.

"Severus! What – what are you doing here?"

"I – I needed a break. Why, is there a problem?"

"It's just not really the best – "

"Silvana, is everything – oh," Sirius said, entering the room and stopping short himself clad in pants only.

Severus looked between the husband and wife, before closing his eyes, his expression pained. "I didn't need to see that. I did not see that. I – I did – "

"Sirius, go back to my room." Gulping, he nodded…yet, he smirked the minute his back was turned to the siblings. _Score one for Black!_

"Sev, I – I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd be home. I – he came to visit, and – "

"Silvana, I – I'm fine. You – I – " he stuttered, unable to prevent the red coming to flush his cheeks.

"Sev–us!" Evelyn exclaimed again, not at all liking how she was being ignored.

The Potions Master turned towards her, carefully picking the little girl up. She grabbed at his hair, and he winced; her grip was strong for someone so young.

"I am sorry, Severus," Silvana repeated.

"I – I just don't even want to think about it." She nodded in agreement.

"I – you should see if you can come and talk with Draco. He needs you, especially now."

"I will."

"Do you know where Potter is?"

"N – no. I haven't spoken to him since I visited Grimmauld Place over the summer."

Her brother nodded. "I'll keep in contact," he promised.

She nodded once, before coming forward, wrapping her arms around him the best she could. Evelyn in turn snuggled closer to her uncle, curling into him, wrapping her small arms around him as well.

Unwillingly, Silvana pulled away, taking her daughter, too.

"Be careful," she said. Severus nodded, allowing a small show of expression for just a moment.

He then turned, flooing back to the headmaster's office…_his_ office, for the time being. Sinking into the chair, he put a hand over his face; he closed his eyes, trying to burn the image of a few minutes ago away.

* * *

Silvana returned to her room, Evelyn in her arms.

"I'm sorry," said Sirius as she entered the room.

"No you're not," his wife replied with a chuckle and roll of her eyes as she sat on the bed.

"I need to go to Hogwarts."

"Now?" he replied, incredulous.

"Yes. I won't bring Evelyn. I just need you to watch her."

"Me? but I – "

" – am her father. Sirius, please. This is important."

"Silvana, I – I don't know anything about taking care of a child!"

"Then perhaps you should have thought about that before impregnating me!" she shouted, causing Evelyn and Sirius to stare at her, wide–eyed.

"I'll be back," she announced, quickly donning clothing, before flooing away, angry and upset.

"Mummy go bye?" Evelyn asked, up looking at Sirius as she pointed to the floo.

"Mummy will be right back," he said, hugging her close, before muttering "I hope."

* * *

Silvana stepped out of the floo in Severus' private office, currently only keyed to her, Draco, and himself.

Fixing her robes, she brusquely set out to find her godson. She wandered the chilly familiar halls, and a feeling of helplessness seemed to surround her…something she had never really felt ever before while at Hogwarts.

Steeling herself for whatever she might find, Silvana went looking for her godson. As she rounded the corner, she bumped, quite literally, into him. She saw him look at her, could sense his fear in the tensed body as he looked to face her.

"Silvana," he said, his body sagging with relief. Then, without warning, despite where he was and everything he had ever been taught at home, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly, his body shaking.

Though surprised, Silvana wrapped her arms around her godson, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Come; let's go somewhere a bit more private," she suggested, leading him back to Severus' private rooms.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to the couch. He obeyed as she prepared a mug of hot chocolate.

"Now, tell me everything," she instructed, coming to sit next to him, handing him the mug, which he took gratefully.

"It's horrible here. Please, can't I come back and stay with you?" he asked.

"I'm afraid they'd become suspicious if you did that," she replied.

"They're using the Cruciatus during detentions," he said.

"What?"

"They're torturing everyone. The Carrows are in charge of punishment. I – I think I might be in trouble with Alecto, too."

"Why?"

"Besides the fact that I wouldn't kill Dumbledore last year? Because I – I refused to torture and rape Ginny Weasley," he admitted.

"Draco, what happened?"

He explained the situation to his godmother, the only person who could possibly understand. "Did I do the right thing?" he asked as he finished his tale.

"Of course you did. Draco, I – you're growing into a young man I'm very proud. Don't doubt yourself like this," she told him.

"Can I – can I move in with you?" he asked suddenly.

"Draco, is that really – "

"Yes! The Manor is just as much of a nightmare as it is here. Please, Silvana, I – "

"Yes; of course. I'm sorry I asked. I – Draco, come here," she said, wrapping her arms once more around her godson.

This time, he let go, knowing she wouldn't reprimand him for it; she was the only one he could trust it would seem. Well…besides Evelyn of course. Then again, Evelyn couldn't really talk, but still…perhaps everyone needed a little reminder of innocence in a time so dark, you didn't know what to do anymore.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	36. Safe Haven

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter ._**

**__****_Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta, Book. Freak112233 ! _**

**_Just a quick thanks to DragonFury7, Daydream-Away95, bodie3, Emberetta Isaca Vexley, Kanika Kiku, readermind, Apocolips, Sev's Little girl, High Reacher, bellastrange51, The Writer and Reader, Aleucard, alaskanwoman25, DocBrown13, ptl4ever419, Bronzelove, cutie2boot4u, and Leseratte13._**

**_Now on with the story! :) _**

**Chapter 36:**

**Safe Haven**

Draco was walking alone in the black halls of a dark Hogwarts. Physically, he looked worse than he had the previous year. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his wrist, startling and stopping him. Turning sharply, he raised his wand, coming face to face with Neville Longbottom.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you let Ginny go," Neville replied, releasing his classmate's wrist.

"She told you?" Draco asked, not all that surprised.

"Yes. Now why'd you do it? She told me what Carrow wanted you to do. Yet you didn't."

"I told her my reasoning and I'll tell you the same. I may not agree with what you believe, but you don't deserve to be tortured for it…or worse."

Neville regarded his classmate carefully, before nodding once. "Were you punished because of it?"

"Carrow does not know the truth, nor will she find out from me."

"But did she punish you?"

"I was given a reminder, yes," Draco answered, willing himself not to lose control.

"Longbottom, the Carrows are getting suspicious. Consider going into hiding. Take Weasley and whomever else you want with you. Perhaps the Room of Requirement," he suggested suddenly, shocking both boys.

"Why are you helping me?"

"For the same reason I told you earlier," Draco said coolly. "Think about it."

Draco then walked away, once again wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Neville just stared after his year–mate's retreating back this war was causing strange things to happen.

* * *

Silvana was looking forward to the weekend. Sirius was coming to visit again, and starting this weekend, Draco would be coming to stay with her every weekend from now on. She would have to talk with Sirius about not tormenting the poor boy.

"Silvana? What are you cooking for dinner?"

The witch rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Daddy's being silly, isn't he?" she asked her daughter, who smiled happily, eyes shining.

"What? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Silvana retorted over her shoulder.

"Mama, food!" Evelyn cried from her playpen, causing both parents to laugh. Evelyn joined them, clearly enjoying the sound. Suddenly, her violet eyes widened, and she clapped her hands together.

"Da–co!" she exclaimed, causing Silvana to look towards the doorway. Draco was indeed standing there, leaning quietly against the door post, his body tensed.

"Please, come in. you're back early," she said warmly, giving him a smile.

"I left as soon as class ended," he replied.

"Draco, you know Sirius, yes?"

The blonde looked at the other man, and nodded once. "We've met," he said simply, his expression revealing nothing.

"Da–co!" Evelyn cried again, and he turned towards his godsister, leaning over the playpen, giving her his hand. She laughed, grabbing his finger, squeezing tightly.

"You can hold her if you want," Silvana said quietly, ignoring her husband's incredulous look.

However, Draco just shook his head as Silvana pulled Sirius to the side. "I trust him. And he clearly loves Evelyn. Give him a chance. And _no_ pranks!"

"Fine. But you'd better be right."

"I am; see?" she said, gesturing to where Evelyn was reaching up towards Draco.

"Here," she said, picking up her daughter and placing Evelyn on her hip. Immediately, Evelyn lunged towards Draco, who caught her just in time, his grey eyes wide.

His eyes widened further as Evenlyn clung to him. Carefully, he shifted his grip to hold her better. "Why is she so attached to me?" he asked, his voice only just above a whisper.

"You're a part of her life. Stop trying to separate yourself from her," Silvana replied gently as Draco looked up, gratefulness clear in his usually void grey eyes.

Sirius watched, unsure if he was seeing clearly. He couldn't believe that Lucius Malfoy's son could be so gentle. But then he thought of Narcissa and his expression softened. Despite their differences, they had always gotten along rather well. Perhaps Draco had more of his mother than he had previously believed.

"Evelyn, don't pull," Silvana said, moving her daughter's small hand away from Draco's white–blonde locks.

"Silvana, I – I told Longbottom to go into hiding. Was that right?"

"Draco, of course you were right. I – listen to me. No matter what happens, you need to stop worrying and you must stop second guessing yourself. You're going with your instinct. And for that, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you," he whispered, adjusting Evelyn, who snuggled into him, clutching his tie. Looking down, he smiled ever so slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are we eating any time soon?' Sirius said, breaking the silence, not sounding sorry at all.

Silvana rolled her eyes again. "Dinner will be up soon. Draco, make yourself comfortable. You know the way around."

He nodded, deciding to leave the couple alone. As headed down the hall, he made towards "his" bedroom. Gently, he sat upon the bed, putting his legs up, adjusting Evelyn as he did so. She held on tightly, a smile still on her face as she snuggled up against his chest. His usually perfectly pressed tie was now wrinkled and clenched tight in her small fist.

"For someone so small, you're awfully strong," he murmured, thinking aloud. Closing his eyes, just for a moment, he leaned back against the pillows. If felt good to be back home.

* * *

"Well? What did I tell you?" she asked.

"All right! Perhaps he's not so bad after all," Sirius said, holding up his hands. From experience, he knew when to give in.

"Can we _please _eat now?" he begged.

"Sirius, can you think of something _besides_ your stomach? For once?" she asked exasperated, not bothering with an answer.

"One more minute. Draco!" she called. When no response came, her brow furrowed. "Draco?"

Casting a heating and stabilizing spell, Silvana went down the narrow hallway towards the bedrooms. Knocking lightly on the room she had given to her godson, she slowly opened the door. Immediately her expression softened.

"Sirius! Come here," she whispered. When her husband obeyed, she said, "See? I told you."

Silvana smiled as she took in the sight of Draco asleep, and of little Evelyn sleeping on his chest; Draco's arm draped protectively across his little godsister.

"He cares about her," Sirius whispered.

"Yes, though he may not realize it yet," his wife replied.

"Come; I'll feed you dinner and save him some. Let them sleep," said Silvana, quietly closing the door.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"I know," she replied, kissing him.

There may be a war going on, but at least here, in this little house, they were safe and content. Here, they were a family.

_Happy New Year Everyone! :)_

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	37. Torn Between Family

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter ._**

**_Just a quick thanks to Sev's Little girl, mysticy0gi2, LadyGryffindor313, lilyann96, lostgirl888, High Reacher, angelvan105, 21stCenturyMarauder, Sophie blue2, SparrowHarkness, AusAshMommy, AnjuAddams, and sapurplemonkey._**

_*Answer to a guest's questions/suggestions:_

_First, thank you so much for your response and ideas! _

_I'm not sure about having a Draco/Ginny and a Harry/Hermione relationship, but I'll think about it. I like to stick close to cannon while still making it mine at the same time. I will definitly let Sirius have a bigger role. He is the father after all. Sirius and Severus having a discussion...that could be very intersting, so thank you. I could also try to let Hermione have a bigger role, but it's a bit harder with this story, since it's not really focusing on the time at Hogwarts, at least yet. However, I'm sure I can try to work something in. Also, having Minerva be more involved is a good idea too. Now I just have to figure out how. _

_Thanks again! Hopefully this helps!_

_Also, I know people have suggested that I take on a co-author and/or concentrate on one story. I am sorry it takes so long. However, I have future plans for these stories and I prefer working alone. I am grateful that everyone keeps reading and puts up with me. Thank you for this suggestion, but though I am busy, I am also very dedicated to these stories. Thank you! :)_

**_Now on with the story! :) _**

**Chapter 37:**

**Torn Between Family**

Draco awoke slowly, blinking against the harsh light coming through the window. The window? He began sitting up when he felt something on his chest, holding him down. The young man felt his heart race as panic began to settle in. Steeling himself, he looked down…and immediately felt calm wash over him as he leaned back against the pillows. He was back in his godparents' house. Looking down again, he smiled softly as he watched Evelyn still sleeping soundly on his chest. Carefully, he began to sit up, adjusting her as he did so.

Suddenly, he heard a light knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," he said in a low voice, not wanting to wake his godsister.

The door opened to reveal Silvana. "Did I wake you?" she asked, coming to sit beside her godson.

"No. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Thank you for letting me stay here," he said.

"Draco, you are more than welcome. You're family, you're always welcome here. I hope you know that," she said.

Draco's eyes, usually void, softened as he met hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

"And don't worry about Sirius. He's not on very good terms with your father, and so – "

" – he believes me to be like him." Draco finished.

"Unfortunately, though I believe his mind is already changing."

"Draco, I know you emulated your father. But not being entirely like him isn't the worst thing in the world. Your mother is a wonderful person, and you have a lot of her in you. I've very proud of you," she said, taking his free hand and gently squeezing it.

"Thank you," he whispered again.

"What do you say to some breakfast? You must be hungry, especially after not eating last night."

He nodded and let Silvana take her daughter. "I'll just go put her in bed, and then we can eat."

Stretching, he made his way to the kitchen, leaning against the wall, his senses aware despite knowing he was safe.

"You can sit down, you know," another voice said, causing Draco to stand straight immediately, snapping his head to where Sirius Black stood by the kitchen counter. Cautiously, Draco did as he was told, eyeing the older man suspiciously.

"Okay, look. I may not like you, but obviously you're not as horrid as your father. Even I can see that. So as long as you stay like this and don't hurt my family, I won't hurt you. Got it?"

"Understood, sir," Draco said stiffly, still not sure what to make of his older relative and step–godfather.

"Ah, there you two are. Ready for breakfast?"

"Always," Sirius replied immediately, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

Draco stood up, intent on helping his godmother, despite never having even stepped foot in the kitchen before.

"Draco,, you don't need to help. Go sit down," Silvana said. Though he nodded, she could tell that he was tense, all senses alert – as were hers for that matter.

"I – "

However, suddenly the door flew open, and Severus strode in.

"Silvana, a word alone. _Now_," he said, his voice strained.

Immediately, Silvana left the room with her brother, throwing up a silencing barrier, while Draco looked almost frightened after him.

"The Dark Lord has been asking questions. About Potter, about Draco. It's getting very dangerous out there."

"It's _war_, Severus, of course it's dangerous. And I don't know anything about Harry. I'm scared for him, but I don't have any information. You _know _I'd tell you. As for Draco, just tell Riddle he's following _your _orders and staying with you on weekends. Riddle _does_ know you're his godfather, right?"

"I can't believe _you're_ telling me to toughen up."

"I'm not. I'm simply saying perhaps you need to take some time off, at least from school. Come stay here."

"With Black? Are you serious, Sila? Now isn't the time. I have to protect the students, and I have to help Potter, and I have to watch out for you and – "

"Severus!" she exclaimed, causing him to stop his rant. Tentatively, she pulled him into a hug, gripping him tightly. "All you need is to know I am here. You are so brave to be doing all that you are," she whispered.

Beneath her fingers, Silvana could feel her little brother shaking, and knew he was trying to use his training to keep himself composed. He _hated _being weak, as he thought it was. So she just held him. He was taking on so much. She loved him, even if she didn't say it enough. They had both suffered, him even more so.

"I'm proud of you," she said, not letting go, but simply moving them over to the couch.

"Thank you," he whispered, gaining control again.

"I'm sorry," he said then.

"Sev, you _never_ have to be sorry. I promise."

He nodded, straightening. "Why don't you stay for breakfast, if not the full day?"

Looking directly at her, he nodded slightly, ashamed, despite the fact he knew he needn't be in front of her.

"All right. Why – "

However, his response was cut short by a cry that rang through the house. Immediately, Severus was back in control and focus, his wand out. His sister put an hand on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Sev, it's just Evelyn. Why don't you go into the kitchen. Unless you want to get her instead?"

Quickly, the younger man shook his head, returning to the kitchen.

Yet, as Silvana reached the doorway of her daughter's room, she saw that Draco had beat her to it. Once again, Evelyn was smiling happily at her godbrother.

Severus came into the room, laying a hand upon his godson. "Careful," he warned, though his tone was softer than usual, betraying how he too felt "soft" around the innocent little girl. He decided then, despite not being able to stand Black, that he would stay. After all, he had a family to protect. Even if they were being torn apart of this war, forced to go separate ways. They were his to protect and he would do his duty…even if they didn't all know it.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	38. Defensive Protection

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter ._**

**_Just a quick thanks to High Reacher, EvilVampireDucky, Lysi Nothuna, RosarioLily, Skylar97, Sev's Little girl, Rainy-Round, Amwolf, angelvan105, kishe, RionD, dobsokks, sissy21, Chocolate-Tama, Kitkatrox_**_, **MissMinoque999, Nadeshiko Kimoto, Whats wrong with obsessions, onyxrose99, and angletricia.**_

**_Now on with the story! :) _**

**Chapter 38:**

**Defensive Protection**

"No."

"Draco, you can do it. I have full faith in you. It's only for today."

"Why? Why would you trust me?"

"I've seen you the past few weekends with Evelyn. You know defensive magic. I trust you, Draco."

"But – I – I'm not qualified! What do I know about – "

"Draco. You have a good heart. I doubt anything will happen, but if it does, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to handle the situation. You're a good person."

He heaved a sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you, Draco." Silvana said, coming to hug him quickly.

"I'll be back later," she said, leaving.

Draco stared at the now closed door. He still couldn't believe she had left him alone with Evelyn. Severus had gone back to Hogwarts, and Sirius had to return to the "safe house" for him. Personally, between the Snape siblings, Draco didn't see how this _wasn't_ a safe house, but he kept his mouth shut. Even he had learned by now not to provoke the prankster…especially since he was Silvana's husband.

Sighing, he went to sit down in the kitchen, finishing off his brunch. His guard was up, higher than usual. It was very quiet, and he didn't like it.

"Da – co!" a voice cried out, causing him to jump. Taking a calming breath, he headed towards his godsister's room.

"Da – co!" she cried again upon seeing him, holding out her small arms. Despite himself, Draco smiled, coming over and giving her his non–dominant hand.

"Da – co, up!" she ordered hapilly. Draco obliged, carefully picking up his sister, making sure he could still reach his wand if need be.

Evelyn reached up to a longer piece of his hair, tugging on it, laughing as Draco made a face. _I should probably get a haircut if she's going to keep doing that_, he thought briefly.

Suddenly, her violet eyes widened, and Draco felt her mood shift. Her little arms wrapped around his neck, and he had to loosen her grip just so he could breathe. Confused, his arm tightened on her as his free hand pulled out his wand, turning as he went. He immediately tensed.

"Why, if it isn't young Malfoy? Is this what you're been resorted to doing? Babysitting?"

"Hello Amyscus, Alecto," he replied coolly.

"So who's the kid?'

"Severus' niece," he replied, hoping this might at least prevent them from harming her. At least it sounded better that Sirius Black's daughter. That would get her (and him too for that matter) killed within seconds. Their eyes widened, and they stopped for a moment, just as Draco had predicted, as the brother and sister looked the child over.

"Come now, we simply wish to find out where you really belong. Which side you are on."

"I'm with you. I have the Dark Mark, do I not?" he replied, not quite sure if he was lying or not.

"You could be a filthy traitor."

"I am _not_ a traitor," he spat, his voice cold. Beneath his grip, he could feel Evelyn shaking, pressing into him. _She was looking for him to protection. She was just a child and yet she knew they weren't nice people._

"No, just a coward," another voice said, and Draco tensed even more as his Aunt Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback entered. _It was the astronomy tower all over again_, he realized.

"Aw, look at little Draco. Isn't this cute," his aunt said, and Draco held back a shudder at her sickly sweet voice.

Then, and he wasn't quite sure how, Greyback was behind him, running a dirty figure up Evelyn's arm. He felt her shivering beneath him, clutching him close, whimpering.

As if on a hidden, unseen cue, spells began flying. Draco ducked, trying to cover Evelyn and defend them both at the same time. Breathing deeply, he tried, desperately to think of where Silvana had said the "safe house" was located. He wracked his brain, but he couldn't come up with anything. Then, out of nowhere, he remembered Potter once saying something about a burrow.

Hoping that was right, he held Evelyn close, apparating them to the placed called the Burrow. But just as they left, he felt a spell graze them. Turning as quickly as he could, he could only hope it hadn't touched his godsister.

As he fell, a result of the apparating, the first thing he did was role with it, before realizing there were multiple wands trained on him.

"Malfoy?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Someone contact Silvana. That's the only explanation."

Draco groaned. _Bloody Hell_. So the Burrow was home to the Weasleys. Well wasn't this just peachy. Still…it had to be better than the Snapes, at least at the moment.

"What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked the Snape house. I – I apparated here. It was the first place I could think of."

"Da – co, Daddy!" Evelyn suddenly said from his arms, pointing happily to Sirius, who had just come into the room, having been called upon by George, who had seen Evenlyn. It was only then that the others noticed that Evelyn was with him.

Yet, as Sirius went to pick her up, Evelyn clung to Draco.

"Da – co hurt," she said, hugging him as she pointed to his right arm and side. What had been a slowly numbing pain quickly turned into a growing burn. Both men looked down to see blood seeping through his shirt.

Sucking up his pride, Sirius gave the younger man his hand, helping him up. "Let's get you cleaned up. I'm just going to send Silvana a message letting her know where you are," he said, uncharacteristically serious.

"Already done, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said. The others looked surprised to see how the young child clung to the teenage Death Eater.

As he helped the Malfoy heir to the couch, Sirius noticed how Evelyn refused to let go of the Slytherin.

"Why is she with you?"

"Is there a problem? Silvana left me with her," he replied, hating that he sounded weak.

"Take this," Ginny Weasley said suddenly, thrusting a vial into his face. She watched him eye it suspiciously and she rolled her eyes. "It's a pain potion, will you drink it already? We're not going to poison you."

Draco had his doubts, but recognized the color and substance within the vial. Making a face as he downed it, he leaned back against the couch, adjusting Evelyn almost naturally now. Feeling the effects of the potion, he could only hope that no one would play any sort of games or pranks on him. He didn't trust the Weasleys…especially the twins.

The last thing he heard as Evelyn saying "Da – co seepy," before the potion took full effect and he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


	39. His Youngest Admirer

**_I unfortunately don't own the world of Harry Potter ._**

**_Just a quick thanks to panneler-san, BeautifulInsanity17, angelvan105, High Reacher, PercyxArtemis Forever96, SongBird2012, GodIsReal93, OhHiKiara, bellastrange51, kirbybear12, and LittleDreamer13._**

**_Now on with the story! :) _**

**Chapter 39:**

**His Youngest Admirer**

Draco blinked, groaning in protest against the bright light filtering into the room. He felt a cloth on his forehead and immediately sat up, hissing in pain, as panic rose. Grey eyes focused on a familiar female, and the young man relaxed, allowing him to fall back against the pillows.

"Silvana? Is – "

"You're safe, Draco. And I must thank you. You saved my daughter's life."

"I – I would never do anything to hurt her," he said, looking up and away.

Silvana smile softly. "I know you wouldn't," she said, before growing serious once more. "You've been seriously injured. A dark spell grazed and cut into your side. Severus is excusing you from classes for the week."

"Will it heal?"

"We're doing our best."

"Da – co! Da – co wake up!" a voice cried from the doorway. Evelyn stood there, a bit unsteadily, and Draco's eyes widened.

"She can walk!"

Silvana nodded as her daughter stumbled forward, but managed to remain on her feet.

"Da – co be–ta?"

He simply nodded, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Yay! Da – co, up!

Silvana lifted her daughter. "Carful Evelyn," she cautioned.

Gently, Evelyn climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him. Draco winced, shifting his godsister.

"Silvana, mum said to give to you," Ginny Weasley said, entering the room. She let her brown eyes gaze over the godsiblings, barely containing her shock.

"Thank you, Ginny," the older woman replied, taking the vial.

"What is – "

"Silvana! Silvana, you're needed _now_!" Sirius shouted, causing his wife to sigh, and she set the vial on the bedside table.

"I'll be back."

Ginny gave Draco a long look before speaking. "You really do care for her," she said softly.

"I'm not as heartless as you might believe me to be, Weasley," he replied, scorn seeping into his voice.

"I – I'm sorry. I never meant that you were. I just never pictured you as child – or family – friendly."

"I can understand that," he said, shifting his weight, and Evelyn's, so that he was sitting up a bit more, wincing as he went.

"I didn't grow up in a house like this," he continued, and Ginny would have retorted if she hadn't heard that there wasn't any hatred or bitterness directed at her – that he wasn't looking down at her family for once.

"Is she why you helped me?"

"Partially. She's definitely been a big impact on my life," he admitted, looking down at his godsister.

"You know Malfoy, you're not so bad," she commented, holding out a hand to the Slytherin.

"You're not so bad yourself, Weasley," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it firmly, wincing a bit as the movement caused him pain. Then, suddenly Evelyn pounded her hand on top of theirs, disliking how she was being left out, causing both teens to smile a bit.

"Da – co, who tat?" Evelyn asked, pointing towards Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley," he replied simply, putting her arm down.

"Ju – nny," she said, looking towards the red–head.

"Ginny." The older girl corrected.

"Je – ny," she tried again, and Ginny supposed it would have to do for now.

"How'd you find us, anyway?" she asked, sitting in the now vacated chair.

"I remembered Potter mentioning something about a burrow."

"You didn't realize the Burrow was our house, did you?"

"Not a chance."

"Are you sorry you came here?"

"No. We got away, didn't we? That was the point. Though I'm not quite sure how safe _I _am here."

Ginny laughed a little, causing the younger girl to join her. Perhaps things weren't always as they seemed. Draco Malfoy truly did seem to be changing. He was _not_ his father.

"Ginny? What's taking so long?"

"I'm keeping her amused," Ginny replied as George looked suspiciously at Malfoy.

"Mum wants you downstairs if you're not doing anything but keeping the ferret entertained."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but complied.

"I'll see you later," she said quietly.

"Bye bye, Je – nny!" Evelyn cried, waving at her new friend, causing the older girl to smile.

"Da – co play?"

"No. Evelyn, Draco isn't feeling well. I'm still hurt," the young man replied, feeling a bit odd using his own name.

"Da – co hurt?"

"Yes."

Moving to his left side, Evelyn slid off of him before he could stop her.

"Evelyn, where are you going?" he said. When she continued to walk, stumbling a bit here and there, he moved to get out of bed, clenching his jaw against the pain.

"Evelyn, come back here," he tried again.

"Mama, Da – co hurt!" she exclaimed, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Silvana came back into view, scooping up her daughter along the way.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"She was out the door, but you had left her with me. I – "

"Thank you. But now it's time I checked your wound. If you wouldn't mind lifting your shirt…?"

Draco shook his head, his hands shaking as he complied, leaning back against the pillows once more.

A deep, angry–looking gash cut down his side, purple bruising spreading out from the wound like a starburst. The actual gash had not yet healed.

"I'm going to put this on your wound. It will most likely sting, but the purpose is to remove any harmful effects from the area, a disinfectant if you will."

Draco nodded, tensing as she leaned over him, using the stopper, she carefully guided the medicine towards his wound. Silvana winced as a sound of pain escaped from her godson's lips.

"Thank you," he said thickly.

"I'll want to wrap it later. For now, just let the medication work," she instructed, taking his shirt from a clenched hand and laying it over the back of the desk chair.

"Thank you," he repeated. She came over, kissing him lightly on the forehead, brushing away a stray strand of hair.

"Would you like a pain potion now, or would you like to wait?"

"I – I'll wait," he replied, thinking of how much more it was going to hurt once wrapped. She simply nodded, before leaving, taking a protesting Evelyn with her.

"Thank you," a new voice said, causing Draco to look towards the doorway. "You saved her life."

"I would never hurt her. I hope you know that," he replied, looking Sirius Black in the eye.

"I do now. I'm – sorry I didn't trust you before."

"I understand," Draco replied stiffly, tensing as he heard light footsteps running towards the room. An upset Evelyn dashed by her father, headed straight towards the bed. Putting her hands on the edge, she banged them against the mattress, causing Draco to grimace.

"Up! Da – co, want up!" she exclaimed. He watched as Sirius entered the room, picking up his daughter and placing her next to him.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Silvana said, coming back into the room. "She doesn't want to leave you. It would seem as if you have an admirer."

"From someone who's just under a year old, I'll take it." He replied easily, letting Evelyn tuck herself next to him.

Secretly, he loved that Evelyn didn't want to leave him. She comforted him. But more than that, he had heard that young children were very good judges of people. And if she liked him, trusted him enough not to want to leave him, then perhaps he could stop questioning himself. So long as he had her, maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't turn out like his father. If he had her, then maybe, just possibly, he could be a "good guy."

**_Thanks to all who are reading and enjoying this story. If you have any suggestions, (i.e. would like to see something happen, etc.) questions, or comments, please feel free to private message me. Thanks! ~ Leanora_**


End file.
